Kamen Rider Duelist
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: Watch how a new set of cards appears in the halls of Duel Academy. Will they become famous, or shall they only be known in infamy?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kamen Rider or YuGiOh GX. They belong to their respective creators and not me. I am not getting any kind of monetary compensation for this. So…enjoy.

Kamen Rider Duelist.

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: Along came a Kamen Rider

Domino City, some argue it being the Duel Monsters capital of Japan, if not the world. It was a bustling city filled with people who went about their usual ways. It was home to not only Industrial Illusions, the company which created Duel Monsters, but also home to KaibaCorp HQ, the company which helped make Duel Monsters the hit that it was.

The city was also home to countless game shops. It was also home to several world-class duelists who were famous in all things remotely related to Duel Monsters. One was the head of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba and the owner of the worlds only three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons**. There was also the eternal underdog and self-proclaimed 'Godfather of Games' Joey Wheeler. Finally, there was also the undisputed world champion and King of Games, Yugi Motou.

However, the focus of this story will not be on one of these young men. The focus of this story will be on a different young man. He looked to be about the average age for someone who was around to be high school age. He was wearing a red shirt with a light blue jacket. He had jeans and sneakers on. His preferred mode of transportation was a red moped with a gold helmet. Around his waist was a belt with a case on his hip. It looked small enough to hold a deck of cards. On his back was a backpack that looked like it had something bulky in it.

The young man came to a stop at a parking space in a large auditorium. Tucking his helmet on the handlebars and removing the keys, the young man headed inside. Without his helmet, it was revealed that he had slightly shaggy black hair and brown eyes that looked like polished wood. In all, it didn't look like he would be anyone who was going to be involved in major events to come. Rest assured, he was going to be intimately involved in things to come.

Heading inside, the young man found a table where several adults were sitting with pads of paper. They were all wearing white jackets with red, yellow, and blue. While some people might find the dress odd, those who were in the loop knew otherwise. These people were proctors and teachers at the prestigious Duel Academy.

Duel Academy was a school where the duelists of tomorrow went to make sure they became the best in the game. The students there were future professional duelists and other duel related futures. Graduates were all snatched up by various duel monsters companies all over the world as testers, company sponsored duelists, tutors for younger duelists and other such things. Seto Kaiba had started the school to bring the future of dueling into the world.

Walking to the front desk, the young man caught the attention of one of the proctors. The older women looked up to him. She tilted her glasses before raising a pencil.

"Name young man?" she asked pleasantly.

"Kotaro Akiyama," the young man answered with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. "I'm here to try out for Duel Academy."

"I assumed as much," the older woman smiled. Well, at least she was friendly. Kotaro had heard that the proctors were a snobby bunch. Kotaro waited patiently for her to find his name. He knew that he had scored well enough to get this far in the entrance exams, but waiting to hear it made Kotaro nervous.

Applying for Duel Academy wasn't as simple as just passing an entrance test. Having the brains for the job was only part of it. You had to prove you could back it up. That meant a practical test against another duelist. Not another student though, that might make things too easy. No, it had to be against a proctor who was equipped with a deck made for these examinations. The duel would be hard to beat, but if you were a good duelist, you would be able to win.

"Here you are," the woman nodded, spying Kotaro's name. She picked up a slip of paper and handed it over to Kotaro. "This is your Duel Number. When it is called, head to the arena."

"Than-you ma'am," Kotaro nodded as he took the paper. Checking the number, he headed off to see what kind of action going on.

Taking a spot in the stands, he eyed the numerous students taking on proctors for their chance to get into Duel Academy. One guy got his butt kicked and failed miserably. Another one used a **Ring of Destruction** on his **Vorse Raider** to wipe out the proctor and win himself the duel and get himself into the academy.

Looking around, he spotted two Duel Academy students wearing white and blue watching as well. One was a male with blue hair and cold eyes. The other was a blonde female in a short skirt standing next to him. The two seemed to be commenting on what the other students were doing. Another black haired kid in a blue jacket was watching with two of his buddies. Still, Kotaro noticed how the guy looked like he was looking at trash. Obviously he felt himself better than everyone there.

"Things seem stiff here," Kotaro frowned as he rested a hand on his deck case. "Let's see if we can loosen things up a little?"

"_Yosh!_"

"**Number 25, Kotaro Akiyama. Please report to duel arena five,**" a voice spoke out over the loudspeakers.

"That's me," Kotaro nodded as he stood up. Slinging off his backpack he produced a KaibaCorp Duel Disc. It was an older model from Battle City, but it was good enough for his needs. Besides, if he passed, he would be provided with one of the latest models.

Barreling down the stairs, Kotaro followed directions to one of the multiple duel arenas set up. Moving through the doorway, he found himself facing a man in a white jacket and a blue lining. He was wearing sunglasses and had a stare like he had seen hundreds of duels.

"Good. You're on time." The proctor nodded. "You've made a good impression at least. Are you ready to duel?"

"I was born ready," Kotaro smirked. Dropping his bag to the side, he removed his deck and slipped it into the slot indicated for his deck. Pressing a button, he activated the wrist-mounted machine and let it come to life.

"Good attitude to have," the proctor nodded. He pressed a button and activated his more modern Duel Disc. "Now, you know this is for a place in Duel Academy. You had better give it your all!"

"You won't get anything less!" Kotaro grinned. "I might even show you a thing or two!"

"I doubt it kid," the proctor smirked. "Duel!"

P: **4000**

K: **4000**

Both players drew five cards. As Kotaro was examining his hand, the proctor began speaking, "Okay, since you're the one applying I guess I'll let you go first."

"Thanks," Kotaro nodded. He then drew his first card. "I suppose I'll start things off with **Kamen Rider Verde** in attack mode!"

Kotaro placed a card face up on his Duel Disc. There was a flash of light before a humanoid image appeared before solidifying. It was a man wearing a black bodysuit and wearing green armor designed after a chameleon. His helmet had chameleon eyes on it and a chameleon head was strapped to his thigh. A belt with a green case in the centre was wrapped around his waist.

**Kamen Rider Verde **LV4/Earth/Warrior/1400/1600

"Huh?" the proctor blinked. "Hey, I've never heard of a card like that!"

"'Course not," Kotaro shrugged. "They're brand new. I think I'm probably the only one who has Kamen Rider cards right now."

* * *

Zane Trusedale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had summoned his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it.

"A Kamen Rider?" asked Alexis. "Never heard of them before."

"If what he says is true, then probably no one has," Zane reasoned. "It doesn't look incredibly strong, but there is probably more to it than what it seems."

* * *

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Kamen Rider before?"

"Must be a new expansion or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

* * *

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" pondered Chazz's other friend.

"Just to be safe, I'll put down two facedown cards," Kotaro continued as he slipped two cards into his magic/trap card zones. "That will be all for me."

"Very well," the proctor nodded as he drew his own card. "First, I'll put one card face down. Then, I will summon my **Green Gadget** in attack mode!"

A large card appeared with the front facing the ground. In front of it, a light shone before a large green robot with a bunch of gears on it. Heck, it actually was a gear. The machine clenched its fists as it gave off a cloud of steam. It looked ready for whatever could be thrown at it.

**Green Gadget **LV4/Earth/Machine/1400/600

"Furthermore, summoning this monster allows me to pull one Red Gadget from my deck to my hand," the proctor explained as his Duel Disc produced a card from his deck. "After that, I shall end my turn."

"I draw," Kotaro nodded as he picked the top card. He examined it for a moment before returning to his hand. "Okay, since it's my turn now, I'll summon **Mirror Monster-Biogreeza**!"

Kotaro placed his card on the disc, bringing out another flash of light. This time, a humanoid chameleon with bright green skin and bronze coils running around its body appeared. It was hunched over and its mouth was open with a curled tail hanging from its back.

**Mirror Monster-Biogreeza **LV6/Earth/Reptile/2000/1200

"Wait a sec!" the proctor frowned. "Check your gear! It says that your Biogreeza is a level six monster! You require a sacrifice for that!"

"My gear's fine," Kotaro grinned. "Y'see, as long as Kamen Rider Verde is on the field, I don't have to sacrifice to summon Mirror Monster-Biogreeza to the field."

"Hmm," the proctor nodded. "I see. I suppose simple mistakes like what I just did are expected when I've never even heard of Kamen Rider or Mirror Monster cards. However, don't expect my inexperience with them to help you win!"

"Then why don't I let my cards to the talking?" Kotaro grinned. "Biogreeza! Attack Green Gadget!

Biogreeza hissed loudly before it leaped forward. As it ran closer, its tongue shot out and wrapped around the machine monster. It was suddenly yanked toward the charging Mirror Monster before Biogreeza smashed its fist through it. The Gadget groaned before exploding in a cloud of dust.

P: **4000 -- 3400**

"Next up, Verde, attack!" Kotaro ordered to his Kamen Rider.

Verde nodded before lunging forward. He leaped over the card that the proctor had set down. In a flurry of movement, Verde then kicked the proctor in the face before leaping back. The proctor groaned before standing straight again.

P: **3400 -- 2000**

"I'll end my turn after that," Kotaro gestured to his opponent. "Your move."

"That I will," the proctor nodded as he drew a card. "Now, I'll use something I'm sure any experienced duelist will know. **Monster Reborn**! Using it, I will return my Green Gadget to the field!"

A card depicting an ornament of some kind had appeared for a moment before the Green Gadget had returned. A card slipped out of the deck, indicating that the proctor had received another Red Gadgetfrom his deck.

"Next, I will summon **Boot-Up Soldier-Dread Dynamo!**" the proctor announced as he put another card onto his disc.

A large machine appeared on the field. This one was made of brown metal, but its chest was hollow and it looked like it could fit a gear of some kind inside.

**Boot-Up Soldier-Dread Dynamo **LV4/Earth/Machine/0/2000

"This machine may look a little odd, but take a second look at it instead," the proctor explained. To Kotaro's surprise, the Green Gadgetattached itself to the second machine and was spinning rapidly. As a result, the Boot-Up Soldier's attack power went up to 2000!

**Boot-Up Solder-Dread Dynamo: **0 -- 2000

"Oh crap!" Kotaro gulped.

"Boot-Up Soldier!" the proctor ordered. "Attack Kamen Rider Verde!"

The bronze machine let off a screeching plume of steam before it burst forward. It reared back a metal fist before it collided with Verde's chest. The Kamen Rider flew backwards with a cry of pain before exploding in a shower of sparks.

K: **4000 -- 3400**

"You had a good opening, but you had better keep it up if you want to be accepted into Duel Academy!" the proctor announced coolly. Suddenly, there was a flash of light before Kamen Rider Verde returned to the field. "W-what?"

"**Call of the Mirror World,**" Kotaro explained. One of his facedown cards was now missing. "It's a trap card I activated after you finished your attack. If I have a Mirror Monster is on the field, I can summon a Kamen Rider to the field. In this case, I picked Kamen Rider Verde who just happened to be in my hand."

"I see," the proctor nodded. "End turn."

"My draw," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. "Okay, that machine has gotta go. I play the magic card, **Final Vent!**"

Kotaro slipped one of the cards in his hand into his Duel Disc. A large card appeared depicting fourteen gold crests of some kind. The card flashed before it vanished. Verde instantly reacted and leaped forward before standing on his hands. Biogreeza lashed his tongue up and over an overhanging beam before letting it come back down and wrapping around Verde's legs. The Kamen Rider then swung forward into Boot-Up Soldier and grabbed his legs. The two swung into the air before the tongue let go and they spun in the air. They then hanged in the air before Verde put the Boot-Up Soldier into a piledriver. The machine's head was smashed as it hit the ground. Verde hopped off the body before running while the Green Gadget fled as well. The Soldier then exploded.

"Final Vent allows me to destroy one monster on the field as long as the proper Mirror Monster and Kamen Rider are on the field at the same time," Kotaro explained. "In this case, Verde and Biogreeza. Normally you'd lose the monster's attack points from your life points but since your soldier didn't have any to begin with, you lose nothing."

"My stroke of luck then," the proctor sighed.

"For now," Kotaro grinned. "Now Biogreeza will attack your Green Gadget!"

"I think not! **Waboku!**" the proctor announced as she revealed her sole face-down card. It flashed brightly, forcing Biogreeza to stumble back to Kotaro's side of the field. "The basics are sometimes best."

"I'll bet they are," Kotaro grimaced. "Okay, I'll end my turn."

* * *

Up on the stands, Bastion Misawa was observing the duel with a critical. "Kamen Riders, Mirror Monsters, and their corresponding Spells and Traps. How intriguing." Bastion was a person who always planned ahead rather than duel on the fly. His strategies were always mathematical calculations and because of them he always came up on top. "Hm…I should think of new strategies to counter them once I learn more."

* * *

Syrus Truesdale was watching the duel with interest. He had never heard of cards called Kamen Rider or Mirror Monster before. They were definitely cool though. Maybe he should ask where he could find some cards like those.

"Woah! Sweet cards!"

Syrus looked up to see who was talking and found a boy with brown hair and was wearing a student uniform. He had an excited look in his eyes as he gazed at the Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster.

"Man, did I miss much?" the boy asked Syrus excitedly.

"Nah, they really just started," Syrus answered. "I want to know where he got those cards though."

"Me too," the boy grinned. "They're totally sweet!"

* * *

"I shall draw," the proctor nodded as he drew a card. "I will begin my turn by summoning **Red Gadget** to the field in attack mode."

A flash of light appeared as a second machine similar to Green Gadget appeared. The difference was that this one was red, as the name implied.

**Red Gadget** LV4/Earth/Machine/1300/1500

"It also carries an effect which allows me to draw a Yellow Gadget from my deck into my hand," the proctor continued. A card slipped out from his deck and he picked it up. "Don't think I forgot about your monsters. Both of them can destroy my new Gadget. So, I'll play **Swords of Revealing Light!**"

Kotaro looked up as three giant swords made of radiant light fell from the air and stuck themselves in the ground between his monsters and the proctor's monsters. Kotaro grimaced at the sight. The swords would prevent him from attacking for three turns unless he did something about it.

"I shall then put a card face-down and end my turn," the proctor spoke as he gestured to his opponent.

"My draw," Kotaro nodded as he picked up a card. He eyed the two cards in his hand before he heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll sacrifice my Mirror Monster-Biogreeza to summon my **Mirror Monster-Dragredder!"**

Biogreeza vanished in a flash of light before he was replaced with a long red armored Chinese dragon. It had sharp teeth and roared loudly, shaking the ground.

**Mirror Monster-Dragredder **LV6/Fire/Dragon/2000/1500

"What purpose did that serve?" asked the proctor. "It has the exact same attack points as Biogreeza did!"

"That's my little secret!" Kotaro smirked. "Now, I'll activate my face-down card, **Seal!**"

Kotaro's remaining face-down card turned up to reveal a magic card with some kind of vortex as a picture.

"What does that do?" asked the proctor.

"Well, that requires some insight into the Mirror Monsters," Kotaro shrugged. "You see, each Mirror Monster has a deep connection to a different Kamen Rider. In Biogreeza's case, that's Verde. However, Dragredder does not. So if the Rider isn't nearby, the Mirror Monster requires me to do something each turn. In Dragredder's case, I would have to sacrifice a monster every turn or else return him to my hand."

"And?" asked the proctor.

"Seal allows me to bypass that," Kotaro explained. "I can treat Dragredder and any other Mirror Monster as if their Rider is on the field. Well, in terms of their cost anyway. Anyway, that will end my turn."

"I see," the proctor nodded. He then drew his card. "I will summon **Yellow Gadget **in attack mode!"

The third machine of the day appeared in front of the proctor. This one was a bright yellow and looked as determined as the other two.

**Yellow Gadget** LV4/Earth/Machine/1200/1200

"This card allows me to draw a Green Gadget from my deck after successfully summoning this monster to the field," the proctor announced. "However, my next move will be to reveal my facedown card. **Stronghold the Moving Fortress!**"

The card flipped over and the ground shook as smoke poured out from the proctor's side of the field. Kotaro grimaced as he witnessed a large shape rising from the smoke cloud. It was a giant silver robot which looked like it was capable of moving but wasn't. It had three holes in its chest that looked ready to be filled.

**Stronghold the Moving Fortress **LV4/Earth/Machine/0/2000

Kotaro watched in growing fear as the three gadgets on the field hovered up to the fortress and inserted themselves into the hollows. Stronghold immediately came to life as his attack points shot up to a shocking 3000!

**Stronghold the Moving Fortress: **0 -- 3000

"I…am in…deep trouble," Kotaro gulped at the sight of the monster.

"Oh, very deep," the proctor agreed. "However, Stronghold comes in defense mode so I cannot change his position this turn. So, you are safe from his wrath. I will end my turn with this."

"Appreciate it," Kotaro gulped as he drew his card. A light came into his eyes before he turned his attention to the field. "Okay, I'm going to activate Verde's special effect! I can sacrifice one monster to draw a card. I'm using that ability on Verde himself!"

The green Rider vanished into sparkles before Kotaro drew another card. It gave him the grand total of three cards in his hand, but that would be good enough, "Okay, first I will summon Dragredder's partner, **Kamen Rider Ryuki!**"

A new Kamen Rider appeared on the field. He wore a red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a matching helmet. His left arm had a dragon-shaped gauntlet similar to Dragredder's head. The helmet had two red eyes with a grilled visor covering them. A dragon symbol was on the helmet as well.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki **LV4/Fire/Warrior/1600/1200

"For my next trick, we're taking this to the realm where the Riders do battle and the Mirror Monsters call home! **Mirror World!**" Kotaro announced as a hidden panel on the disc opened. Kotaro slipped the card inside before snapping it shut.

Crystals rained down from the sky and coated everything in the area in a crystal mist. The entire room flashed before retuning to normal. The proctor assumed that nothing had happened until he saw the writing on some banners had changed. The writing was reversed.

"Welcome to the Mirror World," Kotaro smiled. "Here, Kamen Riders lose their special abilities, but gain 500 attack points. Mirror Monsters also gain a special ability for as long as this card is in play."

Dragredder roared loudly before Ryuki's attack power went up to 2100. Both monsters were able to destroy the gadgets, but the swords were keeping them away. Stronghold could easily crush both Rider and Mirror Monsters and the swords weren't about to stop him anytime soon.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: **1600 -- 2100

"I'll finish by putting a card face down. End turn," Kotaru finished by putting his last card down. One of the swords vanished as he ended his turn.

"A last-ditch effort," the proctor shrugged. "You may do well in Duel Academy, but you'll have to apply next year if this keeps up. Now, I'll switch my fortress into attack mode. Stronghold! Destroy Dragredder!"

Stronghold unleashed a hiss of steam as the gadgets began spinning rapidly. It reared back a colossal fist and prepared to plant it into Dragredder's face. As things stood, he would be dealt a chunk of damage. One thousand points in total.

"Activate trap, **Overexposure**!" Kotaro yelled as he activated his card.

"What?" the proctor blinked.

"There's a funny thing about the Mirror World," Kotaro smirked. "You see, the atmosphere is corrosive to everything except the Mirror Monsters who call it home. The reverse is true for our world. If you stay too long, you end up dissolving. Overexposure allows me to destroy a monster of my choice so long as Mirror World is in play. Otherwise I would have to target a Mirror Monster."

Stronghold groaned as its entire body began vanishing in a cloud of gray particles. The gadgets made a break for it while Stronghold crashed to the ground before fading away in a haze of gray particles. The proctor was left gaping at what happened.

* * *

"Woah!" Syrus was shocked at this development. He knew traps could be deadly, but getting the right one at the right moment required a whole lot of luck and even more skill to be played at the right time.

"Hey, nice counter!" complimented Jaden. "Just what I would've done!"

* * *

"Not too shabby, huh, Chazz?" asked one of Chazz's friends.

Chazz snorted in response. "He just got lucky." But, there was a tone of uncertainty hidden in his statement.

* * *

"Hm, this kid might just have a future in Duel Academy," said Alexis. "What do you think, Zane?"

"Maybe, but let's watch some more," suggested Zane. "I want to see who I may go up against."

* * *

"So, you gonna continue your turn or what?" asked Kotaro.

"Rrr. I end my turn!" the proctor called.

"Here I go," Kotaro smiled as he drew his card. "Hey, it's another Final Vent! Let's play it! Target Green Gadget!"

The card appeared for a moment before vanishing. Ryuki immediately held his arms out in a martial arts pose as Dragredder circled him. Ryuki then leaped into the air and did an impressive flip in the air. He then started coming back down with his foot extended and Dragredder behind him. Dragredder then basted a fireball out, propelling Ryuki at Gadget Green with a flaming kick. Ryuki collided with the Gadget before it was sent hurtling away before exploding.

"And Green Gadget actually has attack points, so that means you lose life points!" Kotoaro pointed out.

P: **2000 -- 600**

"Since your swords are still active, I can't attack," Kotaro sighed. "So I'll have to end my turn now." Kotaro gestured to the proctor, dismissing a second sword. The proctor nodded before he looked to his deck and drew a card. He examined his cards before making his move.

"I will summon a Green Gadget in attack mode!" the proctor announced. The green machine from before reappeared. For a third time, a Red Gadget was removed from the deck and placed into the proctor's hand. "You may have destroyed my first Stronghold, but I have more. It's only a matter of time before I find another one. With the swords in play you won't be able to touch me. So draw your next card."

"Well, then here we go!" Kotaro smiled as he drew his card. He grinned as he viewed it. "Okay, I use the magic card **De-Spell** to destroy the last of your swords! Didn't you say the basics sometimes worked best?"

The proctor grimaced as the card appeared on the field. It sent out a blast of energy that collided with the remaining sword on the field. It shattered like glass before releasing a bright glitter across the field. The proctor realized just how deep he was in now. Kotaro was smirking at the sight, knowing that he had this test in the bag. Still, it was better not to take any chances with a duel this important. He would have to end it and end it now!

"And for a clean sweep, Ryuki! Dragredder! Destroy the Red and Yellow Gadgets!" Kotaro ordered with a sense if finality.

Ryuki nodded and charged before punching straight through the Red Gadget while Dragredder fried the Yellow Gadget with his fiery breath. Both machines exploded loudly, leaving clouds of smoke and the two attacking monsters behind.

P: **600-0**

"Tsk!" the proctor sighed. "Well, congratulations are in order then. You've just managed to earn your way into Duel Academy. Good luck out there kid."

"YES!" cheered Kotaro. "I got in!" He then removed Kamen Rider Ryuki's card from his duel disc. "And all thanks to you, buddy."

After deactivating his D-Disc and re-holstering his card, Kotaro walked towards the stands and climbed up. He received curious glances, which were obviously because he'd used cards nobody had ever seen before.

"Hey, dude!" spoke a brown haired boy. "Sweet cards, man!"

"Thanks," Kotaro accepted.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the future King of Games!" the brown haired boy introduced.

Kotaro blinked before introducing himself with his own smile, "Kotaro, Kotaro Akiyama."

"So, where did you get those cards?" asked Jaden curiously. "I mean are they a new expansion or something?"

"Kinda…but where I got them is…"

"Yeah?"

"A secret."

Jaden facefaulted and Kotaro chuckled. "Not funny man."

"It was to me," Kotaro laughed. "So, when is your duel supposed to be?"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked as he got up. A look of terror overtook his face. "Oh man! I forgot! I'm late! I gotta go!"

Jaden then took off like a shot towards the registration tables. Kotaro watched him go with a chuckle as a shorter blue-haired boy walked up to him. Next to him was a taller young man in a white school uniform. Both of them looked like they were pretty intent on asking him a few questions. Kotaro knew he would probably be a subject of curiosity. Not only was he using cards no one had ever heard of before, but he was also able to beat a proctor with only a minimal amount of damage.

"You handled yourself rather well out there," the taller boy smiled. "My name is Bastion Misawa. If what I heard is true then you are Kotaro Akiyama?"

"That's me," Kotaro nodded. "I caught the tail end of your duel. Nice idea to use the Ring of Destruction to wipe out the proctor's life points and only taking a little bit of your own. Without sacrifice, there really can't be a victory I suppose."

"All part of the equation," Bastion nodded. "Your Mirror World ploy was well timed. Of course, I suppose that can be chalked up to the fact that no one has heard of it before."

"Yeah! I've never heard of those cards before!" the shorter boy nodded. "Where can I get some of them?"

"Well…I got mine through some connections with my dad's work," Kotaro explained. "They are official Duel Monsters cards, but they aren't in circulation yet. To be honest, I'm not sure if they will be put into circulation anytime soon. It will be a while though."

"Aww," the shorter boy sighed.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," Kotaro smiled. "Say, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Syrus Truesdale," the boy grinned. "I managed to get into Duel Academy too. I just barely got in, but I managed to do it."

"Good to hear," Kotaro nodded. He then looked back to the duel arenas where some remaining students were still dueling against proctors. "So, think we should find some seats and see how Jaden is doing? He seemed pretty hyped up to be here. I want to see what makes him so confident. I mean, it must be something awesome if he can come in late with a grin on his face."

"You'd think so," Bastion nodded. "Let's see, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed.

"So what is your name young scholar?" asked a tall man wearing a blue blazer and a modified duel disk which was worn on his chest. He had long blonde hair and was a strange pale shade. His lips were purple, which was definitely make-up. He even had frills coming out of the sleeves of his blazer.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki," the applicant answered with his Duel Disc and cards at the ready.

"Well Jaden Yuki, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Dueling Techniques," the man explained proudly. He had been hoping for some kind of reaction that included awe or worship, but that wasn't what he got.

"Wow! A Department Chair? Cool!" Jaden grinned. "I would have thought from the way you were dressed you were a Duel academy mascot of some kind. That or a cheerleader of some kind."

Crowler frowned slightly. That was not the reaction he had wanted. Snorting, he reached to the centre of his dueling device, "Duel Vest on!" the machine came to life as he drew five cards from the top. Jaden's eyes widened as he saw that the piece of machinery was something to duel with.

"Wow! Sweet gear! How can I get a blue blazer like that?" asked Jaden excitedly. He was under the impression that the Duel Vest and the jacket were part of the same package. Still, it was a question that Crowler was happy to answer.

"Oh, it just takes lots of hard work and high marks," he answered. '_But you'll have to get into Duel Academy first! That's something I intend to make sure never happens!_'

"Okay! Then let's duel!" Jaden grinned. The game was on.

J: **4000**

C: **4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden spoke as he drew his card. "Sweet! I'll summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in defense mode!"

A man donned in green armor and feathers appeared. He had large wings and a heroic aura around himself. He quickly crouched down and crossed his arms, revealing his position on the field.

**Elemental Hero Avian** :LV3/Wind/Warrior/1000/1000

"Then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," Jaden grinned. He then looked at Crowler with expectant eyes. "Time to get your game on!"

"Yes, very nice. Now don't tell me what to do," Crowler muttered as he drew a card. '_Since I'm using my personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be in control for this entire duel. I'll fail this little punk in no time flat!_"

"Now, I'll start off nice and easy by playing the magic card, **Confiscation,**" Crowler announced as he slipped a card into one of the magic/trap slots. It immediately took affect as the area began to glow brightly.

Jaden blinked as he waited for the effect to resolve, "So…what does it do?"

"What it does is allow me to take a peek at your hand. Then I can pick one of them to send to the graveyard. At the cost of 1000 life points of course," Crowler smirked as Jaden's hand appeared in holograms in front of him. "Ah yes. I remember some of these cards back when I was a naïve rookie. Now, I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

C: **4000 -- 3000**

Jaden grimaced as he watched the hologram of his card explode. Reluctantly, he had slipped his card into the graveyard. Looking up, he spied Crowler still smirking like he had just found an incredible joke, "Next I'll place two cards face down. After that, I will play the magic card **Heavy Storm!**"

A sudden windstorm swept through the arena. The wind caught on Jaden's trap card and sent it flying before it exploded. Both cards on Crowler's side of the field flipped face up to reveal pictures of some twisted gold statues. However, the cards were only there for a moment before they too exploded into shards of holographic data. A moment after that, the wind died down and Jaden was able to see what was going on.

"Whoops! I guess you forgot about your own facedown cards!" Jaden grinned.

"Now now, young scholar," Crowler grinned. "We must never speak out of turn."

As Crowler spoke, a thick dark fog began to flood into the area. Jaden shivered as it pooled around Crowler's side of the field, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Why, nothing yet," Crowler answered with a growing grin. "But that's about to change!"

The fog on Crowlers side seemed to explode before two monsters rose from the ground. Both were snake-like with spindly arms. Their large mouths were filled with sharp teeth and had four red eyes and horns. Their bodies looked like they were made of pure gold. Both were hissing loudly and roared at Jaden. The applicant trembled and felt a shiver creep up his spine as the monsters stared at him hungrily.

"Oh man," Jaden gulped.

* * *

"Uhhh, could someone please explain what happened?" Syrus asked uncertainly. From what he knew, trap cards didn't summon two monsters after they were destroyed.

"It's quite simple," Bastion explained. "Those two cards that Dr. Crowler sent to the graveyard were called **Statue of the Wicked**. They're a special trap card which when destroyed, summon a **Wicked Token **monster to the field. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"This doesn't smell right," Kotaro frowned. "From the duels I've seen here, the examination decks don't have cards like that in them. I don't think that Crowler guy is using one of the examination decks."

"Are you sure?" asked Syrus in worry. "I mean, that one examiner used that moving fortress card on you."

"That card was allowed because despite the power it has, it is filled with weaknesses and easy to exploit if a duelist is skilled enough," Bastion explained with a growing frown. "Statue of the Wicked has much fewer weaknesses, but it's the fact that there are two of them that worries me."

"So we're both thinking the same thing," Kotaro frowned.

"Huh?" Syrus blinked.

**

* * *

**

Wicked Token:

LV4/Dark/Fiend/1000/1000

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler smirked at his young opponent.

"You bet!" Jaden laughed. "I can't remember the last time that learning was this much fun!"

"Well, I am a rather excellent teacher, thank you" Crowler scowled. The kid wasn't shivering in his boots like most young duelists that Crowler had chastised in the past. Well, if he wasn't going to be scared now, he would be soon. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my legendary **Ancient Gear Golem!**"

The two tokens vanished in a haze of fire before the flames were swallowed by the fog. The fog then bulged before the body of a gigantic machine rose into the air. It was human shaped, but it was made of old steel and moved with loud gears. Its head was shaped like a roman helmet, but only a single red eye could be seen. The grinding sounds of gears and ancient machinery echoed through the hollow body of the monster as it stood to attention.

* * *

"That's it!" Alexis gasped as the machine appeared on the field. "The legendary rare card!"

"And we're about to see what makes it so legendary," Zane commented as he eyed the duel.

**

* * *

**

Ancient Gear Golem:

LV8/Earth/Machine/3000/3000

"Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler cried loudly to his monster.

The golem's gears roared to life, spinning at a rapid pace. The monster stomped over to Jaden's side of the field as its mechanics groaned. It reared back a fist and slammed it into Elemental Hero Avian. The green hero didn't stand a chance as the mechanical fist slammed into him. He flew back from the sheer force before exploding into shards. Jaden groaned as the golem's fist continuing past Avian and phase through him. It wasn't the only thing that took a hit either. His life points suddenly began to drop as the golem finished its assault.

J: **4000 -- 2000**

* * *

"Damn, a big ass monster with a trampling effect," frowned Kotaro.

"Actually, the term is piercing now," corrected Bastion.

"You don't say," Kotaro blinked. Man, he had been out of the loop for a while.

* * *

"Now don't feel bad," Crowler chuckled as he watched Jaden tremble after the hit. "Some people just aren't cut out...for…it?"

"Ha ha ha!" Jaden laughed happily. "Man, now I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!"

"Huh?!" Crowler gaped at Jaden's attitude. He then started growling at the opponent he was facing. '_Can't this punk take a hint? He is NOT going to get into Duel Academy! And he is especially not going to make a mockery of MY deck!_'

'_Wow, I must really be impressing him. He's trembling," _Jaden thought with a grin as he drew another card. As he did so, he could hear a soft cooing noise come from apparently nowhere. Looking at what he drew, he discovered that he had drawn **Winged Kuriboh**. "Huh? You want me to play you?" another cooing noise sounded off and the image of the Winged Kuriboh actually winked. "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is. I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

The tiny puff ball appeared in a flash of light. It had a tiny pair of white wings coming from its back and large cute eyes. The little monster cooed softly as it stared down the giant machine that its duelist was facing off against.

* * *

'_Oi! That thing's like me!_'

Kotaro blinked as his eyes widened. Bastion and Syrus both didn't notice how Kotaro's interest suddenly became more intense. In his eyes, that Winged Kuriboh looked different from the other holograms. While the holograms were very impressive, they were still obviously holograms. This Winged Kuriboh on the other hand, was different. It was a little too lifelike for a simple hologram. The fur actually looked like real fur instead of a mass of brown. The creature was even scratching an itch as it cooed and looked at the Ancient Gear Golem.

There was something different about the Winged Kuriboh.

* * *

"I'll then throw down a face down," Jaden continued as he slipped a card into his Duel Disc. "Not bad huh teach?"

"No, not bad," Crowler chuckled. "But, I'm a master tactician so a Kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even if it has wings. Its defense points are much too low to compare to my golem. It's a textbook mistake so don't feel bad. Now, let us continue," the Duel Vest popped a card into Crowler's hand. He placed it in his hand and looked back to the field with a smirk on his face. "Now, Golem, crush that little hairball with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem roared to life again with groaning and clanking. The stomped across the field and reared back its gigantic fist with a hiss of gears and hydraulics. It then lunged forward and plowed the gigantic limb into the Winged Kuriboh. It gave off a final coo before it shattered into glitter and shards of hologram.

'_Sorry Winged Kuriboh,_' Jaden thought regretfully to his new monster. Even after that guy he bumped into on the way to the exam had given it to him, he had to let it get destroyed like that.

"Hmph! Check your gear! Your life points haven't gone down," Crowler frowned.

"My gear is just fine," Jaden chuckled. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take any damage."

"EH?!" Crowler gaped.

* * *

"There's something you don't see everyday," Alexis smiled. "A technique that the doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique out there," Zane retorted. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Well, that kid sure knew it," Alexis retorted.

* * *

"Fine, fine, I guess you lame little monster managed to save you," Crowler snickered. It was no skin off his nose anyway. What was one more turn to show a little punk his place? It was just more fun for him.

"Hey, watch it teach!" Jaden frowned. "You may have beaten Winged Kuriboh, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

Oh, that's right," Crowler smirked. "I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Jaden grinned as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you activated my trap card! It's one of my favorites too! **Hero Signal! **This baby lets me bring out an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck and summon it!"

The trap card flipped up and activated. It shot a beam of light which a lot like a signal into the roof of the arena. It depicted a large H that looked like it was meant to call down a superhero of some kind.

"And that will bring out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!" Jaden announced as he drew a card from his deck. He slapped it onto his Duel Disc, activating his systems. A blast of red fire erupted onto the field before unleashing the hero, or in this case, heroine. This new monster was a female with pale skin in a red outfit and long black hair. She let off a battle cry before standing at attention.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** LV3/Fire/Warrior/1200/800

"My turn," Jaden then announced as he drew a card. "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one is for you. First, I'll play the magic card, **The Warrior Returning Alive!** This magic card allows me to summon one warrior-type monster from the graveyard and put it into my hand. Since I only have Avian, I pick him. Of course, then I'll summon him to the field!"

A card slipped out of Jaden's graveyard and into his waiting hand. Taking it, he placed it on his disc, bringing his winged hero back to the field in a flash of light and feathers. Both he and Burstinatrix were absolutely fearless as they stared down the Ancient Gear Golem.

"Okay, I see, another amateur mistake!" Crowler nodded. "Now, would anyone like to tell us what our young friend did wrong?"

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden spoke up. "I know my two heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but putting them together is a different story! Especially with this, **Polymerization!**" Both Avian and Burstinatrix leaped into the air as the card was played. As they were in the air, they were both absorbed in a wormhole-like haze. The warp was there for a moment before a new being came out. It was a may figure with strong muscles and green skin. He had a white wing coming out of his left shoulder while a red dragon's head and arm made up his right arm with a red tail coming from his back. No mouth was visible along with red eyes.

"Combine into **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**" Jaden cried as the monster hovered above the ground. "I hope your golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **LV6/Wind/Warrior/2100/1200

"Now things are going to get interesting," Kotaro smirked.

"So, what do you think teach?" asked Jaden as Flame Wingman took his place.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur," Crowler shrugged. "But next time maybe you should play something with more attack points that what is already out on the field. Anyway, I'm a very busy man so are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden grinned. "I know that Flame Wingman's attack points aren't enough to beat your Golem, so that's why I have this card," he flipped his last card in his hand over so to reveal a magic card. "**Skyscraper!**"

A panel opened on Jaden's Duel Disc and he slipped the card inside. Shutting it, the card took effect. All around the arena, large buildings began to rise from the ground. They all reached into the air as a night sky shone overhead with a full moon illuminated everything. At the top of the highest tower was Flame Wingman being illuminated by the silver orb in the sky. The Ancient Gear Golem stood in the midst of the tall buildings much like a monster who was terrorizing the city that Flame Wingman blended so well into.

"Okay Flame Wingman!" Jaden grinned. "Show off those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Flame Wingman nodded as he took flight. He didn't hesitate for a moment as he flew towards the Ancient Gear Golem with the intent of destroying it.

"Fine by me! Bring him on!" Crowler smirked. "This Skyscraper field card didn't lower my golem's attack power by one point!"

"You're right!" Jaden agreed. "What this field card did do was raise my Flame Wingman's attack power by a grand total of one thousand!"

"HUH?!" Crowler paled, beginning to panic. "WAIT!! TIME OUT!!"

"Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled to his descending hero.

**Flame Wingman: **2100 -- 3100

Flame Wingman's eyes narrowed as his entire body was covered in flames. He then reared back his dragon head and let flames begin to collect inside the fanged mouth. The golem was lethargic compared to its earlier movements and didn't offer any kind of effective resistance against the attack. Flame Wingman continued one and slammed his dragon head into the golem's face with an explosion of fire. Dust and debris flew in all directions from the force of the explosion.

"I can't believe this!" Crowler cried out. "That was my best card!" His comedic panic attack was further made amusing by a piece of the debris hitting his head.

"And because of my Flame Wingman's super power that golem's attack points get deducted from your life points. Sweet huh?" Jaden grinned.

"What?! No!" Crowler cried in shock. A groaning noise caught his attention and he looked up to see his headless golem shuddering. Without enough time to run away, the giant machine collapsed with the broken metal piling on top of the angry teacher. "Ahhhhhhh!"

C: **3000** -- **0**

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned. "So I guess I pass the test, huh teach?"

"Nnnnng!" Crowler groaned as the holograms vanished. "Impossible! There's no way this punk could defeat me!"

* * *

No…way!" Chazz gaped. "It had to be luck! There's no way Doctor Crowler could lose to a guy like that!"

He didn't sound too convinced. His two fiends were too shocked to say anything.

* * *

"Wow," Alexis smiled. "Two kids with potential in one day. That's something."

"Hmm," Zane frowned. He then wordlessly turned around and headed away. He figured he had seen enough.

* * *

"Great job, Jaden!" Kotaro grinned as he, Syrus, and Bastion headed down to meet up with him. "You trounced that guy!"

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus laughed.

"Yes, congratulations," Bastion nodded. "I look forward to seeing you around Duel Academy."

"Hey, it was easy!" Jaden smirked. "All in a day's work." He then stared at Kotaro. "Hey, your Kamen Rider deck is just as sweet! Awesome cards!"

"Thanks," smiled Kotaro. "It's a pleasure to meet another fellow hero enthusiast."

Kotaro was genuinely surprised to find someone who used heroic cards like he did. The Elemental Hero cards weren't known for their overwhelming power. It was their fusions which had that power. To see someone actually using them was pretty surprising. Even more surprising was to see them actually win with them. Kotaro had tried to use Elemental Heroes in the past, but he never got the strategy down perfectly. That was before he discovered the Kamen Riders though.

"Heh," Jaden grinned. "Hey, they're the best."

"I'll bet my Kamen Riders are better," Kotaro retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden began to smile. "Care to duel and find out?"

"Ahem," Bastion coughed, catching the attention of both boys. "While a duel between Elemental Heroes and Kamen Riders would be interesting, I think we should go register. Otherwise we're not going to be able to go to Duel Academy."

"You're right!" Syrus gasped. "We gotta move!"

"Hey, relax," Jaden shrugged. "The tables aren't going anywhere. We've got time."

"Actually, we don't," Bastion replied. "The tables will close in a few minutes. If we miss it, we'll have to reapply next year."

"WHAT?!" Jaden cried. "We gotta move!"

The four boys then decided to make tracks. They had already gotten into Duel Academy, but now they just had to get there.

To Be Continued...

A/N: This is an idea I had floating around in my head for a while. Thought I'd write it down and see how it turned out. Save for the Kamen Rider cards which I made up, all the other cards used are rea in either real life, anime, or manga. Thank you YuGiOh Wikia.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider. Those all belong to their respective owners and not me. I am not making a penny off of this work, but I admit that I had fun making it.

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 2: Rider on Campus

"_Attention all passengers,_" the pilots voice echoed over an intercom. "_If you look outside your window, you will see your new home away from home coming up. Also, we ask that you don't push. After you take a peek, please set your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Next stop, Academy Island. _"

Kotaro peered out of the window as he got himself situated. The island was definitely something to see. It was mostly forest with a beach at one part and the academy itself standing tall. It was a mostly sandstone colored building with a blue, red, and yellow adornments on the front. Obelisks could also be seen decorating around the building. An intimidating thing to see was that volcano spewing smoke at the top of the island. A dock facility could also be found at the seaside near the school.

The heli-carrier landed without a problem and all of the students were released. From there, they were guided to the main building where there were given packages for their school equipment in the gym. Everyone quickly changed into their school uniforms before being sent to one of the announcement halls. Kotaro was put in a new yellow blazer and given a PDA along with Bastion. Eyeing Syrus and Jaden, he noticed that they were wearing red blazers. It didn't escape his notice either that the people wearing blue blazers managed to have the cooler outfits. Lining up in the main announcement room, a large screen activated, revealing a bald man with a beard and wearing a crimson blazer that was similarly styled after the blue students.

"Welcome my new students!" the man smiled happily through the screen. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy. You are the best and brightest duelists that the world has to offer, or else you wouldn't be here of course!"

Jaden's half-asleep snore seemed to go unnoticed.

"Now, all of you should take today to get yourselves situated in your assigned dorms," Sheppard continued. "I'm sure you'll find yourselves very comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course."

Sheppard's speech about hope for the future and beginning ones life went on for a couple of minutes. Eventually he dismissed all of the new students. Kotaro was happy for the release since his legs were beginning to cramp. Looking to his new PDA, he found that he had an email already. Opening it, he discovered that he was given his room assignment.

"Well now Kotaro," Bastion spoke up as both boys exited the building. "It appears we're both going to be neighbors in Ra Yellow."

"That it does," Kotaro nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing how things are going to go here."

"Hey Bastion! Kotaro!" a familiar voice called. Both Ra Yellow students turned to find Jaden and Syrus leaning against one of the stones depicting Duel Monsters. "Hey, are you guys in Slifer Red too?"

"Hmm, let's see," Bastion pondered as he checked his uniform. "Yellow jacket, yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I'm in Ra Yellow."

"And since my uniform is the same as Bastion's, I'm probably in Ra Yellow too," Kotaro nodded.

"Oh, so the jacket tells us which dorm we're in?" Jaden blinked as he examined his jacket. He didn't seem to have caught on to that fact yet.

"Please tell me you're not just realizing this now?" Kotaro chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, well, so what if I did?" Jaden huffed indignantly. "I may be colorblind you know! Ever think about that?"

"Actually, no we didn't," Bastion replied. "Are you colorblind?"

"No, but I could have been," Jaden laughed. "Anyway, I suppose we'll see you guys around the dorms?"

"I doubt that," Bastion replied as he pointed out towards a lonely corner of the island. "Your dorms are all the way over there. Ra Yellow is in a completely different direction."

"See you," Kotaro waved as he and Bastion headed out.

The Ra Yellow dorms were definitely a nice place. It was clean and looked to be completely modern. There were some nice looking gardens decorating the place. Inside, the building was moderately decorated with tasteful art depicting the **Winged Dragon of Ra **and other Duel Monsters. In all, Ra Yellow actually looked like an actual dorm room rather than the mansion Obelisk Blue had or the dingy apartments Slifer Red had to deal with. Heading up to his room, Kotaro found it to be spacious with a computer, bed, closet, bathroom, and some fake plants for decoration.

"Not bad," Kotaro nodded. He poked his head out and spied Bastion coming out of his room to grab his bags. "So how's your room suiting you Bastion?"

"It suits me fine," smiled Bastion. "What about you?"

"Heck, as long as I got a place to sleep, I'm okay with it," said Kotaro. "So, what's next on the itinerary?"

"A welcoming party for new students here," informed Bastion.

"Yeah, something to eat," grinned Kotaro. As Bastion moved the last of his bags into his dorm, he and Kotaro headed out to Ra Yellow's main cafeteria. "Hey Bastion, is it just me or did there seem to be this invisible wall separating the students here?"

"So you noticed it too," Bastion replied. "I asked an upperclassman about it and it really has to do with the three dorms. Apparently the higher you are the more preferential treatment you get. Obelisk Blue students are the cream of the crop here. They have amazing skills, connections, and grades which boosts them to the highest ranks here. We here in Ra Yellow have the great grades and good skills to back them up. However, those in Slifer Red like Syrus and Jaden are considered the lowest of the low. Lowest grades and skills. Lots of them are rumored to be borderline expulsion cases."

"Oh man," Kotaro grimaced. "They can't be that bad, can they?"

"Doubtful, especially after the way we've seen Jaden duel," Bastion shrugged. "I think it is just because of bad grades that someone like Jaden is where he is. Of course, he probably got on Crowler's bad side by beating him so I don't predict his advancement anytime soon."

"Yeah, he seemed the type to hold a grudge," Kotaro nodded.

Both duelists entered the cafeteria, finding it to be a large room filled with polished wood tables and green chairs. Several fellow Ra Yellow students were already sitting down and chatting among themselves. Kotaro and Bastion decided to grab some seats. The room soon filled with first year Ra Yellow students before the head of their dorm appeared. He was a man who called himself Satyr, but his presence was just so hard to notice, not many students paid too much attention to his speech. Eventually they managed to begin eating, with both young men taking in the lobster meals with gusto.

"So what are your plans here first Kotaro?" asked Bastion curiously.

"Well, I was planning to explore campus," Kotaro shrugged. "You know, see what's here and maybe catch a duel or two. You can never have too many duels."

"A good mindset for a student here," Bastion agreed. "I'm just going to be working on some calculations to balance out my deck. I don't know who I'll be facing so I have to be prepared for anything."

"I guess," Kotaro nodded as he finished off his shrimp. "Well, I guess I'll be off."

"Happy hunting," Bastion nodded as he continued eating.

* * *

The campus itself seemed to be an okay place to hang out. The scenery was pretty good to look at and the girls' uniforms were pretty good eye candy too. Of course, his main focus was trying to find someone to duel. He had his updated Duel Disc on and everything. His image practically screamed for someone to start dueling him. Sadly, everyone was too busy talking or going somewhere to even give him a passing glance.

"So much for the action at Duel Academy," Kotaro grumbled. "And here I thought that there would actually be some action going around here."

Looking around, he spotted a dueling arena in the distance. Figuring that it would be worth the trip, he headed to see if there was anything interesting happening there. The trek wasn't too far and the arena looked like it was worth it. Finding one of the entrances, Kotaro stepped inside and traveled to where the main arena was. As he was walking, he noticed that someone was talking up ahead. Moving onwards, he came out to see Jaden and Syrus facing off against three male Obelisk Blue students. A blonde female Obelisk Blue student seemed to be defending Jaden and Sryus from the smack talking to them. As he came into sight, an Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses and wearing his hair to the side took notice.

"Well, they're coming out of the woodwork," he smirked. "Hey Chazz, it's that guy with those Kamen Rider cards."

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Kotaro. "Well, it looks like he's a Ra reject. Better than the Slifer slackers anyway."

"Hey!" Syrus and Jaden frowned.

"Chazz, would it kill you to give it a rest?" the blonde female frowned.

"Hey, it's in my nature," Chazz grinned as he turned to face the approaching Kotaro. "I saw you at the duel exams. Bet you think you're pretty slick with those Kamen Riders. Well, don't think just because you have some rare cards that you're a real duelist."

"At least I know how to use my rare cards," Kotaro frowned. "Whereas I bet you're still trying to figure out how to even play with the cards mommy and daddy bought for you."

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Burn!" Jaden laughed. Even the blonde seemed to find the comment a little bit amusing. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush their amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"And how much did he pay them to say that I wonder," Kotaro retorted

Normally Kotaro was a pretty easy guy to get along with, but there was something about the self-righteous, the arrogant, and/or bullies that really ticked him off. Hearing how Chazz and his friends were mocking Jaden and Syrus just because of what dorm they were in was close to setting him off. Of course, just seeing that arrogant smirk on his face was what made him decide that he was going to annoy and do all sorts of annoying and downright infuriating things to Chazz in the future. Just seeing him ready to snap was amusing enough. Guys like him tended to lose their tempers over little comments and it was rather amusing to see them throw a tantrum.

"You'd better watch your mouth, Ra reject!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or else what?" Kotaro snickered. "You have a problem with what I'm saying then why don't you let your cards do the job? If you win I'll take back everything I said, heck, I'll even become Chazz' personal lapdog for a week."

Chazz blinked at the offer before he started to smirk. Well, that would be a perfect way to resolve the Ra reject's authority problem. Being his personal slave would teach him a little about how things worked in Duel Academy, "Well, with such a tempting offer, sounds like it would make for some decent entertainment."

"You got yourself a deal!" the bulky Obelisk smirked. "Get ready to learn why we Obelisks are the best in Duel Academy!"

"You guys totally got played," the blonde muttered to herself. It was obvious to her that the Ra Yellow kid was provoking them for a duel. Still, she was glad to see that someone was standing up to Chazz. Most people were more likely to stay out of his way because of his family and his duel record. It didn't look like she, Chazz, or his buddies were going to be joining the Obelisk welcome dinner anytime soon.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to see those Kamen Riders in action again!"

Kotaro leaped onto the main stage in the arena while the bulky Obelisk got on the opposite end. The blonde, Jaden, and Syrus took a seat behind Kotaro while Chazz and the remaining Obelisk took the other end. Kotaro's opponent retrieved a Duel Disc from his buddies before he inserted his deck. Kotao seemed indifferent to the smirk aimed at him as he unzipped his jacket, revealing a red T-shirt underneath with a gold dragon symbol on the front. It was the same symbol that was seen on his Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" the Obelisk grinned arrogantly.

"Whatever," Kotaro grumbled. "So who are you anyway?"

"Sam Oxford," the Obelisk replied. "Now, let's duel!"

K: **4000**

S: **4000**

"I'll go first!" Sam grinned as he drew his first card to go with his hand. He then smirked and held up a card. "I'll start this off by summoning **Batteryman AA **in attack mode!"

Sam placed the card on the field and in a flash of light, the monster appeared. It looked like a thin machine with an AA red battery for a body. Its metal limbs were spindly with orange boot-like feet. Its head was round and its arms were orange gauntlets.

**Batteryman AA** LV3/Light/Thunder/0/0

"And get this," Sam continued. "My Batteryman gets one thousand attack points as long as all Batteryman AA are in attack mode. He also gets one thousand attack points per Batteryman AA on the field!" His words were given effect when the Batteryman began to spark and give small bolts of electricity.

**Batteryman AA** 0 -- 1000

"Yes, that's very impressive," Kotaro shrugged. "You done yet?"

"Go ahead," Sam smirked.

* * *

"So it begins," the glasses wearing Obelisk student snickered.

"That Ra reject isn't going to know what hit him," Chazz chuckled.

* * *

"My turn," Kotaro spoke s he drew his card. Eyeing his hand, he picked one out. "I will summon **Kamen Rider Alternative** in attack mode!"

Kotaro put the card on his disc and allowed the monster to appear. It was a humanoid covered in small plated armor with a box-like metal armguard and an insect-like metal helmet. The only facial features he had was a black visor, a gray mouth guard, and a short pair of antennae.

**Kamen Rider Alternative** LV4/Earth/Warrior/1500/1000

"What do you think of that?" questioned Kotaro.

"Wimpy looking like your other monsters," snorted Sam.

Kotaro frowned. Nobody insulted the cards his dad worked on with all his heart. It was his dad who taught him about the 'Heart of Justice' and Kotaro was going to prove it using the Kamen Riders.

"Say that after you win," Kotaro growled. "Alternative, attack the Batteryman!"

Alternative nodded before he made tracks across the arena. As he got closer, he took a flying leap into the air. The Batteryman tried to retaliate with an electric shock, but the voltage couldn't penetrate the armor. Alternative continued as if nothing was hitting him before his boot collided with the Batteryman's head. The electric monsters gave off a garbled cry as it was launched back from the kick. As it hit the ground near Sam's feet, it vanished with a shattering noise and a rain of hologram shards.

"Ngh!" Sam grunted as shards flew past.

S: **4000 -- 3500**

"Some monster," Kotaro snickered. "Your move."

"Gladly!" Sam retorted as he drew his card. "I'll play the magic card called **Battery Charger!** This magic card allows me to special summon one Batteryman card from my graveyard for the cost of 500 life points and I choose Batteryman AA!"

S: **3500 -- 3000**

In a flash of light, a large electrical device appeared on the field. It crackled with electricity as three grooves were found in it. Two were empty, but the last one held Batteryman AA in it. The machine crackled with power as the electricity was sent into the small monster. The Batteryman in the machine seemed to glow brightly as it was recharged and hopped out onto the arena. The recharging machine then vanished.

"Then I'll summon a second Batteryman AA to the field in attack mode!" Sam continued, bringing an identical Batteryman to the field. "Remember, since they are both in attack mode, they both get one thousand attack points per Batteryman AA on the field!"

"Uh-oh!" Kotaro gulped.

**Batteryman AA **0 -- 2000

* * *

"Oh man!" Syrus trembled. "Kotaro's in trouble now!"

"Man, who'd have thought those Batterymen could pack such a punch?" asked Jaden in genuine surprise.

"Sam's used this strategy dozens of times," Alexis sighed. "He takes some damage in the beginning with his Batterymen before pumping them up."

* * *

"Oh man," Glasses chuckled. "Hey, can I borrow the Ra reject? I could use the help carrying my books."

"Maybe after I have him clean my boots."

"Now this is why I'm in Obelisk Blue!" Sam gloated. "Batterymen, attack!"

The first of the Batterymen charged forward and unleashed a blast of electric voltage. It cut through the air and collided with Alternative. The Kamen Rider unleashed a cry of pain before he vanished in an explosion.

"Crap!" Kotaro cried as his life points took a hit.

K: **4000 -- 3500**

The second Batteryman took up the attack by unleashing his own attack. It followed much like the first, only this time it hit Kotaro. An electric shock slightly buzzed him as his life points took an even deeper hit.

K: **3500 -- 1000**

"This is what it means to be in Obelisk Blue!" Sam continued to gloat as he ended his turn. "Maybe Chazz will let me borrow you to clean my dorm room for a while!"

"Shut up," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. "Gloat when you've won. I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Alternative from my graveyard!"

A flash of light erupted from the ground before Alternative reappeared and stood tall once again.

"Now, I'll use his special ability and summon **Mirror Monster-Psycorogue!**" Kotaro continued.

Kotaro played his new card, bringing out a new monster. This one was a black bodied monster which had black skin and a metal mask over its face. Cables ran along its body and down its back. It chattered aggressively as it stared at the opposing Batterymen.

**Mirror Monster-Psycorogue **LV6/Dark/Insect/1900/1900

* * *

"Oh man," Jaden blinked. "Creepy."

"Reminds me of something I saw in a movie," Syrus trembled.

* * *

"Finally, I will play the magic of Mirror World!" Kotaro finished as he popped a third card into the Field Magic Card Zone.

The entire arena sparkled before crystal shards appeared everywhere. They remained there for a moment before vanishing to reveal the arena again. Nothing looked different, but if there were written words around, people would have noticed that they were reversed. Alternative immediately reacted as his attack points rose.

**Kamen Rider Alternative** 1500 -- 2000

"Not bad reject," Sam taunted. "But that thing isn't strong enough to take out my Batterymen!"

"I know that! I'm not done yet!" Kotaro frowned. "Now, I'm going to play my second magic card, **Sword Vent-Slash Dagger!**"

Alternative raised his arm and blue flares erupted in his hand. The flames then solidified to become a gray blade with metal spikes coming out of it.

"Normally a monster equipped with this card gains five hundred attack points," Kotaro explained. "However, since Alternative is the one getting equipped with this card, he gains one thousand attack points instead!"

**Kamen Rider Alternative **2000 -- 3000

"And for a special treat, I'll use Psycorogue's second special ability!" Kotaro explained. "If Mirror World is in play, I can equip him to a Kamen Rider. If I do, that Rider can attack twice!"

"Huh?!" Sam gaped.

Psycorogue shifted down to all fours and began to change. His body changed to that of a motorcycle while his arms and legs became wheels. Handlebars rose from his neck while his face stared at the Batterymen. Alternative walked over to the new motorcycle and mounted it.

"Alternative! Attack the Batterymen!" Kotaro shouted loudly.

Alternative's motorcycle roared to life as he raced toward the opposite end of the battlefield. He raised his weapon over his head as he took aim at the two Batterymen on the opposite side of the field. The two electric monsters attempted to defend themselves, but Alternative was already getting out of the way. In a flash of movement, he raced past the two Batterymen. The two monsters suddenly lost their electric charge before splitting in half. The pieces fell to the ground and exploded while Alternative returned to his side of the field.

S: **3500 -- 1500**

"I end my turn," Kotaro grinned.

"Grrr," Sam growled as he drew his card.

* * *

"Wow! Hey, you think Kotaro might win?" Syrus asked excitedly.

"I think this duel is in the bag!" Jaden nodded. "Those sweet cards really helped him make a comeback!"

"I don't know," Alexis frowned. "Sam is in Obelisk Blue for a reason. I doubt that he'd only rely on his Batterymen."

* * *

"Woah," Glasses blinked. "I can't remember the last time someone interrupted the Batterymen strategy. Usually Sam can get all three out after his first one is destroyed."

"He'd better get his act together," Chazz frowned. "Otherwise he's gonna wish he was in Slifer Red after I get through with him."

* * *

"I play the spell, **Card of Sanctity!**" Sam announced as he plays his card. "Now we draw until our hands are full, which gives us a whole new hand!"

"I know what it does," Kotaro mumbled as he got his own cards.

"Well, I hope you know this one then," Sam snickered. "**Tribute to the Doomed!** By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! Say good by to your Kamen Rider!"

Sam ditched a card before using his spar. From the holographic image of the card, bandages flung out towards Alternative. The Kamen Rider couldn't get away in time before they captured him, wrapping him securely. Alternative gave off a groan of pain before he exploded within the bandages, making them vanish with him. Psycorogue immediately reverted to his natural form with his Rider gone.

"Heh, not so tough now!" Sam snickered. "Now, I'll play **Batteryman C **in attack mode!"

Sam's new monster was similar to Batteryman AA. Its body was silver with blue boot-like feet and blue gauntlet-like hands. Its head was round like the other Batterymen and was blue like its limbs. Overall, it wasn't too threatening.

**Batteryman C** LV2/Light/Thunder/0/0

"I'll finish by placing one card face down," Sam finished as he brought the card out.

"My turn," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. He knew that card that Sam had put down was definitely a trap. Still, having a monster in attack mode with no attack points was too good a target to give up. Still, there was something to be said for being careful.

"I will sacrifice Mirror Monster-Psycorogue for **Kamen Rider Zolda** in attack mode!" Kotaro announced as he began the summons.

Psycorogue vanished in a blast of light before a new Kamen Rider took his place. He was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor on his shoulders and torso. His helmet was green with a metallic visor with narrow slits for eyes. Machinery was on both sides of his head along with a silver mouthguard. A green gun was mounted at the side while a silver belt with a green centre and a bull face was around his waist.

**Kamen Rider Zolda **LV5/Earth/Warrior/1800/1300

**Kamen Rider Zolda **1800 -- 2300

"He'll attack your Batteryman C!" Kotaro shouted as Zolda raised his gun to shoot.

"I don't think so!" Sam retorted. "Activate trap! **Spellbinding Circle!**!"

Before Zolda could do his attack, a circle of runic symbols appeared around him. The magical circle pinned his arms, keeping him from shooting at the pudgy Batterman. Zolda groaned in agitation, trying to move, but to no avail. Kotaro just frowned.

"Tsk!" the Ra Yellow duelist growled. He then put a card facedown. "I put down one card and end my turn."

"Good!" Sam grinned. He drew his card. "Now this is going to end! I will sacrifice Batteryman C for my **Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!**"

The Batteryman vanished into a flash of electric light. To Kotaro's shock, a large robotic dragon rose from the field. It was made of brown steel with circuitry patters all over its body. Its eyes were red light and electricity that had a red tint to it was sparkling through its mouth and over its wings. In the centre of its chest was Batteryman C, supplying power to the giant machine.

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon** LV5/Light/Thunder/2400/1000

* * *

"Holy cow!" Jaden gaped. "That's crazy!"

"Oh man!" Syrus whimpered. "That's not good! Zolda's not strong enough to take it down!"

"Sam's played that dozens of times before," Alexis frowned. "As if its attack points aren't enough, its special ability makes it even scarier."

* * *

"Sam's got this in the bag now," Glasses laughed. "No one besides another Obelisk has beaten that card before."

"That Ra reject is toast," Chazz agreed. "Hope he likes cleaning carpets, 'cause that's what his first job is."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sam crowed loudly. "Now you're finished! That Kamen Rider may be strong, but my dragon is way stronger! And guess what, he's got a special ability too!"

"And what ability is that?" asked Kotaro.

"Well, since I sacrificed Batteryman C for my dragon, my dragon gains the ability to inflict piercing damage to my opponent!" Sam grinned. "Either way, your life points are going to take a hit! Dragon, attack Zolda!"

The dragon gave off a roar which sounded like shredding metal as it attacked. It opened its mouth and a gigantic surge of electricity poured out, heading for the stunned Zolda. It seemed like he was going to get trashed.

"Activate Waboku!" Kotaro called as he revealed his facedown card. There was a sudden flash of light before the Voltech Dragon's attack was blocked. Zolda slumped in relief. He was safe for the moment.

"You bought yourself one turn, that's all!" Sam growled.

"One turn is all I need!" Kotaro retorted as he drew a card. A savage grin then overtook his face. "Sweet! I'll activate Zolda's effect and allow him to summon his Mirror Monster without needing a sacrifice! I'll summon **Mirror Monster-Magnugiga!**"

A loud roar echoed in the arena as the new Mirror Monster rose from the ground. It was a large robotic bull-man with huge guns for arms. It had gold horns sticking from its head and it was much taller than Zolda. It gave off a grunt before aiming its guns at the Voltech Dragon.

**Mirror Monster-Magnugiga **LV8/Earth/Machine/3000/2500

"W-what?!" Sam gaped. "Hey, no fair! A 3000 attack point monster without sacrifices is impossible!"

"That's the magic of the Kamen Riders," Kotaro grinned. "They make miracles happen! Magnugiga! Attack the dragon!"

Magunigiga gave off a groan of agreement as he raised his arms. Both weapons took aim at the dragon before Magnigiga let loose. Missiles and bullets roared across the field at the Voltech Dragon. The electric beast didn't even retaliate as its body was blown to scrap metal by the assault. Sam himself cried in shock as the shockwave hit him.

S: **1500 -- 400**

"You'll pay for that!" Sam shouted angrily.

"We'll see," Kotaro replied. "I'll end my turn."

"My move," Sam growled. He drew his card. "Okay, I'll play **Pot of Greed! **This will let me draw two new cards. Next I'll play **Monster Reincarnation!** By discarding one card, I can add one monster card to my hand!"

"I bet I know which one too," Kotaro frowned.

"That's for later though," Sam grinned. "First, I'll play **Dian Keto the Cure Master **to give me 1000 life points!"

S: **400 -- 1400**

"I'll play another Battery Charger to summon Batteryman AA back to the field."

S:** 1400 -- 900 **

The red and orange Batteryman made his appearance again.

"He won't stay long," Sam continued. "I will sacrifice my Batteryman AA for my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

In a blast of blue tinted electricity, the dragon returned to the field. This time, Batteryman AA was in the hollow that resting the centre of its chest. The dragon roared as it manifested. Then, its attack points suddenly went up!

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: **2400 -- 3400

"Surprised," Sam laughed at Kotaro's shocked face. "It's what happens with my dragon when I sacrifice a Batteryman AA to summon it. He gets one thousand attack points. More than enough to trash your Mirror Monster!"

* * *

"And that's what makes that dragon so terrible," Chazz grinned. "His special ability changes depending on which Batteryman is sacrificed to summon it."

"He's toast!" Glasses laughed.

* * *

"Dragon! Smash that Mirror Monster now!" Sam barked at his monster. The dragon obeyed and sent a wave of electric voltage at Magnugiga. The Mirrror Monster let out a cry of agony before it exploded in a haze of smoke and heat.

"Magnugiga!" Kotaro cried as he watched his monster vanish.

K: **1500 -- 1100**

"Heh!" Sam laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this! End turn!"

"Sure," Kotaro frowned as he drew a new card. Seeing it, he felt some relief. "I play the magic card **Premature Burial!** By paying 800 life points, I can summon a monster back from the graveyard and I choose Magnugiga!"

K: **1100 -- 300**

Maguniga burst through the arena floor and stood tall again. He didn't look pleased at being destroyed by the dragon. His arms were ready to fire at the opponent again.

"Are you dumb or something?" Sam laughed. "My dragon is way too strong for your monster to beat!"

"Well duh," Kotaro sighed. "But I don't plan for him to attack you alone. So, I'm going to play the magic card Final Vent!"

"Huh?" Sam paled.

"One of my favorites!" Kotaro smiled. "As long as I have a Kamen Rider and the proper Mirror Monster on the field, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field."

"What? No!" Sam cried.

"Now, let's let the Final Vent roar!" Kotaro grinned.

Zolda managed to raise his arm and held his gun up. Struggling over to Magnugiga's back, he inserted the barrel of the gun into the back of Magnugiga, which had a hollow for it. Magnugiga's chest and shins opened up to reveal several missiles and guns. Sam couldn't help but gulp at the sight of such firepower.

"Fire!" Kotaro ordered.

Zolda pulled the trigger and the projectiles began to fly. Missiles, lasers, and bullets shot through the air. They collided with the Voltech Dragon, making several explosions sound off against its metal skin. The explosions were loud and the smoke and flames eventually engulfed the dragon, destroying it.

"And when Final Vent destroys a monster, that monster's original attack points are deducted from your life points!" Kotaro finished.

"Noooooo!" Sam moaned as his life points began to drop.

S: **900 -**- **0**

"Game over," Kotaro stated with his thumb down.

"Awesome!" Jaden cheered as the holograms vanished. "This is what I came here for! The action, the duels, the trash talking, it's like a dream come true! I'm in heaven!"

"Great dueling Kotaro!" Syrus smiled.

"Amazing," Alexis blinked in shock. "Only other Obelisks have been able to beat Sam before. This guy must be something."

Up in the stands, Chazz's face was etched in the deepest scowl anyone had ever seen. Snorting, he got up, "Let's go."

"Huh?" Glasses blinked. "But what about Sam?"

"Let the loser stew," Chazz replied coldly. Glasses hesitated for a moment before following after his friend.

"Whew," Kotaro sighed as he shuffled his cards and deactivated his disc. "Well, I got what I came for. Sorry you guys had to see me being so rude though."

"Hey, no problem!" Jaden grinned. "Trash talking is part of it all."

"Yeah. Besides, it about time someone stood up to Chazz and his cronies anyway," the blond girl smiled. "By the way, my name's Alexis Rhodes."

"A pleasure," Kotaro nodded. "Glad to see not all Obelisk Blue students are jerks like Chazz."

"Don't judge a person by the color they wear," reminded Alexis. "So, those cards must be pretty special to you, huh?"

"Naturally." Kotaro grinned as he got off the stage. "Believe it or not, my father was the one who designed them and made the artwork, effects, and every card connected to the Kamen Riders. He managed to create prototypes and give them to me."

"Wicked!" Jaden cheered. "You must have access to the best cards in the world!"

"Well, I only took the Kamen Riders," Kotaro explained. "They were the epitome of what me and my dad believe in. The Heart of Justice."

"Wow!" Syrus gasped.

Alexis noted the slightly sad tone to Kotaro's voice. When he mentioned his father, his tone became darker. It was something that Alexis recognized. It was the same tone her own voice took when she remembered her own brother Atticus. Something had happened to Kotaro's father, something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get to the Obelisk Welcome Dinner. See ya," Alexis waved as she left the arena.

"Yeah, we had better get to our dinner too," Syrus agreed.

"I'm always game for free food!" Jaden grinned madly as he and Syrus took a running start for their dorm.

"Today was a good day," Kotaro smiled as he walked out.

The arena seemed to be alone to the average observer as Kotaro left. Of course, to someone who had a certain…sight, that wouldn't be true. Standing at the edge of the arena, a certain red-clad figure was watching the duelists leave. Next to him was a fluffy brown furball with white wings.

"_Nice kids,_" Ryuki nodded. "_I'm glad to see he'll have such good friends here._"

"_Ooo,_" Winged Kuriboh cooed.

"_Duh! Of course we're friends too!_" Ryuki laughed.

"_Ooo!_" Winged Kuriboh cooed happily.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider. Their respective owners do. I am only writing this for fun.

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: Ladies of the Duel

Kotaro had to admit that Duel Academy wasn't what he expected it to be. There weren't as many duels as he thought there would be and there was tons of homework involved. Since he had dueled Sam, many of the Obelisk students were giving him looks. Obviously Chazz or one of his buddies told the story about what happened. Either the students giving him looks were planning revenge or were just giving him a wide berth.

"It would be better if they would just duel me and get it over with," Kotaro grumbled to himself.

Classes were somewhat interesting when it came to subjects. Professor Banner's classes were rather interesting with his unknown strategies and damn near unnatural attacks. It was a class that Kotaro found himself waiting for. Of course, Professor Crowler's classes he could do without. The man knew what he was talking about in techniques and such, but he always went out of the way to glorify Obelisk students or pick on Slifer students. In the last class, he gave easy questions to Obelisks while he picked on Syrus with tougher questions even though the shorter boy would freeze up with nervousness whenever he was put in the spotlight. Jaden came to the rescue by reminding Crowler of how he lost to a Slifer student. The livid look on Crowler's face was priceless.

Kotaro just couldn't stand how elitist the Obelisks were, just because they were considered the best. He recalled how, despite having a superior special ability, Kaiba still lost a duel against Yugi when their respective God cards, Obelisk and Slifer, did battle. Ra too was the most powerful as it possessed the most destructive of special abilities. Obelisk only had like 4000 ATK while both Slifer and Ra could increase their ATK infinitely if one knew exactly how to do so.

So…with that in mind, shouldn't Obelisk be at the bottom with Slifer in the middle and Ra on top? He guessed Kaiba just wanted people to believe his old Obelisk was the best. Biased much?

At the moment, Kotaro was getting his normal uniform on after he finished gym class. He was running a bit late since he liked to make sure he looked proper. As he was finishing up, he spotted Syrus running into the locker room at high speed.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" he cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes! He must be using my locker again."

Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Kotaro blinked as he looked up from tying his shoes. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"GAH!!" the short young man cried in shock. Turning around, he saw Kotaro walking towards him. "K-K-Kotaro! Oh man! Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time," Kotaro blinked. Had Syrus really been that much out of it to not notice him from a few feet away? Well, granted the appearance of a love letter would be enough to bring anyone into a daze. "But that's not important. Open that letter and let's see whose heart you managed to ensnare."

"Right," Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter within. "From the moment I saw you…I've been in love with you?!"

"Woah. You got her in deep," Kotaro blinked with raised eyebrows. "How'd you do it?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," Syrus answered before he began reading. "Meet me behind the girls' dorm, endearingly…ALEXIS RHODES!?!?!"

"No way!" Kotaro gaped. "Okay that's it! Someone has to be setting you up!"

"Huh?" Syrus blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Call it gut instinct," said Kotaro. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that Alexis was as far out of his league as he could get. "But, just to make sure, I'm coming with you."

"Should we tell Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Um…" Kotaro hesitated. "I think it's better if it's just you and me. Jaden…he can be loud."

"Tell me about it. He snores as loud as he duels."

* * *

Kotaro had a bad feeling in his gut about the little rendezvous that Syrus was all smiles about. Something about it just didn't smell right. First of all, Alexis was without a doubt a hot girl. She could probably have any guy in the academy if she felt like it. What did Syrus have that she would want? He was short, insecure, and a Slifer to boot. The social backlash alone would make her a pariah in the eyes of the other Obelisks. Second of all, it was only a couple of days since they met. Love at first sight was all well and good but that never happened outside of a movie. Lastly, Alexis didn't strike Kotaro as the shy type to simply write a letter. If she liked a guy, then she would tell him to his face.

"Something's fishy," Kotaro mumbled as he pulled on his jacket. He didn't bother closing it, revealing a white T-shirt with a gold swan-like symbol on the front. Grabbing his deck and Duel Disc just to be safe, Kotaro headed out.

He walked across the grounds, making sure that none of the people from security spotted him. Being out after curfew was a big no-no and was severely punished. Still, Kotaro managed it as he managed to reach the Slifer dorms. Sure enough, Syrus was standing out front with a silly grin still plastered on his face.

'_Geez, it's like he's never gotten confessed to before,_' Kotaro grimaced. '_Oh wait. That's probably true._' "Hey, Sy."

"Hey, Kotaro. Ready to go?" He then saw the Duel Disc on Kotaro. "Why did you bring that?"

"Precaution," replied Kotaro. "Now, let's get moving." Kotaro was going to look out for Syrus. Despite being from different dorms, Syrus was a friend and Kotaro ALWAYS stuck by his friends. He never let things like social standings stop him.

The pair stole off towards the Obelisk girls' dorm, with Kotaro feeling more and more apprehensive about the whole thing. Still, Syrus was all for it and looked like he would go even without Kotaro so there was no way to get him to give up. The only way out was to ride it out. Kotaro could only hope that nothing too bad would happen by the end of it.

The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. It was probably because of a number of kids with influential parents that lived there. The only real way there would have been by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Kotaro had to struggle inside before his short friend took off like a shot.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily as he rowed along the water.

"Spare me the mushy talk," Kotaro grumbled. "I thought Jaden was the loud one. If you don't shut up we'll get caught!"

"Sorry," Syrus grimaced. "But I don't think I could be any happier right now!"

Kotaro rolled his eyes. Did love make people go crazy or what?

* * *

Inside the dorm, three girls were in their swimsuits and enjoying the hot water of the wading pool as they chatted about things that girls their age liked to talk about.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked a girl with short red hair. Her name was Jasmine. "Totally disrespectful. Don't you think so Alexis?"

Alexis was content in the hot water as she toweled her face. She wasn't listening very well to the conversation since she wanted to enjoy the water, "I think it was rather cool."

"What? Him? No way!" Jasmine cried out.

"Well, you never know," a second girl with black hair in a ponytail smiled impishly. Her name was Mindy. "He might be…if he had the skills to back up his talk."

"Well, if you want disrespectful how about that kid with the Kamen Rider cards?" asked Jasmine with a frown. "I've heard Chazz and his cronies ranting up and down the halls about what that Ra kid said. The nerve!"

Alexis remembered how Kotaro didn't think much about some of the Obelisks, but he was right about Sam. Sam did get the best cards because of his parents getting them for him. He barely knew how to use that Voltech Dragon for almost a week and it took longer for him to figure out how to put together his Batteryman strategy.

"Well, he's entitled to his opinion," Alexis shrugged. "Chazz and his buddies aren't the best example of Obelisks. He was rather polite to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine. "Chazz is one of our top duelists."

"Well, Chazz can be a real jerk," Mindy nodded. "It's because of guys like him that Obelisk students aren't as popular as we could be."

"Whatever," Jasmine huffed. "Still, if I ever manage to get that Ra kid alone, I'm gonna duel him and show him what a real Obelisk can do."

"Well, from what I saw, he's not bad," Alexis smiled. "Still, I wouldn't mind going up against Jaden. I'm curious to see if he's really all talk or not."

* * *

"We're here!" Syrus smiled as he leaped from the boat. Kotaro grumbled as he quickly followed.

The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm. Syrus just blew on past, but Kotaro noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he found that it was a chain and a broken lock. Logically, it was the chain and lock that kept the gates closed and intruders outside.

"Who did this?" Kotaro frowned. "This has to be a set up," He looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus! Wait a sec!" He ran after his short friend. "Damn, for such short legs, he sure runs fast!"

Running alongside Kotaro was Kamen Rider Ryuki, his Duel Spirit. He too was worried about his master's friend. As a hero of justice it was his duty to defend the innocent. Both he and Kotaro would try their best to make sure that nothing bad happened to Syrus.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"Oh crap," Kotaro groaned.

'_Behind you!_' Ryuki cried out.

Apparently the section of the dorm where Syrus and Kotaro were coming out was where the girls would get ready for bed or soak in the wading pool. To both their extreme misfortune, a girl was just coming out as Syrus was looking for the spot where he was supposed to meet Alexis. To both boys' horror, she screamed out loud, summoning righteous feminine wrath targeted at both boys.

That was how Kotaro and Syrus got mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Both were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs. All of the girls were giving them both dirty looks that threatened a severe beating unless something was done. Syrus looked like he was about to wet himself from looking so scared.

"Please let us go!" he whimpered pitifully.

Two girls stepped out from the crowd. They looked just as mad as the rest, but they were both in nothing but towels. Kotaro blushed and looked away. It just wasn't his way to ogle a girl when she was wearing so little.

"Not until you tell us why you're both here," said the angry redhead in the towel. "And it had better be good."

"Fine," Kotaro agreed. "Could you put on some clothes first? I'd rather talk to you eye to eye."

"Huh?" both girls blinked before they looked down at themselves. Their faces then started turning red as they realized how underdressed they were in front of two boys. "EEK!"

-TIME BREAK-

A short bit later, both the towel girls, named Jasmine and Mindy, tied both Syrus and Kotaro's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Both girls met up with Alexis, who was curious as to the excitement and surprised to see Syrus and Kotaro as the source of it. Thankfully Alexis' friends decided to get dressed before the questioning.

"Okay, time for an explanation," Jasmine frowned.

"Yeah!" Mindy agreed. "You two aren't a pair of peeping toms are you?"

"No!" Syrus exclaimed. "Honest! I was just here to meet Alexis!"

"Huh?" the blonde in question blinked. "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here."

"Huh? But…the letter," Syrus gaped. It seemed his heart was breaking at the moment.

"Let me explain," Kotaro sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Today in gym class, Syrus found a love letter in his locker. At first I thought he had lucked out, but when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes I began to get suspicious."

"Totally," Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure," Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting," Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?" Syrus gasped in shock.

"I told you this was a set-up," Kotaro groaned. "There is no way a girl like Alexis would send you a love letter just after meeting you!" '_Not to mention you don't have the looks to snag her attention in the affectionate way._'

"Not only that," Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?"

"You mean you never noticed?" Kotaro asked with a twitching eyebrow. "You've been mooning over that letter all day and YOU NEVER ONCE NOTICED WHO IT WAS ADDRESSED TO?!" Kotaro was now knee-deep in trouble and all because his midget of a friend didn't even bother to check who the letter was for in the first place?

Alexis examined the letter. There was a certain scent on it she found eerily familiar. Was that perfume? She knew she'd smelt it before but she couldn't recall where she'd last smelt it. "I think someone was trying to set Jaden up but mistook Syrus' locker for his."

"No, ya think?" deadpanned Kotaro sarcastically.

"Well, for whatever reason you're here, you still broke the rules," said Mindy. "Boys aren't allowed near the girls' dorm after dark and its worse when boys from the other dorms (Slifer and Ra) trespass on Obelisk territory."

"You're gonna turn us in?" Kotaro asked. If these girls turned them in then Kotaro's dream to play his deck in the academy would be shattered to pieces.

"Maybe," smirked Jasmine. "Or, we can have a bet."

"A bet?" blinked Kotaro.

"I heard about how you beat Sam using those Kamen Rider cards. I wanna see if you're as tough as the stories make you out to be," said Jasmine. '_And then crush you for insulting the Obelisk Blues_.'

Kotaro knew that Jasmine was serious. "OK, we'll duel."

Jasmine and Kotaro relocated to the main hall of the Obelisk dorm. The rooms were located deeper into the building and no one would be able to hear any of the action that would be going on. Jasmine was still in her yellow pajamas with her Duel Disc on while Kotaro had already inserted his deck. Alexis and Mindy had dragged Syrus off somewhere to use him for a plot they had to duel Jaden.

"I don't see why you Obelisks are so high and mighty. I mean, your dorm's named after Obelisk the Tormentor."

"So?" Jasmined responded

"Well, according to the info on the Battle City finals, Obelisk, Slifer and Ra are the most powerful cards in the game. However, from what I gathered, each has its own set of special abilities. So, Obelisk has 4000 attack points, with the power to do 4000 points worth of damage by sacrificing two monsters." He didn't particularly like how that effect worked. Sacrificing your own allies for victory wasn't exactly noble. He continued, "Furthermore, Slifer and Ra have their own abilities as well. I mean, Slifer the Sky Dragon can do 2000 points of damage, automatically, on a newly summoned monster on the opponent's side of the field, depending on its position. Also, its Attack Points are linked to how many cards in your hand. I know you can only hold at most 7 in your hand until the end of the turn, but if you play your cards right, pardon the pun, it can become incredibly powerful. As for Ra, well it has a LOT of powerful abilities and can be nearly unstoppable. So, with that in mind, I think Ra should be on top, with Slifer in the middle and Obelisk at the bottom."

"Hey!" Jasmine hissed. "I'm not going to stand here and insult the Obelisk Blue students!"

"I'm not," Kotaro sighed. "I'm just commenting on the order of the colors. Think about it. Obelisk is the only God Card with a set attack power, while Slifer can boost his power to near infinity from just a few cards while Ra can become infinitely powerful and damn near invincible."

"Well…uh…you…oh forget it!" Jasmine huffed. As much as she wanted to get mad at the Ra boy, she saw his logic in the area. He even said he wasn't insulting the students, just asking about the colors. "If you aren't insulting Obelisk students then how about that stuff Chazz and his friends were telling everyone?"

"Oh, those jerkwads," Kotaro grumbled. "Listen, my insults to them were aimed just at them. Unless you agree with what Chazz thinks about the other dorms we won't have a problem. Now, are we going to duel?"

"Darn right we are," Jasmine grinned as she activated her Duel Disc. "Let me show you what a proper Obelisk is capable of."

"DUEL!!

**K: 4000**

**J: 4000**

Jasmine drew her hand and smiled. "Alright, ladies first!" she called.

"Of course," nodded Kotaro, his cards drawn and in hand. "Go ahead and surprise me."

Jasmine was ticked at how nonchalant Kotaro was, but she'll show him. "I summon **Harpie Lady** in attack mode!"

A flash of light appeared before a gorgeous woman with long red hair and wings and talons appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. Kotaro had to admit that she was rather fetching. Still, she was the enemy.

**Harpie Lady **LV4/Wind/Winged-Beast1300/1400

"And to add to it, I'll play the magic card **Aero Nail**!" Jasmine continued as she played the card. A long blade then attached to the wrist of the Harpie Lady.

**Harpie Lady:** 1300 -- 1600

"Beat that!" Jasmine smirked.

"I'll give it my best shot," Kotaro grinned as he drew his card. "Now, why don't I show off my feminine side by summoning** Kamen Rider Femme** in attack mode!"

Another flash of light appeared on Kotaros side and revealed a womanly Kamen Rider in a black bodysuit and white armor with a gold swan symbol on her face and chest. A white sword was on her hip and a white cape was on her back.

**Kamen Rider Femme** 1400/1300

"I'll admit she has girl power, but she's no match for my improved Harpie," Jasmine smirked. "Maybe if you stop making mistakes like that you can join us here in Obelisk Blue."

"You haven't heard much about the Kamen Riders then," Kotaro snickered. "You see, Femme has the ability to charm my opponent's monsters for a single turn. An ability that I'm going to use right now!"

"What?!" Jasmine gaped.

Sure enough, Femme waved at the Harpie Lady, making the winged woman smile and fly over to Kotaro's side of the field. The two women seemed to be chatting amongst themselves in a comradely way.

"What's going on!?" Jasmine exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"When Mirror World isn't in play and Femme's on the field, I can control one of my opponent's monsters until the end of the turn," explained Kotaro. The twitch on Jasmine's eyebrow was priceless.

Meanwhile, the two female monsters were interacting.

Femme complimented, "_I love your wings. They look fantastic!_"

"_Really, well that armor looks great on you,_" Harpie Lady returned the compliment with her own.

"_Thanks, I make sure to keep it nice and shiny whenever I can. It's good to have a fellow girl to talk to. The others in my deck are guys._"

"_Why don't you visit?_"

"_OK!_"

Kotaro ordered, "OK, now's time for my battle phase! Alright, ladies, direct attack!"

The Harpie Lady and Femme nodded before charging at Jasmine. The Harpie Lady slashed the Aero Blade across Jasmine as Femme drew her rapier and stabbed it into Jasmine.

**J: 4000 -- 1000**

"Ack!" Jasmine cried as she stumbled. "Why you-!"

"It's all part of the game," Kotaro replied, trying not to sound rude. "You'd have done the same thing to me anyway."

"Well, maybe…are you done yet?" Jasmine huffed.

"After I place this card facedown," Kotaro answered as he played the card. "Then I'll end my turn."

Suddenly, both Femme and the Harpie Lady flashed before they vanished from the field. Jasmine looked up after shielding her eyes to find that indeed the two monsters were gone, "What happened?"

"The downside to Femme's effect I'm afraid," Kotaro sighed. "Both the obtained monster and Femme are returned to our hands after my turn is finished."

"Well, just as well for me," Since there were no more Harpie Ladies on the field, the Aero Nail had to be sent to the graveyard. She then drew her card. "First I'll discard my **Harpie Queeen** to my graveyard."

"What does that do?" asked Kotaro with some confusion.

"It allows me to bring a **Harpies' Hunting Ground** from my deck to my hand," Jasmine replied as the card slipped out of her deck for her to pick up. "And since I have it, I'll play it!"

Slipping the card into the Field Area slot, she shut it again. There was a flash f light before the ground beneath the two duelists turned into sand while the ceiling turning into a dark sky.

"What does it do?" Kotaro asked warily. Field Spell cards were never good except for the one who played it.

"It's two fold. One part is when I summon a Harpie Lady or **Harpie Lady Sisters**, I can destroy one facedown trap or spell card," Jasmine explained impishly. "And then it gives Winged-Beast monsters 200 extra attack points."

"Oh crap," Kotaro grimaced.

"And since I have one in my hand, I'll play Harpie Lady again!" Jasmine announced as she summoned her card. The Harpie Lady appeared on the field in a flash. However, she instantly reacted by dive-bombing Kotaro's facedown card. It was flipped up, revealing it as **A Hero Emerges** before shattering. He'd wanted to use it to summon a monster from his hand. Guess that plan went down the drain. Furthermore, Harpie Lady was 200 points stronger than before.

**Harpie Lady: **1300 -- 1500

"And now she is going to attack you directly!" Jasmine announced.

The Harpie Lady dashed forward and slashed through Kotaro, cutting down his life points.

**K: 4000 -- 2500**

"That hurts," Kotaro grimaced as the Harpie Lady winked at him before returning to her side of the field. "You're pretty good."

"Aw, I love a compliment," Jasmine smirked. "Gonna have to crush you though. But…I'll put a card facedown to end my turn and prolong it a little."

"Much appreciated," Kotaro grimaced as he drew his card. Looking at it, he placed it with the rest of his cards. "Well, I'll begin my turn by summoning Kamen Rider Femme to the field again!"

Another flash of light appeared and Femme returned to the field. Kotaro knew better than to try to use her ability again though. She was probably prepared for it with that facedown card that she had prepared.

"Well, I suppose I'll just add my own Field Spell card," Kotaro shrugged. "Say hello to the magic of Mirror World!"

"Mirror what!?" Jasmine exclaimed as the entire place around them started to warp and twist around a bit before…nothing. Everything looked the same. "Huh?" She then mocked, "Guess either your gear or that card is defective."

Kotaro bit back a snarky retort and said, "Look around. Notice anything different?"

Jasmine frowned as she did look around. While the ground still looked like sand and ceiling was still black sky, she noticed the posters and announcements on some of the walls. The writing on them was different. In fact, it was reversed!

"What did you do?" Jasmine demanded.

"I played the Field Spell Mirror World," Kotaro shrugged. "When it's on the field, all my Kamen Rider cards gain 500 attack points and all my Mirror Monsters can stay on the field longer than five turns."

**Kamen Rider Femme: **1400 -- 1900

"But the rules say that when a second Field Spell is played the first one is destroyed!" Jasmine frowned.

"Normally true, but Mirror World negates that," Kotaro explained. "So you still have your hunting ground while I get my Mirror World. Oh, I almost forgot. If any non-Mirror Monster is on the field for longer than five turns while Mirror World is in play, you have to sacrifice them."

"WHAT?!" Jasmine cried.

"That's the rule of the Mirror World," Kotaro shrugged. "On with the duel though, I'll use Femme's special ability to special summon her contracted Mirror Monster. The bird known as **Mirror Monster-Blancwing!**"

Kotato summoned said Mirror Monster…though it shouldn't be called a monster. A pane of glass formed and a large white swan burst out and spread out its wings. It also had some gold to it. Jasmine had to admit that it was a beautiful sight to see.

**Mirror Monster-Blancwing: **LV7/Wind/Winged-Beast/1900/1700

"She's rather beautiful," Kotaro smiled. "She's also a Winged-Beast and unless I miss my guess, she also gets a power boost from your hunting ground."

**Mirror Monster-Blancwing: **1900 -- 2100

"Now, I will have Femme attack your Harpie Lady!" Kotaro announced, causing Femme to draw her sword and lunge at the bird girl.

"Not bad, but I'll play my trap!" Jasmine announced as her facedown card turned up. "**Zero Gravity**! Now all monsters that are face up will change battle positions."

The trap card flashed and all three monsters switched modes. Femme and the Harpie Lady kneeled down while their cards appeared underneath them. Blancwing wrapped her wings around her body while her own card appeared, indicating the same. Zero Gravity then vanished with its work done.

"Good move," Kotaro nodded. "It wasn't what I was expecting. You have a way of throwing a wrench into things."

"Thanks. I study hard," Jasmine smiled. "Now, is it my turn?"

"Go right ahead," Kotaro gestured.

Jasmine drew and then studied her opponent. At first she thought he was a jerk that didn't know his place, but the longer she dueled him, the more she came to realize that he wasn't rude and condescending. He was nothing but polite and nice. He just had his own opinions, but never forced them on anybody. Still, she wanted to show him the power of an Obelisk. However, that didn't mean she could make conversation, right?

"Say, why do you play those Kamen Riders anyway?" she questioned.

"Well…they were a gift from my dad," Kotaro answered. "He was a card designer for Industrial Illusions. The Kamen Rider cards were supposed to be one of the most promising expansions to date. Still…"

"Still?" Jasmine asked.

"On the day he was supposed to propose the prototype deck to Pegasus, he just suddenly vanished," Kotaro explained, his voice sounder even more hollow. "Just gone. I found the Kamen Riders inside a secret compartment he kept his prototypes in. Everyone thinks someone took him because they wanted the cards for themselves."

"Oh my gosh," Jasmine gasped. She had heard about thieves like that in the news. The worst were the fabled Rare Hunters who had supposedly disbanded after Battle City was finished.

"So I use these cards to help remember him," Kotaro finished. "I also hope to make his work famous by using his cards here in Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jasmine blinked. "Well, I had better come at you with all I got then. It wouldn't do not to see how tough the Kamen Riders can really be."

"No it wouldn't," Kotaro smiled.

"Okay then. My draw!" Jasmine smiled. She picked up her card. "Okay, I'll play **Card of Sanctity!** Draw until we both have six cards."

"Sam used that card too," Kotaro mentioned as he filled his hand.

"It's a good card to have," Jasmine shrugged. "Lots of duelists here have one. Anyway, now I have tons of options. First off, I'll play **Cost Down**!" a card appeared in front of Jasmine which depicted a monster card with two swords running through the star levels. "By discarding one card I can downgrade all monster cards in my hand by two levels."

"This doesn't look good," Kotaro grimaced.

"No it does not, cause I'm going to sacrifice my Harpie Lady for **Harpie's Pet Dragon!**" Jasmine called.

The single Harpie Lady vanished and was replaced with a large pink dragon with a gold headpiece and a gold chain running down a collar from its neck. The beast roared loudly at Kotaro and the two monsters in front of him.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon** LV7/Wind/Dragon/2000/2500

"I was right," Kotaro gulped. "This isn't good!"

"Oh but it is! Good for me anyway!" Jasmine smiled. "Dragon! Attack Mirror Monster-Blancwing!"

The dragon unleashed a powerful roar before sending out a blast of fire. The heat washed over Blancwing and the swan gave a last honk before shattering into holographic shards. Kotaro grimaced as his monster vanished. At least his life points were safe.

"Damn!" Kotaro already had Final Vent in hand because of Card of Sanctity. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to play it and now with Blancwing gone, he had to wait for a chance to get her back…or maybe get another Rider and Mirror Monster on the field.

"I'll put this card facedown and call it a turn," Jasmine smiled as the card appeared on the field. "Your move."

"Much obliged," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. "Hmmm. Okay, since you took away Femme's ally, now you'll have to deal with her beau! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

A flash of light appeared next to Femme and the red-clad Kamen Rider appeared on the field. He gave a thumbs up to a suddenly shy Femme before he took a battle stance on the field.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: **LV4/Fire/Warrior/1600/1200

"He also gets a power boost from Mirror World," Kotaro reminded his opponent

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: **1600 -- 2100

"Now, I'll show that dragon what Ryuki is made of!" Kotaro announced. "Attack!"

Ryuki nodded and charged at the dragon with the intent of pounding its lights out. The dragon's eyes narrowed as it watched the Kamen Rider come running at it with all his power.

"Perfect! I'll activate my Trap Card, **Hysteric Party**!" Jasmine announced as the card came up. "When I discard a single card, I can summon all my Harpie Lady cards from the graveyard."

The card flashed and three lights erupted around the dragon. Two of them emerged as regular Harpie Ladies, but the third looked like she was in a blue bodysuit with long green hair.

**Harpie Lady:** 1300 -- 1500

**Harpie Queen **LV4/Wind/Winged-Beast/1900/1200

**Harpie Queen: **1900 -- 2100

"Wait, Harpie Queen doesn't have Harpie Lady in its name!" Kotaro cried out in confusion.

"True, but she's treated like a Harpie Lady when she's on the field or in the graveyard, which means that Hysteric Party works on her too," Jasmine explained. "Oh, I almost forgot, Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points for every Harpie Lady on the field. So far, I count three."

Sure enough, three chains were now hanging from the dragon's neck and each chain was in the talons of the harpies on the field. The dragon gave off a powerful roar as his power boosted considerably.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon**: 2000/2500  2900/3400

"And Ryuki has walked into my trap!" Jasmine smiled. "Sic 'em!"

The dragon unleashed another blast of fire which engulfed Ryuki. The Kamen Rider gave off a cry before he shattered into holographic glitter like Blancwing before him.

"Nnn!" Kotaro grimaced as his life points took a hit.

**K: 2500 -- 1700**

"Gotta do better than that if you want to beat a girl like me," Jasmine giggled.

"Oh, I intend to do that," Kotaro snickered. "I'll play three cards facedown and end my turn." Three cards appeared in front of the young man as he completed his turn.

"My move then," Jasmine nodded as she drew her next card. '_Hmmm. Most likely one of those cards is a trap waiting for when I attack. I thought this would be easy at first but he's been throwing me for loops a lot. If I had my __**Harpie's Feather Duster **__then I would be set. Still…I might have to risk it._'

In the end, Jasmine knew that this might be a chance of actually ending the duel. Otherwise it would just help get rid of the facedown cards that might later really mess her up instead of just temporarily messing her up. To that end, she decided to take a calculated risk.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Kamen Rider Femme!" Jasmine ordered, bringing her dragon up. The beast itself roared and shot another stream of intense fire at the kneeling Kamen Rider.

"Activate trap! **Childhood Imagination!**" Kotaro called as the first of three facedowns popped up. The card depicted two kids drawing pictures of monsters.

"What does that do?" Jasmine asked, having never seen that card before.

"Oh, it can only work when a player declares an attack," Kotaro explained. "When it does, I can select one monster on the field and with this card, turn it into a Mirror Monster and I choose your pet dragon!"

Her Harpie's Pet Dragon suddenly turned the color of quicksilver. The monster then shifted to a new form. The dragon now looked similar to how it used to look, but now it appeared more like some monster from a tokusatsu show of some kind.

"Nothing really changes though," Kotaro shrugged. "What does is that the five turn sacrifice rule that applies to non-Mirror Monsters while Mirror World is in play no longer applies to it."

"So you've only done me a favor!" Jasmine smiled. "Not to mention my attack is still coming!"

"That's what Wabokuis for!" Kotaro announced as he revealed his second card. Three priestesses appeared in front of Femme and took the blast from the dragon. The three women then vanished, leaving Femme unscathed.

"Well, at least you can't use those cards next turn," Jasmine sighed in relief. Next turn was all she needed to take this guy down once and for all. It was too bad. He was kind of cute when she thought about it. A pretty good duelist too. Not a bad package to work with.

"There won't be a next turn," Kotaro replied as he drew his card. "Because now I activate the magic card **Contract!**"

"Contract?" Jasmine blinked in confusion. His last card flipped up to reveal a Kamen Rider holding a glowing card up to a roaring red dragon.

"Yes. You see, each Kamen Rider holds a contract which enables them to control the Mirror Monster that they are partnered with. However, they are capable of making more contracts with more Mirror Monsters. That's what this card does. It contracts Mirror Monsters to a Rider on the field. It's handy when I can't get the proper Kamen Rider on the field, but…"

"My dragon is a Mirror Monster now too!" Jasmine gasped in shock.

"Bingo," Kotaro smiled as the magic began to work. A blinding white light flashed across the field, entrancing the Harpie's Pet Dragon. The light continued for a moment before the dragon unleashed another roar. Instead of attacking though, it flew over to Kotaro's side of the field and landed next to Femme.

"No! My dragon!" Jasmine cried out.

"My dragon now," Kotaro corrected. "And it will be my key to ending this duel. Well, it will when I play my next card, Final Vent!"

"Final Vent?!" Jasmine cried. Alexis had told her about that card. As long as Kotaro had the proper Rider and Mirror Monster on the field, then they could destroy one monster and deduct the attack power from its owner's life points.

"Normally I would need Blancwing for this," Kotaro explained as he activated the card. "However, since Femme is also contracted to Mirror Monster-Harpie's Pet Dragon, we can make an exception." He then said, "And now, for my target, I choose…HARPIE QUEEN!"

"No!" Jasmine protested but it was too late

Harpie's Pet Dragon soared over to Jasmine's side of the field with a loud roar. Jasmine was expecting the dragon to return to her side, but what she got was otherwise. Once it landed behind the Harpie Queen, it fired a blast of flames that erupted, flinging the Harpie Queen across the field. Femme, armed with a golden glaive weapon, ran across the field and met Harpie Queen in the middle. She twirled like a ballerina and then cleaved the Harpie Queen through. The monster exploded into a haze of holographic particles.

"Ulp!" Jasmine gulped as her life points took its last hit.

**J: 1000 -- 0**

"Game over," Kotaro shrugged as the holograms vanished.

"Yeah," Jasmine pouted as her own holograms vanished. "I guess you really are what the stories say."

"Well, the best way to know is to find out for yourself," Kotaro shrugged as he walked up to Jasmine. "Still though, besides the threat of ratting me out for trespassing, I had fun dueling you. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Well, I guess," Jasmine shrugged with a smile. "Don't expect to go this way again though. I'll definitely get better."

"I'll be waiting for you then," Kotaro chuckled.

"Awwwwww!"

Kotaro and Jasmine looked up to the sudden noise and saw that dozens of Obelisk Blue girls were hanging on the balcony, watching the entire thing.

"You go Jasmine!"

"What a guy!"

"Did you hear his story? I think I might cry!"

"Hey Jasmine! Are you staking a claim or can I get a date?"

Jasmine and Kotaro blushed at the insinuation of a relationship between them. Apparently the fact that he was Ra Yellow and she was Obelisk Blue didn't seem to matter.

"Where did you all come form?!" Jasmine cried out.

"Oh, we saw the light show and decided to check it out. Awesome duel!" one girl answered.

"Great…" mumbled Kotaro. Was he turning into the school's most eligible bachelor or something?

Meanwhile, off to the side, Femme stood with Ryuki by her side.

"_Well, well, well, looks like our young master's found a girl,_" teased Ryuki.

"_Honestly, Ryuki, don't tease him,_" scolded Femme.

"_Ah…Femme-chan,_" Ryuki mock-groaned and then wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed under her helmet. "_Can I tease you like that?_"

Kotaro then realized something. "Syrus!" He ran past Jasmine and apologized, "Sorry, gotta go! If you want a rematch you know where to find me!"

"You bet I will!" Jasmine smiled. She then called out to him as he bolted for the door. "Alexis should be finished with Jaden by now! They're at the lake!"

"Thanks!" Kotaro waved as he vanished through the door.

Kotaro raced along the sides of the dorm so he could get back to the lake. Running to the shore, he spied Jaden and Alexis facing off against each other in boats with Mindy and Syrus in their respective boats. Jaden was the only one with a monster on the field, which was a large man covered in yellow and purple armor with a sparkling orb in the centre of his chest.

"**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!** Attack with Voltic Thunder!" Jaden ordered as his monster went on the attack.

Thunder Giant raised his arms and electricity surged out of them. The electric blast shot across the distance and collided with Alexis. The Obelisk Blue girl shuddered before she fell to her knee.

**A: 2400 -- 0**

"Uh, what just happened?" Mindy asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered. He wasn't going to get expelled!

"That's game Alexis," Jaden grinned victoriously.

Kotaro watched from the sidelines as Alexis and Mindy used their boat to go over to Jaden and Syrus. He couldn't hear too well, but he could guess they were talking about what they were dueling over. Since they weren't shouting out their moves anymore, he couldn't hear them.

"Looks like your friend won," a voice spoke. Kotaro turned around to see Jasmine behind him. She walked over next to him and examined the scene.

"So what was Alexis' plan anyway?" Kotaro wondered.

"Well, we were talking abut you and Jaden in the wading pool. We were wondering if you two were the real deal," Jasmine explained. "Alexis thought if we used Syrus, Jaden would come running and she could duel him. I guess you aren't the only one who is making waves."

"Yeah," Kotaro nodded. He watched as Jaden and Syrus rowed away. Alexis and Mindy used their own motorboat to head back to their end. When they got to shore, Alexis took note of Jasmine and Kotaro standing next to each other.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who lost," she smiled as she got out of the boat. "Get what you wanted to know, Jasmine?"

"I think so," Jasmine nodded with a smile.

"Well, I guess we can't turn you in either," Alexis smiled. "Hope we didn't make your stay too uncomfortable."

"All things expected, it was okay," Kotaro shrugged. "But I had better get going before someone who isn't so merciful catches me. See ya."

With that Kotaro walked off with a wave. He had a long way back to the Ra dorms and he didn't want his good luck to run out. Not when he had just gotten himself out of righteous feminine fury. Someone from island security was not what he needed at the moment.

As he was walking away, Jasmine, Alexis, and Mindy watched him go. Mindy took notice of Jasmine's face, "What's with that goofy look on your face?"

"Nothing!" Jasmine quickly answered.

"Hmmm," Alexis smiled. "You must have found more than what you were looking for just now."

"Guys!" Jasmine cried.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider. I just had this idea rolling around in my head so I decided to write it down and see what happens. Oh, and credit to ZK Chromedragozoid for helping me out when I was stuck.

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

4: Making The Grade

Kotaro rubbed his eyes as he drained the cup of coffee that he had gotten. He had spent all night cramming for the promotion exams that were coming up. The tests were usually to determine if a student had what it took to go to the next level of Duel Academy, but how you scored is also placed as part of your overall grade. Even if you don't get promoted, you could still do well and get high marks.

Personally, Kotaro didn't care if he got promoted or not. He was here to get good marks and show the world what his father had created. If he got promoted to Obelisk Blue then that was fine. At least he would be able to hang out with Alexis and Jasmine. Despite the rocky situation they were in with the phony love letter, the group had actually come to friendly terms with the Ra Yellow boy. The invisible wall that most Obelisk students like to separate themselves from other students with didn't exist with the three girls and Kotaro. Sort of like how it didn't exist between Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

Thinking of the set-up, Kotaro now knew that someone was out to get Jaden expelled from Duel Academy. Since the Hero user was squeaky clean, they had no ammunition on grounds of disciplinary actions. So obviously they decided to use underhanded tactics to get Jaden into being expelled. Kotaro hoped that it was over, but he doubted it. Someone who went to so much trouble to write a fake love letter probably wouldn't get discouraged by a single setback. They would be back to try again.

"I'll bet anything that the one who did it wears a big blue blazer," Kotaro frowned as he set the empty cup down. Jaden was making more than a few enemies in Obelisk Blue, Chazz Princeton being chief among them. Syrus had told Kotaro about the late duel he had with Jaden. It was interrupted, but Jaden would have actually won if what Syrus said had been true. Chazz was the vindictive type for sure and probably wouldn't hesitate to try something to get back at Jaden.

Kotaro put down the cup and then took out his Kamen Rider Deck before fanning them out in front of him. His eyes shone brightly as he gazed upon his 'companions'. "OK, guys, looks like this is it. Let's work together and make that grade!"

Behind Kotaro, the Duel Spirits of the Kamen Rider cards assembled and let out a united cheer as they raised their fists, led by both Ryuki and Knight. They'd been with Kotaro from the beginning and would not fail him.

* * *

Kotaro sighed as he handed in his paper. The written exam was much more complicated than he expected. Still, it wasn't as terrible as the entry exam. The answers just needed some extra thought to get through. Of course, Syrus fell asleep fifteen minutes into the test and Jaden was late. Somehow, Kotaro wasn't extremely surprised. Of course Chazz was as grumpy as ever as he snapped at the pair of Slifer students. Kotaro just thought the debacle was funny. Nothing with Jaden was ever boring.

"If only he'd apply himself, he'd become an excellent duelist," Bastion sighed from next to Kotaro.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kotaro shrugged. "His duelist instincts aren't bad."

"Hmm, good point," Bastion shrugged. "But it takes more than just instincts to be great."

The test went on after that debacle. Kotaro continued writing away. Bastion seemed to finish in record time before he turned his paper in. Kotaro just chuckled at the sight before he continued on his own paper. When there were five minutes left, Kotaro finally finished his own paper. As he handed it in to Professor Banner and headed back to his own seat, he saw that Jaden and Syrus were asleep on their desks. Hopefully they had finished their own tests.

"There, time is up," Professor Banner spoke out as he got the last paper. "Now, all of you please walk, don't run, so you can get in line for getting new rare cards."

"They're here?!" a student from Slifer Red cried out.

"Oh dear," Professor Banner gulped.

"OUTTA MY WAY!!" an Obelisk student bellowed.

Kotaro was pretty sure he was looking at the heads of students but when he blinked, they were gone in clouds of dust. Looking around, he saw that the only ones who were left in the room were Bastion, Professor Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and himself.

"So…don't need any rare cards do you?" Kotaro asked with a look of confusion.

"No, my deck is complete in balance," Bastion replied. "One card out of that balance and it ruins the whole equation. You?"

"I spent last night getting my deck ready for this test," Kotaro chuckled. "Adding something in now wouldn't be a good idea."

"A good plan," Bastion nodded. "However, our friends Syrus and Jaden probably would benefit from the cards."

"Better wake them up then," Kotaro sighed.

Both Ra Yellow boys went across the room and got to the snoozing Slifer pair.

"OI! WAKE UP! RARE CARDS!!" Kotaro yelled loudly.

"Yaaahhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Both of them looked to see Bastion and Kotaro leaning next to them. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Wouldn't wake you guys up otherwise," Kotaro laughed.

"-yawn- Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now," Bastion answered. "Everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they are all gone."

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! I've gotta book!"

Without even so much as a goodbye, Jaden was out the door in a cloud of dust. Syrus was feebly attempting to keep up. Kotaro and Bastion just watched the pair go with some amount of amusement.

"Well, shall we get going to the testing grounds?" asked Bastion. "It wouldn't be done to be late to a test."

"I suppose not," Kotaro shrugged. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The pair of Ra Yellow students were actually some of the first students to the testing grounds. Almost all of the other students were at the card store hoping to get their hands on some of the rare cards that had been shipped in. It wasn't terribly long before more of the students came in looking incredibly surly.

"What are you guys so miffed about?" Kotaro asked a passing Ra Yellow student.

"Oh, some jerk managed to buy all the rare cards that were shipped in today," the student huffed. "And I mean every single one! There was none left for the rest of us. If I get my hands on him!"

Kotaro grimaced as he student made strangling motions with his hands. If Kotaro had been wanting some new cards, he would be pretty mad that all of the rare cards would be gone. Still, it wasn't as if rare cards couldn't be found in regular packs of cards. They were just harder to find.

"Sheesh," Kotaro sighed. "Glad I didn't need any new cards then."

"You and me both," Bastion agreed. "Who do you think your opponent will be?"

"Most likely another Ra Yellow student," Kotaro shrugged. "I doubt that my grades are high enough to warrant a promotion up to Obelisk Blue."

"Humble, aren't we?" Bastion snickered. "Well, I'm not crazy about being promoted either. My impression about Obelisk Blue isn't a good one. They're more about getting connections rather than dueling, but that's just at first glance."

"Well, that might be true about the Obelisk boys, but the girls seem fine," Kotaro shrugged. "Well, the ones I've met anyway."

"That's what many boys say about pretty girls," Bastion laughed. "So, how do you think the selection process for the tests will start?"

"Probably the same way they did the entrance exams," Kotaro shrugged. "I just hope they call my name and get it over with. I'm nervous enough about this."

"You don't look it,"

"I try not to," Kotaro sighed.

"**Attention please, would Kotaro Akiyama, Hal Dowell, Damien Wells…" **the voice over the loudspeakers, announcing the names of the first students to be tested. "**Please report to the dueling arenas.**"

"That's me," Kotaro chuckled. "Well, I'm off. Hopefully not to get my butt kicked."

"Good luck," Dastion nodded.

Kotaro quickly got to the stadium grounds where a proctor pointed him to his dueling field. He didn't have to wait long before he was paired off against another Ra Yellow student. The boy wore the uniform, but he had black bracelets on his wrists and dark hair that was dipped over one eye.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy nodded. "My name is Baron."

"Nice to meet you," Kotaro nodded. He unzipped his jacket to reveal a gray shirt with a gold rhino symbol on the centre of the fabric. More comfortable, he brought out his deck and inserted it in his duel disc, "My name is Kotaro. Shall we begin?"

"Let's," Baron nodded as he activated his own duel disc.

"Let's Duel!"

K: **4000**

B: **4000**

Both boys drew cards into their hands. Baron decided that he would go first as he drew his sixth card first.

"I will play the magic card **Call of the Mummy**," he announced as he brought up a card which depicted several moaning mummies. "If I have no monsters on my field at any time, this card will allow me to special summon one Zombie-Type monster to the field."

"Interesting," Kotaro nodded. "Are you going to do that now?"

"No," Baron denied. "I will play **Graceful Charity**. I am allowed to draw three cards but discard two of them."

Baron drew his cards and then dropped two of them into his gaveyard. He then looked up at Kotaro with his hand, "Since I have no monsters, I will activate Call of the Mummy and summon **Skull Servant** to the field. In defense mode."

The ground on the floor broke open as a bone white skeleton with a purple cloak moaned as it pulled itself out of the ground and stood in a kneeling position.

**Skull Servant **LV1/Dark/Zombie/300/200

"Then I will summon a second Skull Servant from my hand," Baron continued as he brought out a second white skeleton donned in a purple cloak. "I will put a card face down. Turn End."

"My move," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning Kamen Rider Ryuki (1600/1200) to the field."

In a flash of light, the red clad rider appeared on the field in attack mode. He stood 1600 attack points strong as he was ready to attack.

"Kamen Rider Ryuki, smash that Skull Servant!" Kotaro ordered to his Kamen Riders.

'_Yosh!_' Ryuki roared before he charged across the field. Leaping forward, he plowed his fist into the zombie's head shattering the skull and making the monster vanish in a haze of light. Ryuki quickly returned to his side of the field.

"I'll finish by putting a card face down," Kotaro finished as he put a card into his disc. "I'll end my turn."

"Good," Baron nodded as he drew a card. "Now, I will activate my trap card, **Interdimensional Matter Transporter.** I will use this to remove my Skull Servant from the game until the end of my turn."

A machine appeared near Baron, which unleashed a beam of bright light. The Skull Servant was covered by the light before it vanished from the field. Baron smirked slightly as he put the trap into his graveyard.

"Now I don't have any monsters on the field," Baron continued. "Now I will summon **Clown Zombie** in attack mode."

A half-rotted clown holding a scythe burst out of the ground with a wicked laugh before it managed to get onto its rotten feet. The wicked grin it had did nothing for Kotaro's stomach.

**Clown Zombie: **LV2/Dark/Zombie/1350/0

"Why did you summon that thing?" Kotaro asked with a frown. "My Ryuki can destroy it easily."

"Maybe," Baron nodded. "Still, I will summon one monster face down in defense mode. I will end my turn after that."

When he said the words, the light from the trap returned. With it, the Skull Servant reappeared, kneeling on the ground. It looked as empty as ever.

"Right," Kotaro frowned. Something was up and he could tell. Skull Servants and the likes of the Clown Zombie were pretty old cards. One didn't use them too often unless they had a plan. '_That clown might be a key for a combo with the face down card. Better get rid of it._'

"I'll activate my face down card!" Kotaro announced as he revealed his card. "**Soul Exchange! **With this, I can sacrifice one of your monsters instead of one of my own to tribute summon a monster. So, I'll sacrifice your Clown Zombie!"

The clown gave off a terrible shriek as the frayed thing it called a soul left its body. The body itself crumbled into dust while the soul was pulled over to Kotaros side of the field, "Using the soul I'll sacrifice it to summon **Kamen Rider Gai **in attack mode!"

The soul vanished, leaving behind a large armored figure covered in bolted steel armor. A large red horn was sticking out of his shoulder and a silver one coming from his head. He looked tough enough to break down anything.

**Kamen Rider Gai: **LV5/Earth/Warrior/1800/2000

"Kinda weak for a LV5 monster," said Baron.

"Oh he's just full of surprises," Kotaro grinned, internally trying not to snap at the gothic boy. '_He's stating a fact, he's stating a fact,_' "Anyway, since I used Soul Exchange, I can't attack this turn. So, I'll hand it over to you."

"My draw then," Baron nodded. He drew his next card. "Okay, since I do have monsters on my side of the field, I cannot use Call of the Mummy. Instead, I will simply summon one card in defense mode. Then I will play the magic card **Wasteland.**"

Baron placed the card in his Field Spell slot and shut it again. The area flashed for a moment before Baron and Kotaro were placed in the middle of a dusty desert and stony canyons.

"Zombies get a 200 attack and defense point bonus in this terrain," Baron explained. "I prefer it at night though. Much more scenic."

As the dry desert sun and the terrible dryness reached the Skull Servant, its power began to grow, causing it to moan deeply.

Skull Servant: 300/200 -- 500/400

"Not much of a boost you've got there," Kotaro commented dryly.

"That's okay," Baron shrugged. "Still, I will end my turn."

"O…kay," Kotaro nodded. This kid was pretty grim. Drawing his card, Kotaro began to consider what he had. '_I'd prefer to get Metalgelas out, but I don't have him in my hand yet. I'll have to keep the field clear at least._'

"Let's put those zombies back in the dirt where they belong!" Kotaro called out. "Gai! Destroy the last Skull Servant!"

'_Humph!_' Gai snorted as he took a running charge across the field. He didn't even slow down before smashing into the Skull Servant, crushing the bones before returning to Kotaro's side of the field.

"With that taken care of, I'll have Ryuki attack the face down card!" Kotaro then continued.

Ryuki charged again and leaped at the card that was face down. As he got closer, the card in question flipped up. In a flash of light, Ryuki was met with a skeleton in a gown and white hair covered in webs. She was sitting in a chair, not looking like she was alive.

Suddenly, her jaw opened, releasing a huge wail which caused both Kotaro and Ryuki to cover their ears as the attack failed. Sadly, Kotaro's life points went down to."

K: **4000 -- 3200**

"That was my **The Lady in Wight,**" Baron explained with a creepy grin. "When she's face up on the field, face up Zombie-Type that is level 3 or lower cannot be targeted by a monster for an attack, and magic and trap cards cannot target those monsters either. Well, except my lady though."

**The Lady in Wight: **LV3/Dark/Zombie/0/2200

**The Lady in Wight: **0/2200 -- 200/2400

"…I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kotaro asked with a grimace. "I was too busy being disgusted by the skeleton lady. Ew. Oh, right, end turn."

"Good," Baron nodded with a frown. "I don't like having my monsters insulted for being different. Neither does this next fellow. My **King of the Skull Servants!**"

A new monster rose from the ground much like other monsters did. This one looked similar to the Skull Servants, but the differences were very evident. This bone white skeleton's robes were ragged and flowing. Still, the skull was floating above the neck space with no connection.

**King of the Skull Servants: **LV1/Dark/Zombie/?/0

**King of the Skull Servants: **?/0 -- 3200/200

"Oh crap!" Kotaro grimaced. "How did that thing get so strong!?"

"He gains 1000 attack points for every Skull Servant or fellow King in the graveyard," Baron chuckled darkly. "I have all three in the graveyard. The two you destroyed and one I discarded with Graceful Charity. That makes 3000 attack points. I also get an extra 200 from Wasteland."

"And with the Lady there, I can't attack it, much less use traps or magic cards on it!" Kotaro gasped.

"That's riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Baron nodded with an increasingly creepy grin. "King! Show Ryuki why you have your title!"

The eye sockets of the King flared a bright red. The zombie opened its mouth and unleashed a loud echoing moan before it unleashed a black fireball which shot through the air and collided with Ryuki. The Kamen Rider gave off a cry of pain before vanishing.

"Agh!" Kotaro cried as he shielded his eyes while his life points took a hit.

K: **3200 -- 1600**

"Now you've learned a lesson," Baron nodded. "I will end my turn."

"Yeah," Kotaro coughed as he took the next card from his deck. Eyeing it and the rest of his hand, he tried to keep his head straight. "Okay, that King isn't going to make things easy for me. That lady isn't going to let me attack it with magic or traps either."

'_I've also got Overexposure, but without Mirror World I'll have to target Mirror Monsters. I can use it to take out the King, but I need to get the Lady out of the way. Even with the boost Gai isn't strong enough. I'll have to stall._'

"I'll put one card face down and use the spell, Swords of Revealing Light!" Kotaro called as he activated the card. Three swords of pure light fell from the sky and planted themselves in the dirt between Baron and Kotaro's monsters. "That's all I can do this turn."

"Good move," Baron nodded. He then looked to his hand as he drew his card. "I will summon **Goblin Zombie **in attack mode."

Breaking out of the ground again, a hunched over figure covered in white lengths and blank red eyes stood next to the King of the Skull Servants. Its fangs were sharp and menacing, but it was drooling slightly.

**Goblin Zombie: **LV4/Dark/Zombie/1100/1050

**Goblin Zombie: **1100/1050 -- 1300/1250

"I don't think I'll do anything else," Baron shrugged. "End turn."

"My move," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. '_That's bait if I ever saw one. He probably has something planned since if it inflicts battle damage on me, he gets to search for a 1200 ATK monster, probably one that can boost his King even more._'

"I will summon Kamen Rider Verde (1400/1600) in attack mode," Kotaro announced, bringing the familiar chameleon Rider to the field. "Then I will use his special ability to sacrifice monsters to draw cards, which I'll use on himself!"

Verde vanished into a flash of light, allowing Kotaro to draw another card. Taking a look at it, he smiled, "I'll use the magic of **Terraforming! **This lets me bring out a Field Spell card from my deck to my hand!" His words were proven true as he slipped a card out of his deck and held it up. "Now I'll use the magic of Mirror World!"

Slipping the card into the Field Spell slot, the area around the duelists flashed. It appeared that nothing had happened, but it did. Gai took the change best as he bellowed loudly as his attack points began going up.

**Kamen Rider Gai:** 1800 -- 2300

"Not bad," Baron nodded. "But he's still not strong enough to beat my Lady. You're very close though."

"Yeah, but you're on a limit now too," Kotaro snickered. "With Mirror World in play, non-Mirror Monsters can only stay on the field for five turns before they have to be sacrificed!"

"Uh-oh," Baron paled, taking the news way better than most other duelists Kotaro had faced before.

"Yeah," Kotaro grinned. "Well, not much I can do right now. So, I'll end my turn."

"Good. I'm going to have to do something quick," Baron sighed as he drew another card. As he looked at it, a creepy grin overcame his face. "I will use a magic card now. It is called Pot of Greed. I'm sure you know about it."

"Yes," Kotaro sighed. Baron activated the spell and drew two new cards. His grin became that much wider and creepier.

"Oh good. This is one of my favorites," he smiled. "I will sacrifice my Goblin Zombie for my **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!**"

The Goblin Zombie was enveloped in blue fire before screaming in death. After a moment, the flames exploded with a terrible screech coming from the new beast. It certainly looked like a certain red-eyed dragon, but the armor was dull and gray. Blue flames burned on the wings while three orbs of blue fire swirled from a round its head.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**: LV7/Dark/Zombie/2400/2000

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: **2400/2000 -- 2600/2200

"Woah," Kotaro gasped. He had never seen a Red-Eyes like that before. "How…how did you summon it when its level seven with only one sacrifice?"

"Oh, as long as I tribute a zombie for it, I can summon it with only one sacrifice," Baron snickered. "That's only one of its special abilities. You'll see more of them very soon. I'm saving that for later though. End turn."

'_OK, I got a zombie version of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon staring me down,_' thought Kotaro. '_And I have no idea what it can do. Still, I gotta stall and build up a defence_.'

He drew his card and examined it, feeling a sigh of relief, "Okay! I use Gai's special ability which allows me to summon **Mirror Monster-Metalgelas!**"

In a flash of light, a humanoid rhino covered with silver armor appeared on Kotar's side of the field. Its eyes were a bright red and it had a long gold horn sticking out from its snout. Its claws were even gold as it flexed the digits.

**Mirror Monster-Metalgelas **LV7/Earth/Beast/2200/1500

"Next up, I'll play my Magic card, **Strike Vent-???**," Kotaro announced as he played a card which depicted several strange weapons on it. "You see, this card will allow me to find a card with Strike Vent in its name and put it in my hand."

Kotaro then removed his deck and searched through it before finding the card in question. Taking a moment to shuffle the deck, he then replaced it in its slot. Finally, he took the card he picked and put it in his hand, "I'll end things by putting one card face down. I'll call it a turn."

"Good," Baron nodded as he got his newest card. "Well, I think I found a better terrain to use. I will trade in my Wasteland magic for the magic of **Zombie World!**"

Replacing the card in the field slot, the terrain began to change again. This time, it turned night as a river full of red…what Kotaro hoped was water, flowed in the middle of the battlefield. Bones littered the ground with skulls grinning at the both of them while gnarled and black trees popped up in random places.

"This card doesn't give my monsters a boost, but it does turn every monster on the field and in the graveyard into Zombie-Types," Baron explained. "Cool, huh?"

**King of the Skull Servants: **3200/200 -- 3000/0

**The Lady in Wight: **200/2400  0/2200

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: **2600/2200  2400/2000

Baron's words came true as Gai's armor turned rusted and his actions became jerky. Metalgelas didn't look any better as his own skin became chipped and cracked with a dull look in his eyes.

"And what's better, when Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon destroys a zombie in battle, I get to summon it to my side of the field," Baron grinned. "And with Zombie World in play, you can't tribute summon any monsters except for Zombie-Types either!"

"Crud," Kotaro grimaced as his turn began and the swords vanished. Drawing a card, he began his move. "I'll put one cards face down and then equip **Strike Vent-Metal Horn** to Kamen Rider Gai!"

As he played the card, a gauntlet shaped similarly to Metalgelas' head appeared on Gai's arm. Of course it was chipped and rusted, but it still worked.

**Kamen Rider Gai: **2300 -- 2800

"Since Gai is the one I've attached this to, he gets a new special ability too," Kotaro explained. "When he destroys a defense mode monster, you lose the difference in life points."

"Uh-oh," Baron gulped.

"Gai! Attack the Lady in Wight!" Kotaro announced.

'_Grooaaaahh!_' the zombified Gai moaned as he lunged forward at the female skeleton. He reared back his armed fist and punched forward with the gauntlet. The Wight was pierced with the gold horn, making it screech terrible before it shattered.

"Ow," Baron grimaced as his life points took a hit.

B: **4000 -- 3400**

**King of the Skull Servants: **3000/0 -- 4000/0

"The Lady in Wight counts as a Skull Servant when she's in the graveyard," Baron explained. "Thanks for the power boost."

"Crud," Kotaro frowned. He hadn't been expecting that. "Okay, I'll end my turn."

"My move," Baron nodded as he drew a card. He knew that he could beat Gai with his King, but those two cards might be a trap. Besides, if the Red-Eyes beat it, he would have Gai for himself and a monster like that had potential. He wanted it. "I will play the **Axe of Despair **and attach it to my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

The large axe appeared in the air and was attached to the dragon's back. With the weapon attached, the zombified dragon roared as its attack power went up.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: **2400/2000 -- 3400/2000

"Dragon! Attack Kamen Rider Gai!" Baron ordered, making the dragon roar and prepared a blast of blue fire to cook the zombified Rider with.

"I don't think so!" Kotaro spoke as he revealed one of his facedown card. "Overexposure!"

The dragon's attack stopped as it began roaring in pain. Its body began dissolving thanks to the corrosive atmosphere of the Mirror World. It continued roaring and screeching until the last of its atomizing body was turned to dust.

"Wha-! Huh?! How?!" Baron gaped.

"That's how Mirror World works," Kotaro explained. "Things from our world just can't stay here for very long. Only the Mirror Monsters can do that. Overexposure just speeds up the clock to make it dissolve now."

"Shoot," Baron frowned. "Fine. King! Attack the Kamen Rider!"

"Waboku!" Kotaro snapped, revealing three priestesses. The light from their power caused the King of the Skull Servants to flinch and recoil from their power.

"Fine. End turn," Baron frowned, finally showing some agitation.

"Good," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. "Now, I'll play the magic card Seal. It allows me to avoid paying the cost of Mirror Monsters while their Kamen Riders aren't in play. Finally, I'll set one card face down. End Turn."

Suddenly, Gai moaned before he collapsed to the ground. His body pixilated until it had vanished completely. Baron seemed a little confused at that, but Kotaro knew what it meant. Gai had been in the Mirror World too long and he paid the price. It had been five turns. There was no getting around that rule.

"My move," Baron nodded as he drew a card. '_That card might be one of those Overexposure cards that can destroy my monsters. My King is my key to victory and I need to clear the way for him. That trap might spell the end if I'm not careful. Better get something else out too."_

"I will play Polymerizaton to fuse my **Snake Hair **and **Dragon Zombie** together to create the **Great Mammoth of Goldfine!**" Baron announced as he raised the cards.

Above him, a lady in a black cloak, green skin with snakes for hair and a purple rotting dragon were sucked into the ground as if it were quicksand. There was a rumbling noise before the ground exploded with a shower of dirt and bones, revealing a huge mammoth skeleton that was yellow as if it were made of gold.

**Great Mammoth of Goldfine: **LV6/Dark/Zombie/2200/1800

"I'll end my turn," Baron then spoke up.

Suddenly, the King let out a terrible scream of pain. It thrashed around as it struggled to find safety as its body pixilated. To Baron's horror, the zombie gave off one final moan before it vanished completely.

"You forgot about Mirror World didn't you?" Kotaro sighed. "Five turns were all it had. Five turns since the Mirror World was introduced. Those five turns are up and now the King is dead."

"Crap!" Baron cried out.

"My move," Kotaro continued with a draw. "I'll activate the card **Kanzaki's Kindness! **It's a trap card which allows me to revive a Mirror Monster or Kamen Rider destroyed by the five turn rule of Mirror World. So come back Kamen Rider Gai!"

Pixels flew through the air and merged into a spot, becoming Kamen Rider Gai. He was still zombified, but he was back. That was all Kotaro needed to complete his plan.

"All right! Let's hit a Final Vent!" Kotaro cried as he used his next card.

"Final-WHAT!?" Baron shouted out.

"You're gonna love this," said Kotaro before he began to explain, "When a Kamen Rider and its contracted Mirror Monster are on the field together, they can join forces and destroy a monster with their finishing attack."

"What?!" Baron gulped.

"And isn't it just lucky, but Gai and Metalgelas are two such partners," Kotaro grinned. "Let's show him guys!"

Gai snorted as he leaped up, bracing himself on Metalgelas' shoulders, with the Metal Horn appearing on his arm pointing forward. With a roar, Metalgelas charged forward, picking up an insane amount of speed while the Metal Horn began to glow brightly, leaving a trail of light in its wake.

"NO!" Baron cried out.

There was no stopping it through. The Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster pair plowed straight through the mammoth, shattering the bones which made it up. As the bones came crashing to the field, Gai and Metalgelas returned to Kotaro's side of the field.

"Even better, the original attack points of the monster destroyed are deducted from your life points!" Kotaro finished.

B: **3200 -- 1000**

"Ulp!" Baron gulped.

"Now, Metalgelas, finish it!" Kotaro ordered.

"Hroooooo!" the Mirror Monster bellowed as it charged forward. Baron could only shield himself with his arms as the rhino collided with him, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Ow," he moaned.

B: **1000 -- 0**

"Game over," Kotaro grinned. He walked over to the recovering Baron and helped him up. "Great duel. I was completely caught off guard by your Skull Servants and the King."

"Thanks," Baron nodded. "I usually like to take it slow, but your Mirror World kind of ruined my timing. I'm used to keeping people at bay with the Lady and the King before my dragon builds me an army."

"Well, slow and steady can win the race so don't let it get you down," Kotaro nodded. "There will be other duels."

"And I'll face you again, count on it," Baron nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, the two duelists left the dueling fields. Kotaro quickly returned to his seat next to Bastion with a sigh of relief.

"Well played," Bastion nodded. "Baron is an expert with zombie monsters and his Lady and King strategy is what allowed him to get into the Academy in the first place. Your Mirror World may have helped you win."

"I'd like to think so," Kotaro nodded. "I never would have thought that Skull Servants of all monsters would give me a hard time."

"They have been given a revival lately haven't they?" Bastion nodded. "Still, there are more duels to watch and I'm looking forward to seeing how Jaden does."

"Ditto," Kotaro nodded.

* * *

Eventually, Jaden did appear for his practical exam. What was surprising though was that Jaden was paired off against Chazz of all people. Something that Kotaro knew was very unorthodox. Of course, he got a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't coincidental from the way that Crowler was dancing around in glee.

The entire duel seemed rather one-sided from the get-go. On his first turn, Chazz had summoned the **VW-Tiger Catapult**, a powerful union monster. After dealing Jaden a bad hit, he then summoned the **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**, a monster only seen in the use of Seto Kaiba himself. Even worse, Chazz combined the two to become the **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** which only seemed to dominate the field even more.

As all this was happening, Kotaro recalled that someone had bought out all the rare cards that had been shipped to the Academy that day. Kotaro had a sneaking suspicion that someone had bought them all for the sole purpose of giving them to Chazz so he could beat Jaden with them. From the way Crowler seemed excited about the match, Kotaro would have bet that the strange teacher had something to do with it.

At the moment, Chazz had his Dragon Catapult Cannon on the field with **Frontline Base **while Jaden only had Winged Kuriboh and one card face down on the field. And it was Chazz' turn.

"All right Slifer slacker! Time to cook some Kuriboh and I like mine well-done!" Chazz snickered. "Dragon Catapult Cannon! Cannon Attack!"

**VWXYZ- Dragan Catapult Cannon: **LV8/Light/Machine/3000/2800

"Okay, secret weapon time," Jaden grinned as he saw the attack coming at his Kuriboh. "I sacrifice two cards to activate my face down card, **Transcendent Wings!**"

"Huh?!" Chazz gaped. The cannon attack was suddenly halted when the Winged Kuriboh's wings grew and stopped it. "It can't be!"

"Oh it can be!" Jaden grinned. "Transcendent Wings allows me to evolve Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster!"

Through the flashing light, it could be seen that Winged Kuriboh had grown huge wings and gained a dragon-like headpiece of some kind.

**Winged Kuriboh LV 10: **LV10/Light/fairy/300/300

"And get this," Jaden grinned. "When I sacrifice my Kuriboh, it can destroy all face up monster in attack position on the field and send their attack points as damage from your life points! Show him how it's done Kuriboh!"

The upgraded Kuriboh cooed before it flared brightly before vanishing. The energy from the Catapult Cannon rebounded and collided against the machine itself. It gave off a moan of metal fatigue before exploding, taking a chunk of Chazz' life points with it.

C: **4000 -- 1000**

"Lucky shot! That's all!" Chazz growled.

"Nah, I just have a soft spot for old ladies," Jaden shrugged. "But not for you Chazz! And with my turn coming up and a thousand life points apiece, all I need is the right monster and you're finished! Here's goes!"

Jaden drew his card and eyed it, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode!"

The green feathered her energy with a determined look in his eyes. All he needed was one word from Jaden. "Attack!" With that word, Avian flew forward and the gaping Chazz before slashing him across the chest.

C: **1000 -- 0**

"And that's game," Jaden smiled as the holograms vanished.

"Nice finish," said Kotaro.

"I agree, Chazz underestimated Winged Kuriboh and Jaden," said Bastion.

"Bet Chazz is gonna be sulking in his room," snickered Kotaro. "The jerk deserves to lose. If only he got off his high horse then maybe he'd be a great duelist."

"So, you think you may advance to Blue?" asked Bastion.

"Maybe, but I don't care. I think I'd rather-" He stopped when he saw Jasmine walking over. "Oh, hey Jazz."

"Hey yourself, Rider," Jasmine replied. "Saw your duel. Awesome finish as always."

Kotaro rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little. Bastion smiled and excused himself, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Huh?!" Kotaro blinked as Bastion made tracks. Recovering, he turned his attention back to Jasmine, he heard Chancellor Sheppard talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. "So…what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd congratulate you," Jasmine shrugged. "I think you'd at least get high marks for it, if not a promotion."

"Well, I dunno," Kotaru shrugged. "I guess getting promoted wouldn't be that bad, but being in Yellow isn't terrible either."

"Well I say Obelisk Blue could use a few more good guys like you," Jasmine retorted. "I mean, we need a few more decent guys than just Zane anyway. He's probably one of the few guys who aren't stuck up with money or something."

"Hey, give the Blue boys some credit," Kotaro chuckled. "They can't all be a Chazz..."

"Sure, but I don't look forward to searching," Jasmine giggled. "Anyway, I really hope you get promoted. I'd even help you get a personal tour." She even finished with a wink.

"Ah heh heh heh," Kotaro chuckled with a slight flush. "We'd have to see about the results first."

"True," Jasmine shrugged. "Say, I'm supposed to be dueling soon. Will you watch?"

"Definitely," Kotaro grinned. "I'll even cheer, but I don't expect you to hear me above all the fanboys you probably have."

"You'd be surprised," Jasmine laughed.

"Maybe. Anyway, I have to get going and congratulate Jaden," Kotaro nodded. "See you around."

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded with a wave as Kotaro left.

"Laying it on a little thick are we?" the amused voice of Alexis spoke up.

"Yeah. You're totally falling for the guy," Mindy added with a giggle.

"Huh?!" Jasmine gasped as she turned around. Her two friends were both watching her with amused grins on their faces. "You guys were spying on me?!"

"Hard not to," Alexis laughed. "I haven't seen you this gooey since you first met Zane. Sure it's not a crush?"

"I'm just being friendly!" Jasmine cried. "I mean, after a performance like that, he should get promoted!"

"I don't disagree," Alexis nodded. "But you were pretty friendly with our pal Kotaro."

"Makes us wonder how friendly you aim to get," Mindy giggled.

"Guys!" Jasmine cried out with a flush. She huffed and started walking away. "I've got a duel to get to. Kotaro had better be watching."

"She's so falling for him," Mindy giggled while Alexis nodded. "Sort of like you and Jaden."

"HUH?!" Alexis gaped.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5: Duels of Darkness

"Oh, Kotaro…" cooed Jasmine as her face was close to Kotaro's.

"My Jasmine…" Kotaro closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Wake up, Kotaro," he heard. "Wake up, Kotaro." He opened his eyes and they shot wide open when Jasmine morphed into Bastion.

"Wake up, Kotaro, or you're going to be late," said Bastion.

* * *

"GACK!!!" Kotaro screamed as he fell out of bed. Bastion was in his room and had been trying to wake him up. "BASTION!"

"Sorry, but you're going to be late," Bastion shrugged. "Is it safe for me to assume that you were having a dream involving Alexis' friend Jasmine?"

"Would it be wrong of me to drop kick your butt out the window if you say anything more?" Kotaro grumbled as he got up. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Better hurry," Bastion reminded him with a chuckle. "Breakfast is going to be over soon."

"Right, right," Kotaro sighed as he pulled a shirt out of his closet which had a black dragon insignia on the front. "Man that was a good dream. Until he stuck his mug into it."

Things had continued on for the students of Duel Academy. After the tests, Kotaro found while that he did well for high marks, he didn't get high enough to earn a promotion. Meanwhile Jaden had managed to earn himself a promotion into Ra Yellow for his performance. Kotaro was looking forward to hanging out with him in the Ra common rooms. Amazingly though, Jaden refused the promotion and decided to stay in Slifer Red. While Kotaro knew that education was the same no matter which dorm you were in, he was a little confused as to Jaden's reasoning. He would have thought that Jaden had wanted his skills recognized or something. After all, Ra Yellow students were recognized for their skills much more often than Slifer students.

Still, it was Jaden's decision in the end. That didn't mean that Kotaro couldn't get confused by it though.

Kotaro had just exited the library with a few new books when he bumped into someone. "Oof!" Papers scattered everywhere and he apologized, "Sorry!" He then saw who he'd bumped into. "Jazz!"

"Oh, key, Kotaro," said Jasmine, smiling. "I was carrying these papers to the faculty room and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Here," Kotaro offered as he began picking the papers off the floor. "Lemme help."

"Thanks," Jasmine smiled. Kotaro recalled his dream and blushed a little.

"So," Jasmine continued. "I heard that you didn't get promoted. That's too bad."

"Yeah, but I'll live," Kotaro shrugged. "So what happened to Chazz? Is he getting hell for being beaten by a Slifer student?"

"Not as much as you think," Jasmine answered. "But he's been as moody as ever. He kept saying that Jaden cheated somehow."

"Right and Chazz didn't stack his deck with all the rare cards that the Academy had shipped in." Kotaro grumbled. "Some people just can't take a loss gracefully."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed. "So how are things in Ra Yellow anyway? Surviving?"

"I could have gone without Bastion waking me up today," Kotaro sighed. Both he and Jasmine were already on their way with the stacks of papers in hand. "I was having a good dream too."

"Oh? What about?" Jasmine asked teasingly.

"Nothing!" Kotaro gulped with a blush.

Jasmine giggled. This sounded like something good.

* * *

Back in Domino city, the night had fallen and the mist was thick. In a back alley, a man who looked like a punk with a Duel Disc on his wrist was collapsed on the ground with his cards surrounding him. Several feet of the man, was a taller fellow with a thick trenchcoat with a modified Duel Disk/vest on. A silver mask and a brimmed hat kept his appearance hidden.

"Pathetic fool," the man snorted. "Like you had any chance against the power of the Shadow Realm."

As he was prepared to leave, a phone rang. Reaching into his jacket, the man pulled out his phone and activated it, "Speak…Duel Academy tomorrow night? I was just planning on making a visit. I'll be there."

* * *

Kotaro had just finished some notes from the books he had borrowed from the library. Heaving a sigh, he felt some relief at getting the work done. Professor Banner's classes were interesting, but some of his assignments required some deep research.

Leaning back on his chair, Kotaro recalled his time with Jasmine that day…

-FLASHBACK-

"_So what do the three divas of Duel Academy have planned for the weekend?" Kotaro asked curiously as he and Jasmine finished delivering the papers to the Faculty Lounge._

"_We're hardly divas," Jasmine giggled lightly._ _Her face then took on a solemn look. "Well, not much this weekend. Since Alexis is going to be in mourning."_

"_In mourning?" Kotaro asked with concern. "Why? Did someone die?"_

"_Well, we're not completely sure," Jasmine frowned sadly. "You see, there's this abandoned dorm deep in the forests. Only advanced students could go there. They were researching some weird stuff and just one day they all vanished."_

"_Vanished?" Kotaro blinked._

"_Without a trace," Jasmine nodded. "One of the people who vanished was Alexis' older brother Atticus. This weekend is the anniversary of Atticus' disappearance. Alexis is going in mourning."_

"_I see," Kotaro nodded. So Alexis understood what it was like to lose someone from your family. "Do you go around telling this to everyone?"_

"_Well, everyone in the senior grades knows what happened, but no one talks about it," Jasmine sighed. "The only one she really talks to about it is Zane. Besides us, he's her best friend."_

"_Well, I hope she won't be alone for this," Kotaro worried._

"_Oh, we girls are going to have a big weekend filled with chocolate and funny movies," Jasmine smiled. "We'd invite some guys, but it's strictly girls only this weekend."_

"_I don't mind," Kotaro chuckled. "Just make sure she smiles this weekend."_

"_Will do," Jasmine mock-saluted._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Maybe I can do my own part," Kotaro sighed to himself.

-TIME BREAK-

Alexis had taken some risks in getting to the abandoned dorm, but it was worth it for her. She stood outside the stone barriers that surrounded the building. Clutching a rose she had gotten, she placed it at the base of the gates. Sighing softly, she stood back up.

'_Atticus, please be at peace,_' she thought solemnly. '_Wherever you are_.'

She took a moment of silence, but that was interrupted when she heard a stick snapping. Turning quickly, she was prepared to be facing a member of campus security, but instead she was staring at Kotaro. The Ra Yellow boy was coming out of the woods surrounding the area with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," Alexis frowned. "Why are you here? Heard about the stories?"

"Jazz told me herself," Kotaro shrugged. "I decided to come and pay my respects. It's not often you meet someone who went through the same thing you did."

"Your father," Alexis nodded. Kotaro gave his own acknowledgement. "Jasmine told us too. It was moot point since the girls of Obelisk Blue heard the whole thing."

"Yeah, I was there when they did," Kotaro nodded. Stepping forward, he withdrew his hand and produced a rose of his own. He placed it next to Alexis'. "I may not know you Atticus, but you must be a heck of a guy if you can get someone like Alexis to look up to you."

"He'd make a crack about what a great brother he is after hearing about that," Alexis laughed softly. She was welling up after someone coming to pay respects to her brother. After coming so often, someone was talking about him besides Zane. She thought she ran out of tears long ago.

"So, is it true that the students here just vanished without a trace?" asked Kotaro. It could be connected to his dad.

"They just disappeared and no one knows why," Alexis frowned sadly. "Everything they were researching was taken so no one knows what they were looking at. I just wish I had some kind of clue."

"Just knowing you're in a place where our lost loved one spent their time is hard," Kotaro frowned.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "It can be hard sometimes. But when you have friends, it gets easier."

"Amen to that," Kotaro agreed.

* * *

Down at the lighthouse, Crowler was waiting for an appointment to begin. He had placed a long-distance phone call to the mainland and was waiting for the one he called to come into the docks. As he was waiting, fog began to roll in, which was rather uncommon to the island at this point of the night.

"Are you the client?" asked a deep voice.

"Eh?" Crowler blinked as he turned. He ended up face-to-face against a man wearing a silver mask and dark clothes. "Oh! So you're the one called the Shadow Duelist."

"I am called many names," the Duelist grinned. "Although it can be hard to tell between their shrieks of terror. Enough small talk, what's the job?"

"Simple. I want you to scare someone so intensely, they'll leave this island and never return," Crowler explained as he produced a photo of Jaden and handed it to the Shadow Duelist. "It shouldn't be too hard to do I hope?"

"Not hard at all," the Shadow Duelist replied as he pocketed the photo. "Now, a question for you."

"By all means," Crowler shrugged.

"Is there or is there not a student here who uses Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster cards?" the Shadow Duelist asked.

"Yes there is. Kotaro Akiyama of Ra Yellow," Crowler answered. "His deck's crawling with them. Why?"

"I'm a bit of a collector," the Shadow Duelist chuckled. "Instead of money, I'll take a duel with this boy. With the ante rule of course."

"Who am I to care what happens to a Ra Yellow student?" Crowler laughed. "Do what you wish."

"Gladly," the Shadow Duelist chuckled as he began to vanish into the fog. "I'll feed both these boys to the shadows."

With that, he was gone. Crowler left feeling satisfied. Not only would he get rid of the annoying runt Jaden, but the disrespectful Ra Yellow student at the same time. Two for one deals were always good.

* * *

"I really appreciate you coming out like this," Alexis smiled as she and Kotaro headed back to their dorms. "I guess having someone else come makes it easier to deal with."

"What about that Zane guy Jazz told me about?" asked Kotaro. "I mean, Mindy and Jazz are one thing, but Zane sounds like he might have known Atticus."

"Well, Zane is sympathetic, but he doesn't really do this sort of thing unless he was personally involved," Alexis sighed. "He's not a very emotional person. Heck, Syrus is his little brother and they don't say two words to each other."

"Sheesh. Real ice block of a pal you've got," Kotaro grimaced.

"Hey, I said he isn't big on emotions," Alexis retorted. "I didn't say he was an ice block. He's actually a pretty good guy. He's not that expressive though. I don't think he can afford to be since he's the top duelist in school."

"I guess that might make things tough," Kotaro agreed. "So no one really comes here with you when you pay your respects?"

"You did," Alexis pointed out. "I really appreciate it too. You're actually the first to come out here for remembering since I started."

"Someone has to remember the students who vanished," Kotaro shrugged. "What would be better would be if there was some clue as to what happened to all those students."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

The pair continued on in silence down the path through the woods. As they were walking, fog started pooling through the trees. Continuing on undeterred, the pair finally noticed that the fog was so thick that they would be able to cut it with a knife. Both Kotaro and Alexis stopped for a moment to try and get their bearings. The fog wasn't making things easier though.

"Does it get foggy on this part of the island?" Kotaro asked with confusion.

"No," Alexis answered. "It shouldn't. We're too far inland. Fog shouldn't reach this far."

"Then why is it here?" asked Kotaro.

Ryuki appeared, "_Master, something isn't right._"

The sounds of heavy footsteps seemed to prove Ryuki's statement. From out of the fog, a towering man dressed in black, a silver mask, and machinery on his torso and arm came into view. A creepy smirk was on his face. Both Kotaro and Alexis became apprehensive of the man.

"Are you Kotaro Akiyama?" he asked with a dark chuckle

"That's me," Kotaro frowned. "Who are you?"

"That is the least of your concern," the man grinned. "What does matter is that we are going to duel."

"And why should he duel you?" asked Alexis crossly. "He doesn't even know you!"

"Oh I have an excellent reason," the man smirked as he reached inside of his jacket. "Tell me, what Kamen Riders do you have? Humor me."

"Ryuki, Knight, Scissors, Zolda, Gai, Ohja, Raia, Tiger, Imperer, Odin, Femme, Verde, Ryuga, and Alternative," Kotaro listed off. He didn't know how this guy knew about the Kamen Rider cards, but there was no point in denying it. "Not to mention their connected Mirror Monsters."

"I see. Quite an impressive collection," the man nodded with a chuckle. "However, you're one set short."

"That's impossible," Kotaro frowned. "My father created the full set. I have the only one." He was positive that he had all of the Kamen Riders that his father created.

"Oh it is very possible," the man replied as he held up six cards. "In fact, I have them right here," he then flipped the cards over. They were revealed to be a blue Kamen Rider with a shark motif, two shark-like monsters, two shark like weapons, and a courtroom filled with Kamen Riders. Kotaro paled.

"Kamen Rider Abyss, Mirror Monster-Abysslasher, Mirror Monster-Abysshammer, Kamen Rider Trial, Sword Vent-Abyss Saber, and Strike Vent-Abyss Smash," the man listed as he revealed the cards. Kotaro visibly paled even in the moonlight. "Do I have your attention yet?"

"It can't be," Kotaro gaped. "They can't exist. He never finished them!"

"Finished what?" Alexis asked with confusion.

"Before my dad vanished, he was working on what was supposed to be the last Kamen Rider for the set," Kotaro explained. "I've seen sketches and notes, but there wasn't a finished project. Those cards are fakes!"

"Are they?" the man laughed as he stepped forward. "Take a closer look."

Kotaro dared to get closer so he could see the cards for himself. He was the expert on his father's work and would be able to tell when he was looking at a fake. He also knew how his father made sure that cards weren't faked. He peered closely at the Kamen Rider Abyss card. In the background behind Abyss, he spied tiny words written along the curve of a wave.

Daisuke Akiyama

Kotaro's eyes widened as he stepped back. Pulling out his deck, he peered at all of his Kamen Rider cards. Each one had he same signature written into the artwork in part of the background. All of it was the same name.

"It…it's real," Kotaro gaped. "H-how? They weren't finished."

"Oh, I have my ways," said the masked man.

"TELL ME!" Kotaro demanded. Alexis was stunned. She'd never seen Kotaro so angry before.

"If you want your answers, then duel me for them," the man challenged. "I'll even hand over these cards if you win. But in return, you have to give me all your Kamen Rider cards if I win."

"Deal," Kotaro frowned, earning a stunned gasp from Alexis. "But I don't have a Duel Disk."

"Good thing I brought one just for such emergencies," the man chuckled as he tossed a modern Duel Disk over to Kotaro. The Ra Yellow student attached it to his arm before shuffling his desk and inserting it into the deck slot.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Alexis frowned as the man took several steps away and pocketed the Abyss cards. He raised his gauntlet arm and a wing formation came out, holding spots for cards.

"I hope I do too," Kotaro frowned. Around him the spirits of his Kamen Riders appeared, looking ready for a fight. Behind the man, an image of Kamen Rider Abyss, a Rider donned in a black bodysuit with blue armor with a shark motif, a shark gauntlet on his left hand, and a shark-like helmet stood, but wrapped in black smoke also appeared. "I need to get those cards back."

"So, who shall make the first move?" the masked man asked.

"First, tell me your name," Kotaro said. "Then we'll decide that."

"Heh," the man smirked. "You may call me Titan. And I think I will go first!"

**K: 4000**

**T: 4000**

Titan drew his cards from his vest and looked at his six cards. Looking them over, he smirked as he saw a few that he thought would be good.

"First I'll discard my **Archfiend General** from my hand," Titan called, inserted the card into his graveyard, which was a slot on his gauntlet. A card popped out of his deck and he picked it up. "In return I get the field card, **Pandemonium. **A card which I'll play now!"

A hole in his gauntlet opened up, which Titan inserted a card into. There was a flash of light and bone statues with twisted skulls began to burst from the ground. The grass and dirt was replaced by solid stone as a lava pool appeared in the middle of the area.

"Now I don't have to pay life points for any Archfiend monster I control!" Titan laughed. "I hope your Kamen Riders like it. They will be living here for a long time to come."

"Not if I can help it." Kotaro frowned.

"Oh but you can't help," Titan snickered. "And I will summon the **Shadowknight Archfiend** in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a ghoulish warrior with a large skull for a section of torso armor and a red sword and three-clawed shield stood across from Kotaro.

**Shadowknight Archfiend: **LV4/Dark/Fiend/2000/1600

"Now you see the first stage of your defeat!" Titan laughed. "I will end my turn with that!"

"My draw," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. You aren't the only one who can pull a slick move. I will play **Kamen Rider Imperer **in attack mode!"

In its own flash of light, a Kamen Rider appeared. This one was in a black bodysuit with gold horns and a large gray faceplate. Fur lined his shoulders and a skull-shaped kneecap was on his right knee. He clenched his fists and looked at Titan and the Shadowknight.

**Kamen Rider Imperer: **LV4/Earth/Warrior/1500/1500

"I'll then put one card facedown and end my turn," Kotaro finished while placing a card down.

Suddenly, Imperer leaped across the field and took Titan's side of the field next to the Shadowknight. The Archfiend glanced at the Kamen Rider before looking back to Kotaro.

"Ha! I guess even your Kamen Riders are against you!" Titan laughed. "I'll have both of my monsters attack you directly!" Both Imperer and the Shadowknight lunged forward with their aim at Kotaro's torso.

"Don't think so! Waboku!" Kotaro announced as he revealed his facedown card. The three maidens appeared with a blast of light. Imperer was blinded by the light while the Shadowknight screeched in pain from it. Both monsters returned to Titan's side of the field.

"Curse you!" Titan growled.

Alexis heaved a sigh of relief. She was a little confused as to what Kotaro's Kamen Rider card was doing by switching sides. She just hoped that Kotaro knew what he was doing or else he was going to lose the last bit of his father that he had.

"Fine! I still have your Kamen Rider and soon I'll have the others!" Titan snapped. "I'll end my turn!"

As he did so, Imperer got a gleam in his visor. A pair of horns manifested on his gauntlet which gleamed in the low light. At first it seemed that it was going to be used against Kotaro, but instead Imperer dug them into the Shadowknight's back. The Archfiend bellowed in pain before shattering. Imperer seemed to snicker before leaping back to Kotaro's side of the field.

"That traitor!" Titan roared. "How dare he attack my Archfiend!?"

"Imperer's a backstabber," Kotaro shrugged as he drew a card. "Not much can be done about it. Well, not unless one plays Mirror World!"

Kotaro slipped the field spell card into his disk, bringing about the sparkling light that announced the arrival of Mirror World, "Even if you have a field spell card out, you get to keep it. In here, Kamen Riders gain 500 attack points and lose their special abilities. In this case, Imperer's loyalty problem."

**Kamen Rider Imperer: **1500 -- 2000

"And for my next move, I'll use his remaining special ability to summon **Mirror Monster-Gigazelle!**"

Imperer thrust out his arm and a humanoid gazelle-like monster with straight horns and a black/purple color appeared next to him. It chattered angrily before staring down

**Mirror Monster-Gigazelle: **LV6/Earth/Beast/1600/1500

"Now Imperer and Gigazelle will attack you directly!" Kotaro called out, causing his two monsters to lunge forward with their attacks ready. They had crossed the field in an instant leaping into the air to attack Titan.

"Discard Kuriboh!" Titan called as he threw a card into the graveyard.

There was a flash of light which turned into a regular Kuriboh. The furry little beast leaped up and covered Imperer's face, stopping his attack. However, Gigazelle continued his assault and kicked Titan in the chest.

"Urgh!" the man grunted, his life points beginning to go down. "Lucky shot!"

**T: 4000 -- 2400**

"Nothing lucky about it," Kotaro answered. "I will be getting those cards from you. And you will be telling me about where you got them!"

"You'll have to beat me first!" Titan growled as he drew a card. "Because an Archfiend was destroyed, I get to draw a new one but it can't be as strong." He punctuated this statement by drawing a card from his deck.

"I will begin my turn by playing Monster Reincarnation," Titan announced. "By discarding a card, I get a monster card back in my hand." He dropped a card in the graveyard before plucking one out. "Then I will summon the Archfiend General in attack mode!"

A new Archfiend appeared on the field, this one was yellow with a pointed hat. It was holding a bone-like sword with large black wings.

**Archfiend General: **LV4/Dark/Fiend/2100/800

"And I'll have him attack Kamen Rider Imperer for his betrayal!" Titan bellowed as his Archfiend attacked. It gave off a loud hiss before it lunged forward. Before it was about to strike, its attack points went up.

**Archfiend General: **2100 -- 3100

The General then cut through Imperer, making him cry in pain before shattering. Gigazelle let out a sad howl as its master vanished.

**K: 4000 -- 2900**

"What the heck was that?!" Kotaro cried.

"That would be the effect of my **Imprisoned Queen Archfiend**," Titan grinned. "If she is in the graveyard and Pandemonium is on the field, I can give one Level 4 or lower monster 1000 attack points until the end of my turn. Now, you have something real to worry about."

Titan brought out an upside-down pyramid that had an eye in the centre of it. Kotaro could only blink for a moment before gold light flashed through the air, blinding him for a moment.

"Now you'll see a taste of what Shadow Dueling is all about!" Titan laughed. "You lose life points and you begin to lose yourself! Lose the duel and you lose your soul!"

Kotaro grimaced as he felt himself going numb. Looking down, he gasped to see portions of his body vanishing into the air. Kotaro frowned and looked over at Titan, "You don't scare me."

"I don't have to," Titan grinned. "The Shadow Realm will do it for me. I'll put one card facedown. My turn ends."

**Archfiend General:** 3100**--**2100

Kotaro grimaced as he saw Gigazelle looking at him hungrily. Now Kotaro knew what that meant. Since Imperer was no longer on the field, Gigazelle demanded a cost. In his case, it demanded him to discard a card for every Gigazelle, Megazelle, and Omegazelle on the field.

"I discard a card to keep Gigazelle on the field," Kotaro announced as he dropped a card in the graveyard. "Now I activate Pot of Geed, drawing two cards." Kotaro then plucked the two cards off of the top of his deck. A grin then overcame his face.

"Awesome!" Kotaro grinned. "I'll sacrifice Gigazelle to summon my **Kamen Rider Tiger** in attack mode!"

The Gigazelle vanished in a haze of light. Replacing it was a human in a black bodysuit and white armor with blue stripes. Claw-like shoulder pads and the cat-like helmet revealed why he had the name Tiger. In his hands was a large battle axe.

**Kamen Rider Tiger: **LV5/Earth/Warrior/1700/1100

**Kamen Rider Tiger: **1700 -- 2200

"Then I will activate his special ability and summon out **Mirror Monster –Destwilder!**" Kotaro continued, slapping another card down.

A new monster rose from the ground, looking like a bulky humanoid tiger with gigantic claws and a thick neck. The color scheme was quite similar to Tiger, showing that they were truly partners.

"Tiger! Attack the Archfiend General!" Kotaro announced, pointing at the enemy monster.

The Kamen Rider nodded and raced at the General. Raising his axe high, Tiger leaped up before bringing it down on the monster's head, cutting it in two. The General could only roar for a moment before shattering.

**T: 2400 -- 2300**

"Now Destwilder will go in for a direct attack!" Kotaro added, causing Destwilder to roar and charge with his claws raised.

"Activate trap, **Archfiend's Roar**!" Titan called, revealing his card. "By giving 500 life points, I can revive an Archfiend for one turn and I choose my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend!"

**T: 2300 -- 1800**

The ground exploded in evil energy as a new Archfiend appeared on the field. This one looked a little feminine with long hair and tattered robes over her bony skin. Finally chains were loosely wrapped around her.

**Imprisoned Queen Archfiend: **LV8/Dark/Fiend/2600/1700

"Just try and beat her!" Titan laughed.

"Gladly! Activate Destwilder's ability!" Kotaro announced as he discarded another card. Destwilder's eyes narrowed, his claws lengthened, and steam began to come out of its nostrils. Then…his attack power doubled!

**Destwilder: **2000 -- 4000

"WHAT?!" Titan cried out in shock.

Destwilder roared and leaped into the air. Slashing downwards, his claws cut through the Archfiend, making it screech in agony before it exploded. As it vanished, Titan took another deep hit to his life points.

**T: 1800 -- 400**

"I still have life points!" Titan growled. "I can still win!"

"Then take your turn!" Kotaro frowned. As he said so, Destwilder dropped to his knees panting as his effect wore off.

**Destwilder: **4000 -- 1500

"Huh?" Alexis gaped. "Why is Destwilder's attack lower? His attack points were at 2000 before!"

"It's the secondary effect," Kotaro answered. "When Destwilder uses his effect, once the turn ends his original attack points are lowered by 500 multiplied by the number of cards in my hand. Since I only have one, his attack power drops to 1500."

"And that will spell his demise!" Titan growled as he drew a card. "I will play Monster Reborn to summon my Shadowknight Archfiend back to the field!"

In a dark flash of energy, the Archfiend returned in his standing position. It hissed, looking for something to kill.

"He won't be here long though," Titan smirked. "Not when I sacrifice him for my **Skull Archfiend of Lightning**!"

The Shadowknight vanished into a haze of electricity before a bone white Archfiend with large wings and curled horns appeared. Kotaro noticed that this Archfiend looked exactly like the Summoned Skull.

**Skull Archfiend of Lightning: **LV6/Dark/Fiend/2500/1200

"Now he'll show you why he's the Archfiend of lightning!" Titan roared. "Attack Destwilder!"

The Archfiend hissed and launched a blast of lightning through the air. The blast cut through the fog and hit the downed Mirror Monster. Destwilder roared in pain before he exploded in a haze of sparks.

"Gah!" Kotaro cried as he shielded himself. Still, his life points took a hit from the blast.

**K: 2900 -- 1900**

"Hmm. Not so cocky now are you boy?" Titan smirked as he brought his pendant out again. The item flashed gold and Kotaro felt more of his body disappear. "I will put one card face down and end my turn."

Trying to keep his head through the numbing pain, he reached for his deck to begin his turn.

"I draw," Kotaro frowned as he drew his next card. A smirk overcame his face as he looked over both cards. "Okay Titan! You call yourself a shadow duelist? Well, let me bring some light to this competition! I play Monster Reborn to summon Kamen Rider Imperer back to the field!"

The horned Rider leaped out of a portal in the ground before landing next to his white and blue comrade.

"Then I'll sacrifice them both to summon **KAMEN RIDER ODIN!**" Kotaro cried as he brought up the cared.

Both Riders vanished in swirls of gold feathers while even more gold feathers rained down from above. A bright light appeared and grew before a human figure stepped out of it. He was donned in gold and crimson armor which had gold wing-like protrusions on the face and shoulders. In his hand was a scepter which was styled after an eagle or some large bird with its wings closed.

"Amazing," Alexis gasped. She had only seen a few monsters which had such grace and refinement. Several of them were in her own deck.

**Kamen Rider Odin: **LV7/Light/Warrior/2100/2500

**Kamen Rider Odin: **2100 -- 2600

"Now Odin will attack your Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Kotaro called, making Odin vanish in a flurry of gold feathers. The Kamen Rider appeared above the Archfiend and prepared to stab its staff into his its head.

"Activate **Draining Shield!**" Titan announced, revealing his facedown card. "This card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to the attack monster's attack points!" A shield appeared around the Archfiend as Odin's attack struck. The staff was blocked and Titan's life points began to go up. Kotaro snorted angrily as Odin returned to his side of the field.

**TL: 400 -- 3000**

"Tsk!" Kotaro frowned. "I'll end my turn."

"Good," Titan smirked as he drew a card. "For some extra insurance, I'll play the **Vilepawn Archfiend **in defense mode."

A rather plain skeletal Archfiend appeared in a kneeling position. It had a shield arm and a sword arm, but nothing else truly spectacular seemed to come from it.

**Vilepawn Archfiend **LV2/Earth/Fiend/1200/200

"He's not much, but he ensures that you cannot attack any other Archfiend cards except for him while he's on the field," Titan explained. "So now you can't touch my Skull Archfiend."

"So you got some cannon fodder out," Kotaro frowned. "Are you going to finish your turn?"

"Not quite," Titan smirked. "Next I will equip my Vilepawn with the **Heart of Clear Water**. This card will allow my weakling Vilepawn to be invincible to monster attacks and effects."

A red drop of water with a skull face fell out of the air and landed on the Vilepawn. The water sunk into the monster's body before a red aura surrounded the monster itself. Now the Vilepawn couldn't be destroyed by conventional means. That would make winning harder since Odin wouldn't be able to attack the Skull Archfiend while Vilepawn was on the field.

"Oh man," Kotaro grimaced. It was getting harder and harder to beat this guy.

"And now I will end my turn," Titan grinned.

"My draw," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. He smiled in relief at what he saw. "Good. My deck saw me through. I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light!"

The three giant blades of light fell from the sky and dug into the ground. The two Archfiends shielded their eyes. Meanwhile Alexis smiled. She recalled the five turn rule that dealt with Mirror World. The Skull Archfiend was already out for two turns. Another three and it would be destroyed. Odin would survive one turn longer and clear off the Vilepawn. Well, if Kotaro got the right cards anyway.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" Titan growled.

"A duel can turn with the draw of a card!" Kotaro frowned. "End turn!"

Kotaro knew that he was stalling though. With the Imprisoned Queen in his graveyard, Titan was able to boost a monster's attack power by 1000 once during his turn. He could use the ability to wipe out Odin if the swords hadn't stopped them. Kotaro knew he had three turns to try and pull a winning move or he could kiss his Kamen Riders good bye.

"I draw," Titan spoke as he got his new card. "Next I will summon the **Infernalqueen Archfiend **in attack mode!"

A third Archfiend rose up wearing a flowing gown with her skeletal body and a loud screech. Her eyes narrowed on Odin and Kotaro, making the duelist gulp.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend: **LV4/Fire/Fiend/900/1500

"She also has a special technique which allows her to boost an Archfiends attack power, but I will not use it," Titan explained. "With Vilepawn and your swords, it would be a waste to use it. I'll end my turn."

"My draw then," Kotaro frowned as he got his next card. Looking at it he began to smirk. "Okay, now I'll use Odin's special ability to summon this next creature. **Mirror Monster-Goldpheonix!**"

There was a blast of fire and gold feathers before a large golden metal pheonix appeared. It had a red hewel in its left with and a blue one on its right. It screeched loudly before coming to a rest next to Odin.

**Mirror Monster-Goldpheonix: **LV9/Light/Winged-Beast/2500/2500

"Amazing," Alexis gasped as she saw the giant bird appear on Kotaro's side of the field. She had only seen any kind of monster at this level rarely. The phoenix itself was a beautiful creature.

"It will do you no good!" Titan snapped. "My Archfiends cannot be touched!"

"Not this turn," Kotaro explained. "I'll have to end my turn now."

"Smart move," Titan laughed as he drew his card. "I will end my turn without doing anything."

"I'll go next," Kotaro nodded as he drew another card. It was a good card to have, but he would have to save it until later. "I'll end my turn."

"One turn left before my Archfiends break you!" Titan gloated as he drew another card. "I will end my turn without playing anything."

"Confident, aren't you?" Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. He knew that the Vilepawn couldn't be destroyed, but Titan could still take battle damage. And if Titan used his Imprisoned Queen or Infernalqueen, the Heart of Clear Water would be destroyed and so would Vilepawn. Still, if he played this right, he would be able to take down Titan once and for all.

"I play **Stop Defense **on Vilepawn Archfiend!" Kotaro announced as he played the magic card. The holographic projection flashed, making the Vilepawn hiss. It stood up as it rubbed its eyes, trying to see.

"No!" Titan cried out.

"Now, Odin will attack the Vilepawn!" Kotaro announced.

Odin clutched his scepter and lunged at the stunned Vilepawn. Leaping up, he smashed his weapon across the Vilepawn's head. The Archfiend didn't die, but Titan still took a hit.

"Rgh!" he grunted as the Vilepawn crashed against him. "Get up you fool!"

**T: 3000 -- 1600**

"Now, Goldpheonix will go at the Vilepawn himself!" Kotaro called over the screech of his monster. Goldpheonix flapped his wings and sent waves of fire down at Vilepawn. Titan knew that he would take a huge hit from the attack if he didn't do something and so, he did something.

"Activate Imprisoned Queen's ability on Vilepawn," Titan called out.

A new aura covered the Vilepawn, destroying the red aura it had before and boosting its attack power. However, it didn't help the monster enough to save it for the burning waves.

**Vilepawn Archfiend: **1200 -- 2200

**T: 1600 -- 1300**

"You were close boy," Titan laughed. "Closer than anyone has ever been before. But after your turn is finished, I will destroy your monsters and claim your Kamen Riders for myself!"

"Then I had better end this now," Kotaro frowned. "I play Final Vent!"

"What?!" Titan cried.

"I take it from your look you know what it does," Kotaro snickered as he activated the card. "Just to be sure though, let me explain. I can select a monster to be destroyed so long as the proper Mirror Monster and Kamen Rider combo are on the field…And lookie here, Odin and Goldpheonix are just such a pair! So the monster I pick is the Skull Archfiend!"

"Heh. A good card," titan smirked. "But remember my Archfiend has an effect too. The Roulette of Fate!"

Six balls emerged from the lava in the middle of the area. Each one was numbered from one to six. The balls took a circle formation in front of the Skull Archfiend before a flame enveloped the first ball and began leaped from ball to ball in order.

"You see, if my Archfiend is targeted by a card effect you control, I can spin this roulette," Titan explained. "If it lands on a one, three, or a six, the effect is negated and I destroy the card."

Kotaro waited with baited breath as he saw the flames leap in the circle. If the roulette didn't go in your favor, it might cost him the duel. If it went in his way, then it would win him the duel and win him the cards that were his father's last works. He tension was thick as the flames leaped from number to number. Finally, the roulette started to slow down.

1…2…3…4…5…6…1…2…3…4…

"Four! Ha!" Kotaro grinned as the roulette vanished. "I guess fate's on my side tonight!"

"No!" Titan cried out.

"Odin! Hit him with a Final Vent!" Kotaro called out to his Kamen Rider.

Odin's staff vanished in favor of a pair of swords that looked similar to feathers on Goldpheonix' wings. The beast in question picked Odin up and flew high. With a warrior's cry, he flew back down with his swords. The pair flew past the Archfiend with a slashing noise. The Skull Archfiend hissed before deep gouges appeared in his body. Finally, he exploded.

"Agh!" Titan cried as he shielded his eyes.

"What's more, when I destroy a monster with Final Vent, that monster's original attack points are deducted from your life points!" Kotaro finished as Odin landed on the ground with Goldpheonix in the air.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Titan cried out as his life points took their final hit.

**T: 1300 -- 0**

"Game over," Kotaro frowned. His body began to return to solid as Titan's pendant stopped glowing. "Now its time for you to come through on your end of the deal. Give me the Abyss cards and tell me where you got them from."

"Hmph!" Titan growled as he got his standing. "I got them from a job. They were given to me as payment. They said there were more out there. That's why I came hunting after you. Before you ask, I'm not telling who hired me. I couldn't even if I wanted to. They hid behind masks and voice synthesizers."

"Just hand over the cards," Kotaro frowned as he stepped towards the taller man.

"A deal is a deal," Titan grumbled as he brought out the six cards he had been holding hostage. Holding out, Kotaro snatched them up. He examined all six and found them to be real. At least Titan was able to keep his word as a duelist. "Now, I have work to do."

The fog seemed to swirl around Titan before he vanished again. Alexis finally was able to move and she walked over to Kotaro, who was staring at the six cards he had in his possession. As she got closer, she could hear Kotaro breathing heavily. Upon viewing, she saw that he was struggling not to cry. "Kotaro? What's wrong?"

"I was so close…to finding out what happened to dad," Kotaro answered. "But, now I've got more questions."

Alexis and Kotaro headed back to their respective dorms. Alexis had wanted to make sure Kotaro was okay, but he shrugged it off and said he needed some time alone. He had found out a lot that night and he needed to sort it all out. His blonde friend was reluctant to leave Kotaro alone, but she knew better than to actually press the issue.

* * *

The next day, Kotaro stayed in his room. He just didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Over at his desk, the Kamen Rider cards were complete and together like they were meant to be. It brought some happiness to Kotaro, but having such a small lead fizzle into nothing broke Kotaro's heart. He had been that close to finding something about his father. Now it just left a deeper hole in his heart.

'_I hate this,_' Ryuki sighed as he and the other Kamen Riders watched their chosen duelist stew.

'_I think we can agree with that,_' Abyss agreed, still getting used to the fact of being free. '_Is there nothing we can do?_'

'_Probably nothing save for another duel to give him a lead to the creator,_' Odin commented.

'_Maybe,_' Femme pondered as she looked to the door. She could sense someone coming. '_But…I think help is coming._'

The Kamen Rider spirits faded away as a soft knock came to Kotaro's door. He didn't bother getting up, but the door opened anyway. Quietly slipping inside was the concerned form of Jasmine. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to where Kotaro was lying in bed.

"Kotaro?" she asked, seeing that he's awake. "I was…I mean, we were worried about you. Alexis told us what happened last night."

"What she say?" Kotaro sighed.

"That a duelist challenged your for you cards," Jasmine replied as she kneeled down next to Kotaro, looking into his eyes. "She said he had a Kamen Rider you thought wasn't made. Did you dad really make it?"

"The signature is there," Kotaro nodded. "He hid his signature in the background with paint similar to the colors of where it was written. Unless you know its there, its hard to see."

"Really?" Jasmine asked softly. Her hand had trailed to Kotaro's hair and stroking it tenderly.

"Yeah," Kotaro nodded. "Wanna see?"

"Sure," Jasmine nodded with a gentle smile. She looked to the desk and saw the Kamen Rider cards spread out on the table. Fifteen of them in total. She recognized a few, but others were brand new to her. Gently picking the cards up so not to damage them, them being the only ones of their kind, Jasmine brought the cards over to Kotaro as he sat up on his bed. Jasmine shuffled onto the bed getting comfortable. Incidentally, she was leaning on Kotaro's shoulder as her head rested next to his.

Kotaro picked out his Kamen Rider Ryuki and held it up so he and Jasmine could see the art, "See the mirrors behind Ryuki? Look at the mirror reflecting his helmet in the top right corner. It's small, but you can see it."

Jasmine had to peer in, but sure enough she saw a name that was a lighter shade of gray than the reflection of Ryuki's helmet. The signature read Daisuke Akiyama.

"Then here in the feathers that are falling around Femme," Kotaro continued as he held up the Kamen Rider Femme card. "The one in the bottom left corner."

"I see it," Jasmine nodded as she spied the same signature. This was the first time that she was able to see the actual Kamen Rider cards. The artwork was amazing and looked like it should be hanging on walls rather than being in cards. "He was a good artist."

"He was an art major before Pegasus hired him for card artists," Kotaro explained. "It took him a while before he proposed the Kamen Rider project. Pegasus seemed to love the idea of these heroes and their partners. So he gave dad a budget and a team and the set was created. If it worked, my dad would have gotten a huge promotion."

"Then he disappeared," Jasmine finished as the pair continued flipped through the Kamen Riders. They came to a stop on Kamen Rider Abyss. "Is this the one you won?"

"Kamen Rider Abyss," Kotaro nodded. "I had only managed to see my dad working on notes and rough sketches of him. I had no idea that he had managed to finish the cards for it."

"But you're glad he did, right? Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," Kotaro nodded. "I just wish that they gave me a better clue."

"Well, it tells you that your dad was alive when he was taken," Jasmine replied. "That might mean he's alive somewhere out there."

"Yeah," Kotaro sighed, getting teary again. "This is just…one of the best…leads I ever got."

Kotaro started crying again. Jasmine acted fast and wrapped her arms around him. She held him close as he managed to calm himself down. Still, she didn't let him go as he finally managed to get control of himself again.

"Thanks," Kotaro sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm normally not so weepy."

"That's okay," Jasmine smiled as she continued to hold Kotaro. "You deserve it after what you've been through. Now, what do you say we get some chocolate and some movies so we can get happy again?"

"I thought you and Mindy were going to hang out with Alexis?" asked Kotaro.

"Well, Alexis seemed more concerned about you and Mindy said she could handle things over in the Blue dorm," Jasmine shrugged. "Actually Alexis seemed happier than usual. I guess having someone there helped her out."

"Glad to help," Kotaro nodded. "Well, if you are intent on staying, we had better get those movies and stuff. How long do you plan on staying?"

"All night if I have to," Jasmine shrugged. "I brought my pajamas and deck in case it got late."

"My first pajama party with a girl," Kotaro chuckled with a flush. "One of the divas of Obelisk Blue too. I'll be the envy of all Ra Yellow boys."

"Let 'em talk," Jasmine giggled. She got out of the bed and pulled Kotaro to his feet, revealing a blue shirt with a gold tiger face on the front and his uniform pants. "Now, let's go shopping for supplies."

"Yes ma'am," Kotaro saluted. He felt good with having Jasmine here. At least he wouldn't be alone in his grief.

After stockpiling on the chocolate and pulling out some movies, both Jasmine and Kotaro settled in. Being duelists and students at Duel Academy, they watched the matches of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

"Oh, here's a good one," Jasmine grinned. They were watching Mai Valentine's match with Joey Wheeler's first official duel. "This is where I get my inspiration for my harpies."

"Yeah, and there they go," Kotaro grimaced as the aged Harpie Lady Sisters were blown away by the **Thousand Dragon.** "That had to hurt."

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. "Hey, you have all the volumes of Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Kotaro.

"Think you have the match between Yugi Mouto and Pegasus?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah," Kotaro sighed. "I've asked Pegasus if that match was recorded, but he said that it was a private match he didn't want recorded. Something about keeping Yugi's privacy for as long as he could."

"Nuts," Jasmine huffed. "Oh well. I want to see Joey Wheeler trash Rex Raptor next."

"You got it," Kotaro nodded as he began pressing buttons on his remote. The screen then came to life with Joey and the dinosaur duelist facing off. "Isn't this the match where Joey won his signature **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**?"

"Yeah. This is the one," Jasmine nodded. "I used to have such a crush on Joey Wheeler when I was younger. I thought he was so cool, being all tough in the face of superior duelists."

"Oh yeah?" Kotaro grinned. "Were you a part of his fan club?"

"Well…maybe, but I'm over him," Jasmine smiled. "I've got my eye on…someone else."

"Do you now," Kotaro grinned. "I wonder who."

"I think you might know him," Jasmine giggled. '_You know him quite well…_'

To Be Coninued...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 6: Tides of Expulsion

Jasmine and Kotaro hung out the entire night with Jasmine spending the night in Kotaro's bed. The Ra Yellow boy took the floor under an extra blanket. By the time the sun had begun to rise, both students were awake.

"That was a nice sleep," Jasmine yawned. She looked to Kotaro who was getting off of the floor. "Not too hard was it?"

"Nah" Kotaro stretched. "I slept okay. Looks like the sun's coming up though."

"Yeah, I had better get going," Jasmine sighed. "You feeling okay now?"

"Much," Kotaro nodded. "I really appreciate you coming around. Thanks."

"No problem," Jasmine smiled as she began collecting her things. She even took time to check her hair as they cleaned up a little. Both got to the door as Kotaro saw her out. "If you need to talk, just call me. I left my number on your PDA."

"Gee, thanks," Kotaro grinned with a flush.

"Well, see ya," Jasmine waved with a wink as she left.

Outside, Jasmine stretched with another yawn. This was definitely the farthest she got with a guy since she actually started liking guys. Well, most of her crushes were on celebrities and such people. Any of the boys she tried to date really didn't work out. Now Kotaro, he was different. She had gotten pretty close to him in the weeks since Duel Academy started and she was getting very interested. She could at least admit to herself that she was crushing on the boy. Not that she would say it out loud to her friends yet.

"Miss Jasmine?"

"Huh?" Jasmine blinked in mid-yawn. She turned to see the boy Kotaro was with during the advancement exams. Kotaro had said his name was Bastion. "Oh, hey Bastion. Morning."

"Good morning to you," Bastion nodded. He had come out for a morning jog before school. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Actually I came in yesterday and spent the night in Kotaro's room," Jasmine smiled. "We didn't get to sleep until late though. Pretty nice night of sleep though."

Bastion stared. '_Spend the night in Kotaro's room? No way! They didn't! It's against school regulations!_' Bastion asked. "Um…isn't that against school rules?"

"You're not going to rat me out, are ya?" Jasmine spoke sweetly.

"Well, no, not really," answered Bastion. "There's no harm done." '_At least I hope not._' He was going to ask Kotaro for details.

"Good. Well, see you later…" Jasmine then walked off.

"Mr. Akiyama sure works fast," said Bastion in admiration. "Already with a girlfriend and an Obelisk no doubt. How does he do it?"

As Jasmine was walking away from the dorm, unknowingly being noticed by the few Ras that were up already, she saw several people in dark green uniforms marching towards the dorm. She recognized them as the Disciplinary Action Squad.

"What do they want with the Ra Dorms?" she asked herself, worrying about Kotaro.

* * *

Up in his room, Kotaro had managed to get his regular uniform on and was zipping it up over a green shirt with a bull insignia on it when a sharp knocking came to the door. Yawning again, he went to answer it.

"Look Bastion, if this about last week's notes I've been meaning to give…them…back?" Kotaro spoke only to trail off when he saw the numerous people in green uniforms standing at his door. "Uh…can I help you?"

"We are the Disciplinary Action Squad," the man at the front answered. "As of now we are taking you under campus arrest!"

"Huh?!" Kotaro squawked. "Under what charge?!"

"If you come with us, you'll get a full briefing of the situation as well as your interrogation," the man answered.

"Okay," Kotaro gulped. "Well, show me the way then."

With two guards to escort him, Kotaro was loaded onto a nearby truck and was shipped off to the Duel Academy building. As he got there, he noticed another truck nearby. Amazingly, he saw Syrus and Jaden being shipped out just like he was.

"Jay, Sy," Kotaro called. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," said Syrus, panicking. "When we woke up these guys just stormed into our room."

"Well, we'll find out soon when we see the Chancellor," said Jaden, calmly. Kotaro wondered how Jaden could be so calm about this.

* * *

"Kotaro is what!?" Alexis responded in shock after hearing the news from Jasmine.

"That's right," confirmed Jasmine, "The DAS have Kotaro in custody. What are they going to do to him?" She didn't want Kotaro to be expelled.

"Come on," said Alexis. "We're going to get this mess cleared up."

* * *

"SUSPENDED?!" the three boys cried.

All three boys were shuffled into a large room with viewing screens depicting the major players in Duel Academy. Namely the Chancellor, Crowler, the head of the DAS, and other teachers.

"That's my suggestion," the head of the DAS, a stern lady, nodded. "All three of you trespassed on the abandoned dorm and must be punished for your actions."

"And who told you this?" Kotaro asked with a frown.

"An anonymous letter sent to us by a faculty member," the leader replied.

"And how would a faculty member know that anyone was out there?" Kotaro asked. "If that member knew, I hardly think they weren't in a position to stop anyone. Why didn't they stop anyone?"

"That's not the point!" the DAS squad leader snapped.

"That is the point!" Kotaro growled. "Ever since day one here, someone has been actively trying to humiliate or even expel Jaden and has since gotten me and Syrus involved in it!"

The teachers gasped and Crowler began to sweat. Sheppard frowned as he heard the accusation, "Do you have any evidence of that?"

"Only circumstance in a few cases, hard proof in others sir," Kotaro answered respectfully.

"Let's hear it then," Sheppard nodded.

"Chancellor, you can't seriously-" Crowler tried to object.

"This isn't a dictatorship Dr. Crowler," Sheppard frowned. "These boys have a right to explain their circumstances. Now Mr. Akiyama, let's hear it."

Before Kotaro could open his mouth to speak, the door swung open. Alexis and Jasmine burst into the room, shocking everyone inside.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Crowler demanded.

"That is what we want to know," said Alexis. "Why are these boys being punished when me and their friend Chumley were at the dorm too?"

"Wait, there were more of you there?" the chief of the DAS frowned. "Why wasn't this mentioned in the letter?"

"Selective memory is my best guess," Kotaro frowned.

"Or maybe they didn't know Alexis and this Chumley person were there," Crowler argued. "Now, if Chumley was there, why isn't he here then?"

"You guys run too fast,"

In came the heavyset Chumley, panting loudly, "I…was…there…too!"

"That answers your question," Sheppard nodded. "Now, Mr. Akiyama, about that evidence you said you had about a conspiracy for expelling Jaden and his friends?"

"Yes sir," Kotaro nodded. "Well, in the first days here, Syrus received a love letter that was signed from Alexis Rhodes. Somewhat suspicious (no offence Syrus) I looked her up and asked about it. It turns out that it was a forgery that was asking for Jaden to come to the Obelisk Girls Dorm at night."

"But that's grounds for expulsion!" the head of DAS snapped. "Besides, how would anyone get in?"

"Because the chains holding the gates shut were cut by what seemed to be bolt cutters," Alexis answered. "Since I found it and such, I didn't report it since I thought it was pranksters or something."

"Then how do you now the letter is fake?" asked Crowler nervously.

"Because the handwriting wasn't mine and my name was spelled wrong," Alexis answered simply.

"Sounds like something more serious than a prank," Sheppard frowned.

"Well…surely this is an isolated incident," Crowler gulped.

"Next came the promotion duels," Kotaro continued. "I'm not sure if many of you know this, but all the rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy were all bought up by one person. However, since the store opened just as the test ended, no student could have gotten them before everyone else unless they skipped the test. After that, someone gave all of these rare and powerful cards to Chazz just before he was to duel Jaden."

"That sounds suspicious," the head of the DAS frowned.

"Finally, did any of you ask us why we were supposedly at the abandoned dorm?" asked Kotaro.

"Well…no," the head of the DAS replied. "We just received notice that you three were there."

"So, shouldn't we be allowed to defend ourselves?" said Kotaro.

"Who cares what your reasons are! You broke Academy rules!" snapped Crowler.

"Then expel me too," added Alexis. "I was there too."

"Me too!" Chumley called out. "It's only fair!"

The room was silent as the collected teachers and other faculty members took in the information. Kotaro felt his heart beating steadily as he and the others awaited for a decision. It felt like an eternity before Sheppard spoke.

"Since we have too many conflicting accusations," Sheppard began. "The unknown faculty member who says these students strayed to the abandoned dorm while they say it was an unavoidable event, we shall have a duel."

"A duel? Sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Jaden and Syrus will duel in a tag team match since they are in the same dorm," Sheppard explained. "Kotaro will duel one on one with a duelist of our choice. If you lose those duels, you will be…expelled."

"HUH?!" the students gaped.

"So, them staying in the school is riding on a duel?" questioned Jasmine.

"Yes," said Chancellor Sheppard. "It is the only way."

* * *

After being dismissed, Kotaro had gone off to do some thinking. Jasmine was following close behind. She found him sitting at a tree while flipping through his cards.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasmine asked, startling Kotaro.

"Oh, Jazz, didn't see you there," said Kotaro. She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"This stinks."

"I hear ya. But you know what they say: its duel or die."

"But not after something like this," Jasmine sighed. "I mean, you didn't go onto the abandoned dorm property. Alexis told me that Titan guy you dueled forced Jaden and the others inside to duel him. It isn't fair!"

"Not much can be done about it," Kotaro shrugged. "We can't prove our case without a doubt and there's no way to interrogate whoever ratted us all out."

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. "So who do you think is going to duel you?"

"Can't be sure," Kotaro shrugged. "I doubt its going to be just anyone though. If my luck stays bad though, I might end up dueling against someone like Zane or something."

"Now that would be completely unfair!" Jasmine cried. "You should at least have a chance of winning!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here," said Kotaro. "My dad, sometimes I saw him sketching under a tree. He told me it helped him think when he communed with nature. Right now I'm communing with nature and my cards, trying to think straight about my place right here in the academy."

"Your place here?" Jasmine asked as she took a seat next to him. "I think that's obvious. You belong here! You earned it!"

"Yeah, and I really don't want to leave," Kotaro sighed as he continued to flip through his cards. "I trust in my cards and how much we've been through. Even with new additions of Abyss and his cards, I know they work."

"_Yosh!_" several phantom voices called out at once. Jasmine blinked and looked around.

"Did you hear something?" she asked in confusion. Kotaro blinked in surprise for a moment before he shook his head, answering Jasmine's question. A lie, but there was no way he'd be able to prove each of his Kamen Rider cards have a spirit within each them. It was too incredible and had to be seen to be believed.

"Well, if you have that much faith in your cards then you'll definitely win," Jasmine smiled. "Still, I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines."

"I'll definitely be looking forward to it," Kotaro grinned. "Thanks, Jazz."

As the two were standing up, Jasmine suddenly tripped and fell backwards. On impulse, Kotaro grabbed her arm but lost balance and ended up being pulled down…on top of her…with their lips touching.

"My my, you two work fast."

"ACK!" both teens cried, turning bright red as they leaped away from each other. Looking to who was talking, they saw a snickering Bastion with Alexis and Mindy next to him.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Kotaro cried out.

"Honest!" Jasmine agreed with a rapid nod.

"You two are so in denial," Mindy giggled.

"I have to agree with Mindy on this one," Alexis laughed. "It can't be any more obvious unless you both just came out and said it."

"Sort of like you and a certain Elemental Hero Slifer student?" Jasmine asked with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Alexis flushed. "Hey! There is nothing between me and Jaden except for friendship!"

"I'm sure," Jasmine snickered.

"So Jaden's managed to snag a heart has he?" Kotaro grinned. "I wonder what his reaction would be if someone let him know."

Alexis was suddenly in front of Kotaro and holding the lapels of his jacket. The look in her eyes was rather terrifying. "You tell him and you're dead!"

"Right. No telling. Got it," Kotaro gulped.

Man girls were scary when they were mad.

* * *

The duelists only had a few days to get ready for their matches. It wasn't much of a preparation period since they didn't know what they were in for. Jaden and Kotaro were ready fro whatever came, but Syrus couldn't be worse even if he tried. He was so unsure of himself that he missed a key opportunity to beat Jaden in a duel. Kotaro had heard from Alexis that Jaden had challenged Zane to a duel about the treatment of Syrus. Jaden lost, but he did make a good showing of himself.

Still, Kotaro was going over every inch of his deck to make sure he knew every strategy and attack that he was capable of. He couldn't afford to mess up this chance. He came to Duel Academy for a reason and he wasn't going to mess it up now. Not after everything that had happened so far. He had made too many friends to just be kicked out now.

"Okay," Kotaro sighed. "Here we go."

Picking up his duel disk and leaving his jacket open to reveal a crimson shirt with a stingray symbol on the front. Picking up his Duel Disc and his deck, he set out for the common duel arena. He wished it was farther away, but he made it there in easy time.

"**Attention Students! This is an Expulsion Duel! If Kotaro Akiyama cannot obtain victory, he will be immediately expelled from Duel Academy. Attention…**"

Kotaro ignored the announcement and got onto the elevated stage. His opponent hadn't arrived yet. However, Crowler was standing in the centre and was going to act as referee.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Akiyama," he snickered. "We took special care to selecting an opponent for you. However, I wouldn't give much hope to actually defeating this one."

"And what makes you say that?" Kotaro asked with curiosity.

"Because this duelist is a professional!" Crowler smirked before he raised a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention. Duel Academy has gone the extra mile for this duel and obtained a top notch opponent for our friend. All of you who have kept up in all things Duel Monsters will recognize him! May I present, Mako Tsunami!"

"Mako Tsunami!?" Kotaro gaped. He'd watched the videos with Jasmine so he knew about Mako Tsunami. He was one of the best duelists around. This was definitely a set up if there ever was one. Mako was a master at Water aligned and sea monsters. Aqua, Fish, and Sea Serpents. The only times that he was really defeated was by Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler. He's never lost to anyone else.

Walking in from the entrance was the famous fish duelist himself. His hair was spiky and there was a scar on his chin. His skin was tanned darkly. He was wearing light clothes like a blue fishing vest and white shorts with sandals. On his wrist was his Duel Disc and his deck was already inserted.

"So," Mako spoke as he got onto the stage. "This is the delinquent that you brought me in to defeat?"

"This is the one," Crowler snickered, obviously expecting a beatdown. "Let's make a grand show out of it shall we?"

"Oh, it will be a grand water show," Mako grinned as he activated his Duel Disc. "You'll be like a fish out of water against me!"

"We'll see," Kotaro frowned as he activated his own Duel Disc. "Only two duelists have ever beaten you before and if I want to stay, I'll have to become number three."

"Indeed," Mako grinned. "Champions the both of them and I'm proud to have been beaten by them. However, let's see if you have what it takes."

"Oh, I'll show you that and more," Kotaro frowned.

"LET'S DUEL!!"

Up in the stands, the students who had come to watch were in awe at what they were seeing. Everyone there knew who Mako Tsunami was and how powerful his cards were. Of course, not everyone was settling in for a regular match.

"Mako Tsunami?!" Jasmine cried. "This is worse than making Zane face him! At least then he'd have a chance. Only two people have been able to beat Mako Tsunami!"

"And those two were the King of Games and Joey Wheeler," Bastion frowned. "Against such odds, I'd have to say that Kotaro's chances of winning are in the low percentile."

"Don't say that," Alexis frowned. "Remember, Kotaro has his Kamen Riders. I doubt that Mako knows anything about them. It might prove to be a big help."

"Perhaps," Bastion nodded. "But Mako isn't a champion-class duelist for no reason. He'll recover quickly and start making strategies."

**K: 4000**

**M: 4000**

"As the one dealing punishment, I will go first," Mako announced as he drew his cards. "For my first move, I will discard my **Warrior of Atlantis** from my hand so that I may draw **A Legendary Ocean** from my deck!" After slipping a card into his graveyard, Mako drew a card from his deck. "And I will play it to bring my first step towards victory!"

Slapping the card into the Field Spell card slot, the holograms activated. Large ruins rose from behind Mako as the air turned into crystal clear water. Seaweed spurt from the now sandy ground as fish swam through randomly. Kotaro had to swat at a jellyfish that was getting kind of close. It still looked real instead of a hologram though. Kaibacorp tech at its finest.

"What this card does is lower the level of all Water monsters by one and it increases their attack and defense by 200 points," Mako explained. "I will be taking advantage of that effect by summoning the **Great White Terror **in attack mode!"

A flash of light appeared before a large shark with dark blue skin and a white underside appeared on the field. It gnashed its teeth aggressively before resting.

**Great White Terror: **LV5/Water/Fish/1500/1200

**Great White Terror: **LV5/1500/1200 -- LV4/1700/1400

"I will then place one card face down and end my turn," Mako finished as he slipped a card into his Duel Disc.

"My move," Kotaro announced as he drew his card. Looking it over, he grimaced. '_He's probably feeling me out by playing that monster. What he has is either something for a later turn or something to stop me cold. He starts like a ripple then comes at me like a flash flood. Fits his style. I gotta be careful or else he's going clobber me._'

"I play **Kamen Rider Raia **in attack mode!" Kotaro announced as he brought out his new Kamen Rider. It appeared in a flash and was in crimson/pink armor with a stingray shield on his arm and a black bodysuit. An armored ponytail came down from his helmet.

**Kamen Rider Raia: **LV4/Water/Warrior/1500/1800

**Kamen Rider Raia: **LV4/1500/1800 -- LV3/1700/2000

"And since he's a Water attribute monster he gains a 200 point boost to his attack and defense," added Kotaro.

"So you use my own card for your own purposes, I expected that," Mako smirked. "Well, our monsters have equal power now. What will you do?"

"Use Raia's special ability of course," Kotaro grinned. "By giving up one hundred life points, I can see your hand."

"Huh?!" Mako gaped.

**K: 4000 -- 3900**

Raia made a gesture with his hands before his body began to glow. Mako's Duel Disc began to glow before the power took effect. Holographic projections of Mako's hand appeared in front of Kotaro for the young man to study.

'_Let's see. I see two __**Cannonball Spear Shellfish**__, a __**Umi**__, and a __**Deepsea Warrior**__,_" Kotaro thought. '_The why didn't he play Umi first? Oh, the downgrade bonus with Legendary Ocean. That Deepsea Warrior is going to cream Raia once it gets out. Better set something up._'

"Good move," Bastion nodded. "Now Kotaro knows what Mako has in store for him. If he has the right cards he can plan for it."

"Whew," Jasmine sighed with relief. "If he can stage a good attack now, he might be able to take the lead."

"Those are just some of the cards Mako has in his deck though," Alexis reminded her friends. "Things aren't going to get so easy in the future."

"Okay," Kotaro sighed as he dismissed the cards. "I will play two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared on Kotaro's side of the field.

"My move then," Mako nodded as he took his card. He check what he had received and looked to his opponent. He knew that his hand was now revealed, but his only monster on the field was vulnerable. Perhaps he could try this card he had drawn.

"I will sacrifice my Great White Terror for my Amphibian Beast!" The shark vanished in a blast of light and bubbles as it was sacrificed. In its place a large green humanoid creature with fins and a nasty growl.

**Amphibian Beast: **LV6/Water/Fish/2400/2000

**Amphibian Beast **LV6/2400/2000 -- LV5/2600/2000

'_It's a gamble, but how many traps can he have that deal with this sudden change? He was expecting my Deepsea Warrior and instead got this!_" Mako smirked. "Attack Kamen Rider Raia!"

The green monster gave off a roar and charged at the stingray Rider. It's claws were outstretched and aimed to slice the Kamen Rider to ribbons. However, Kotaro wasn't going to go lying down.

"Activate trap! **Kanzaki's Assasination Attempt!**" he announced as he revealed his card. "This card allows me to special summon a Mirror Monster when another monster attacks. So, I summon Mirror Monster-Magnugiga! (3000/2500)

In a flash of light, the hulking mean green machine appeared with its guns raised. It looked like it would be a formidable monster.

"Good thing my monster is targeting your Kamen Rider!" Mako called as the beast swam closer.

"Not after this!" Kotaro snickered as he revealed his second card. "**Attack Guidance Armor!** This forces your monster to attack a monster of my choice and I choose Magnugiga!"

Two pieces of armor styled after a skull face appeared on Magnugiga. The Amphibian Beast saw the armor and changed its attack course. It now swam at Magnugiga with the intent to kill. The Mirror Monster just snorted and raised its gun arms before firing. The energy pulsed through the water before exploding on the beast, destroying it. Of course, Magnugiga vanished with the beast, returning to Kotaro's hand.

"Ngh!" Mako grunted as he took a hit. "Good move. It makes me wonder why you want to risk your education by breaking the rules here."

**M: 4000 -- 3600**

"Let's say that it couldn't be avoided," Kotaro shrugged. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Mako nodded as he gestured to his opponent. "Your move."

"Then here goes!" Kotaro announced as he drew his card. Looking at it, he grinned. "Yeah! I'll use Raia's special ability to summon **Mirror Monster-Evildiver **to the field in attack mode!"

A large stingray that matched Raia's armor appeared next to the Kamen Rider. It looked big enough for someone to surf on top of.

**Mirror Monster-Evildiver: **LV6/Water/Fish/1900/1300

**Mirror Monster-Evildiver: **LV6/1900/1300 -- LV5/2100/1500

"Here we go! Direct attack! Raia! Evildiver!" Kotaro ordered his two monsters.

Raia took a running charge while Evildiver swerved through the air (or was it water) before coming down at Mako.

"I don't think so!" Mako announced. "Activate trap **Tornado Wall**!"

The trap card flipped up before a series of whirlpools surged around Mako's side of the field. Both Raia and Evildiver were pushed back by the assault. After another moment, the whirlpools died down.

"This trap stays on the field as long as Umi is activated," Mako explained. "Since Legendary Ocean counts as Umi, it will work. What it does is turn all damage I may receive from an attacking monster to zero."

"So direct attacks won't work anymore," Kotaro grimaced. "You ARE good!"

"Thanks. You ain't so bad yourself, kid," Mako returned the compliment.

'_Gotta get rid of that Trap or the Field Spell,_' thought Kotaro. "I'll end my turn."

"My draw," Mako nodded as he drew a card. He took a moment to examine his hand before he tried to think of a move. In a moment, he got one. "Since you're a stronger duelist than I first assumed, I will summon an appropriate monster. So I will call the **Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness**!"

A shadow passed over the field as a giant whale swam over the duel. It then lowered itself to be level with the duelists, revealing that it had all the workings of a naval base attached to its back.

**Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness: **LV5/Water/ Sea Serpent/2100/1200

**Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness: **LV5/2100/1200 -- LV4/2300/1400

"Oh…crap," Kotaro gaped at the giant whale. It was plain to see just why Mako was such a powerful duelist. No one had cards like this last he knew.

"Now, open fire on the Mirror Monster!" Mako ordered as the whale brought its guns to bear. A resounding boom echoed through the arena before the artillery shells blasted Evildiver out of the water.

"Yow!" Kotaro cried as his life points took a hit.

**K: 3900 -- 3700**

"That was lucky," Kotaro frowned. "This duel just went up a level."

"You have no idea," Mako snickered. "I shall end my turn."

"OK, my draw!" Kotaro proclaimed as he began his turn.

Jasmine looked on in worry. Kotaro was a sitting duck now since Mako could get his high level monsters our more easily while Kotaro couldn't do any battle damage to Mako at all with that Tornado Wall trap out. However, when she saw how calm Kotaro looked, she had more faith in him. "Come on, Kotaro. Pull a miracle or something."

"OK, first I activate Pot of Greed!" announced Kotaro. "I get to draw two extra cards."

Drawing the two of them, Kotaro peered at what he had gotten. After a moment of thinking and checking what Mako had again, he decided on a course of action, "I play Kamen Rider Scissors in attack mode!"

Another flash of light came and this time an orange Kamen Rider with a crab-like claw on its arm. It even had a pair of green eyes rising from its helmet.

**Kamen Rider Scissors: **LV5/Water/Warrior/1800/1500

**Kamen Rider Scissors:** LV5/1800/1500 -- LV4/2000/1700

"A fine monster, but not strong enough to face my fortress!" Mako commented from his side of the field.

"I know, so I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light!" Kotaro announced as he played the spell card. Three giant sword of light cut through the water and stuck into the sand.

"A lucky draw!" Mako frowned. Draws like this reminded him of Yugi and Joey back during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. The intensity in his eyes was even similar to theirs. It was starting to make Mako's duelist spirit burn.

"Maybe, but then I'll put a card down to end my turn," Kotaro finished, sliding a card into his Disc.

"My move," Mako nodded as he drew a card. "I'll summon a Cannonball Spear Shellfish in attack mode."

There was a flash to the side of the fortress which turned into a red shellfish with a metal pointed shell.

**Cannonball Spear Shellfish: **LV2/Water/Aqua/1000/1000

**Cannonball Spear Shellfish: **LV2/1000/1000 -- LV1/1200/1200

"However I won't give you the chance to attack my smaller monster," Mako continued. "Instead, I will sacrifice my Shellfish to my Fortress!"

The Shellfish swam up to the top of the whale and was inserted into one of the cannons which was on top of the giant monster.

"By doing so, I can destroy one magic or trap card on your side of the field," Mako explained. "And I'll start by destroying your facedown card!"

The gun fired, launching the mollusk through the water before it collided with Kotaro's face down card. The monster exploded and took Kotaro's A Hero Emerges with it. Biting back a curse, Kotaro looked to Mako.

"I'll end my turn after that," Mako announced.

"My move," Kyle frowned as he drew another card. '_If I remember, he's got another one of those shellfish in his hand too. Next turn he'll blow my swords away and bring down hell on my Kamen Riders. I have to stop that thing now!_" He then glanced down at the card he'd drawn and grinned. "Oh yeah, time to test out this baby!"

"Huh?" Mako blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Kotaro grinned. "First, I'll summon Kamen Rider Ryuki (1600/1200)! Since he's a Fire attribute, he doesn't get the bonus, but that won't matter in a moment. Next, I'll play the Field Spell card, **Kamen Rider Trial!**"

The castle behind Mako began to crumble and fall as the water and sea life vanished. In their place, podiums depicting all of Kotaro's Kamen Riders rose up. As the water vanished, the stats of all the monsters returned to normal

**Raia**: LV4/1500/1800

**Scissors: **LV5/1800/1500

**Mega-Fortress: **LV5/2100/1200

"So what is this spell supposed to do?" Mako asked suspiciously.

"It's rather complex," Kotaro answered. "You see, I need to assign any Kamen Riders on the field with a number from one to three, since there are only three." As he spoke, the columns with Ryuki, Scissors, and Raia lit up. They had the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on them respectively. "Then, I select a monster to be removed from play, so I pick your whale!"

The large monster was then suddenly caged as a jail cell appeared around it. Mako could only gape at what happened of his powerful monster. The jail cell then was lifted into the air. Above the cage, five squares appeared

"The whale will stay out of play for five turns while the trial is commenced," Kotaro continued. "When the five turns are up, the Kamen Rider that is left or the strongest one will have a special effect resolve around their number. If you can destroy all three Riders, you get your whale back without a fuss. When my effect resolves, the trial ends."

"Very well," Mako nodded. "Are you finished then?"

"Yes," Kotaro nodded. "You may begin your turn."

"When did he get a card like that?" Bastion asked with some surprise. "He's never mentioned having a field spell card besides Mirror World!"

"He got it only recently," Alexis explained. "But I've never seen what it did until now."

"I hope it allows him to win," Jasmine spoke with worry etched in her voice.

As Kotaro passed his turn, a large red X appeared in the first square of the five. Kotaro knew that he had this turn and one more before the swords lost their effect. That meant for three more turns, the trial would go as planned. Kotaro just had to prepare for when the swords failed and Mako would attack his Riders in an attempt to get his whale back.

Mako drew his card and considered his options, '_Should I play Umi to try and stop the trial? No, there's no guarantee that I'll get my whale back. Besides, I'll need it for my secret weapon._'

"I'll play **The Shallow Grave,**" Mako announced as he played the card. "By paying 800 life points, we both summon a monster from our graveyards and put it down in facedown defense mode."

**M: 3600 -- 2800**

A card slipped out of both duelists graveyards before both duelists played them on the field.

"I will then sacrifice my face down card to summon my Deepsea Warrior!" Mako announced as the card vanished to be replaced by a humanoid warrior with green scaled suit and fins. In his hand was a staff with blades on each end.

**Deepsea Warrior**: LV5/Water/Warrior/1600/1800

Kotaro was a little confused. Deepsea Warrior could defeat Raia and Ryuki, but Scissors could easily take the warrior out. Why had he played it?

"Then I'll play another card," Mako continued as he activated a third card. "It's called the **Black Pendant**. It gives my Deepsea Warrior 500 extra attack points."

**Deepsea Warrior: **1800 -- 2300

"And since Umi isn't out, spells can affect him!" Kotaro gasped.

"That's right," Mako nodded. "But because of your swords, I cannot attack. I shall end my turn with that."

As Mako ended his turn, the second box above his whale's prison was filled by an X. Three more turns before the verdict of the Kamen Rider Trials would be reached. Kotaro kept an eye on the cage as he drew his next card.

'_That will come in handy later,_' Kotaro thought to himself. "I'll end my turn without doing anything."

"My move then," Mako nodded as he drew his card. The third square above the cell was filled in. "I will place one card face down in defense mode. I'll end my turn."

As the card appeared on the field, the fourth X was filled. At the same time, the swords disappeared. Now Mako was free to attack. Of course, now it was Kotaro's turn and he had a chance to get the outcome he wanted. He had memorized the Kamen Rider Trial card, so he knew what each Kamen Rider would bring if they had one. Since the swords prevented Mako from attacking, all three Riders were still there. The strongest Rider standing would deliver the verdict. In this case, it was Scissors and his outcome wasn't what Kotaro was hoping for. So, he made a decision as he drew his card.

"I will sacrifice Ryuki and Scissors to summon **Kamen Rider Abyss**!" Kotaro announced as the two Riders vanished, and their pillars turned dark before a large Rider in shark styled armor appeared on the field.

**Kamen Rider Abyss: **LV8/Water/Warrior/2400/2000

"Then I'll end my turn," Kotaro finished.

The final X appeared above the cell and the cage lowered back to the ground. A spotlight was on it as well as on Raia. The audience couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the real feeling of the courtroom.

"Raia," Kotaro spoke. "The accused is present. Guilty or Innocent?"

'_Guilty,_' Raia replied, staring at the beast.

"Then we go to sentencing," Kotaro continued. "What is the sentence?"

'_Death!_' Raia announced.

Four lights appeared on the cage, revealing them to be hidden bombs. There was barely a moment before all four of the bombs exploded, taking the whale with it.

"Verdict number 3, the selected monster is sent to the graveyard," Kotaro explained. As he was speaking though, the pillars depicting the Kamen Riders sank back into the ground. "And when the effect is resolved, the Kamen Rider Trial card goes to the graveyard."

"And it is my turn," Mako nodded as he took his next card. "I must say that you truly are a great duelist in the making! You've thrown me for a loop and even destroyed my Mega-Fortress. Not many can claim that. However, I'm afraid I must end this duel."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Kotaro.

"You will see. First I will play Umi!" Mako announced as he used a new Field Spell card. This one flooded the arena up to the two duelists' ankles. "It will give all Aqua, Fish, Sea Serpent, and Thunder monsters a boost of 200 to their attack points."

"Then what?" asked Kotaro. He was starting to get nervous.

"Then I will sacrifice my Warrior and my face down card," he explained. As the warrior vanished, a pulse of purple energy shot from the pendant and struck Kotaro.

**K: 3700 -- 3200**

The Black Pendant deals a little damage to you," Mako continued. "But my sacrifices shall go to this! **Levia-Dragon -- Daedelus**!"

A surge of water burst through the ground upwards. As the water fell away, it was revealed to be a long serpentine monster with blue sin, red fins, and pupiless green eyes. The huge teeth sure didn't help either.

**Levia-Dragon – Daedelus: **LV7/Water/Sea Serpent/2600/1500

"He has a very special ability too!" Mako grinned. "By sacrificing Umi on my side of the field, I can destroy all cards that are on the field besides him!"

"What?!" Kotaro cried.

The words proved true. The water of Umi receded into Daedelus' maw and concentrated into a large sphere. The dragon gave off a huge roar before spewing the water at Kotaro's side of the field. The water collided with the facedown monster, Abyss and Raia, blowing them off the stage and out of existence.

"Ngh!" Kotaro grunted as the impact hit.

"This isn't good," Bastion frowned.

"Think he can come back from this?" Alexis grimaced.

"Maybe, if he can get the right cards," Bastion frowned.

"Kotaro…" Jasmine fretted.

"But I'm not finished yet!" Mao called out. "Next I'll sacrifice my beast to summon the **Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedelus**!"

The dragon on the field squirmed and shrieked as its body began to swell and grow. Its body thickened as its red fins grew larger. The beast even gained a second serpentine head that roared alongside the first

**Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedelus: **LV8/Water/Sea Serpent/2900/1600

"His chances just went to next to nill," Bastian grimaced.

"It can't end like this!" Alexis gasped.

"Kotaro," Jasmine mumbled, beginning to cry.

"Attack!" Mako ordered his new monster.

The Neo-Daedelus roared before both heads sent out dual surges of water. The two streams twisted around each other before changing into one large blast of water. Kotaro wasn't even visible as the attack collided with him.

**K: 3200 -- 300**

"Ugh," Kotaro groaned as he dropped to his knees. His head was spinning from the attack. His breathing was heavy and he almost felt like he was going to collapse.

"Are you able to continue?" Mako asked with some concern. Had he gone too hard? This kid was still a student after all.

"I'm…okay," Kotaro groaned as he managed to get back up to his feet. "Is it…my turn?"

"Yes it is," Mako nodded. "Draw your card. Although, I don't know what can help you."

"That's the thing about Kamen Riders," Kotaro groaned as he drew his next card with a shaky hand. "They make miracles happen."

"He's going to need nothing less if he wants to get out of this pinch," Bastion sighed.

"Kotaro, please don't lose," Jasmine prayed.

"I play Monster Reborn!" Kotaro roared as he played his card. "Return to us, Kamen Rider Abyss!"

In a flash of light, the shark-themed Rider returned to the filed. He cracked his neck and raised his fists for another round of fighting.

"Next I'll use his special ability to summon his Mirror Monsters," Kotaro continued. "**Mirror Monster-Abysshammer **and **Mirror Monster-Abysslasher!**"

In two bursts of water, two green monsters appeared on the field. The left monster was humanoid in shape, but had a large shark-like head. In its hands were two long swords that looked like fish bones or sawfish noses.

**Mirror Monster-Abysslasher: **LV6/Water/Fish/2400/1600

The second was a bulkier monster with a hammerhead shark-shaped head jutting out of its chest. Its torso was bulky and looked like it was a gun shape of some kind. The monster snorted as it prepared to go on the attack.

**Mirror Monster-Abysshammer: **LV5/Water/Fish/2000/2000

"An impressive ability," Mako nodded. "But none of your monsters are strong enough to defeat my Ocean Lord."

"Let me finish," Kotaro frowned as he held up his next card. "Let me show you the might of Final Vent!"

Sliding the card into a slot, the magic began. Abysslasher leaped in front of Abysshammer. To the audience's shock, the two monsters connected and reconfigured to become a giant shark. Abyss then leaped on top of the giant monster. The duo (or was it trio) flew towards the Ocean Lord. Panels on the shark's side opened and revealed two guns which opened fire. The bullets hit around the Neo-Daedelus, forcing it to stand still. As it got closer, a large blade extended from the shark's nose. With a final push, the shark cut through the monster before it exploded.

"Agh!!" Mako cried, shielding himself from the explosion.

"That's not all," Kotaro explained as Abyss returned and his Mirror Monsters separated. "When Final Vent destroys a monster, its attack points are deducted from your life points."

"No!" Mako cried, but the life point counter went down just the same

**M: 2600 -- 0**

Crowler looked ready to pull out his hair at the outcome of the duel. Kotaro was never meant to win! But, alas, the Rebellious Ra Reject was able to pull through and achieve victory.

"Ah, a fine duel," Shappard smiled from his seat. "Showing unwavering courage in the face of adverse odds and the knowledge of how to use proper timing to claim victory. Quite the lesson learned, eh Crowler?"

"Y-yes sir," the Obelisk teacher grumbled. Oh well, forget the Ra Reject. He had bigger fish to fry. Chief among those fish was a pair of Slifer Slackers that had plagued him since they came to this school in the first place.

"GO, KOTARO!!!" Jasmine shouted out, cheering. She was soon joined by many others.

Kotaro barely paid them any mind as he picked up Abyss' card. "Thanks…"

"Hey, kid, not bad," said Mako. "You really showed me, huh?"

"Well, Mr. Tsunami, you were quite the challenge," admitted Kotaro.

"Call me Mako." Mako extended his hand in a friendly manner. Kotaro accepted the hand with a grin of his own.

"Then you can call me Kotaro," the Rider duelist smiled.

"KOTARO!"

The Ra Yellow student turned to see who had called him, but what he got was his vision filled with Jasmine who had trapped him in a hug. Of course, that was nothing when she started planting rapid kisses on his reddening face. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack! You couldn't have cut it any closer you know! Don't scare me like that!"

"Like I could help it?" Kotaro asked from the prison of Jasmine's arms. He was tomato-faced by the affection and Jasmine didn't seem to realize what she was doing. "Come on Jazz. Calm down. I've won and we don't have to worry about me getting expelled."

"I was still scared!" Jasmine huffed, still hugging Kotaro tightly. "So I say we head out and celebrate tonight!"

"But Jaden and Syrus still have to duel," Kotaro argued. "We can party after they get out of their mess!"

Over to the sidelines, Mako, Bastion, and Alexis were watching the pair talk.

"Looks like the young sailor found his mermaid already," Mako laughed.

"Too bad the only ones who don't see it is them," Alexis sighed.

"I'm just curious as to how he did it," Bastion commented. "The odds of them actually getting into a relationship considering their dorms and how they didn't know each other at first were against them."

"Well, that goes to show you that you can't predict the human heart," Alexis giggled softly. She watched as Jasmine continued to hug Kotaro, relieved that he wouldn't be going anywhere. He would make a decent Obelisk. If only the teachers and Sheppard could see it. Well, after this they might.

* * *

The stage was quickly reset for Jaden and Syrus. Kotaro was worried about who their opponents would be. If this was a set up by an Obelisk, then Crowler was a prime suspect. If that was true, then the duelists that the Slifer Red students would face probably wouldn't be pansies. If anything, if Crowler was the culprit behind the expulsion schemes, then it would be so stacked against the pair it wouldn't be funny.

Kotaro's instinct was right

Crowler had brought in none other than the Paradox Brothers. Para and Dox were a pair of dueling mercenaries who had been hired as eliminators in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and only lost once in their careers and that one loss was to the King of Games himself. The pair were merciless and never let up on anyone. Unlike Mako who was a true sportsman and a fair duelist, the Paradox brothers weren't going to let up for anything.

Ever since turn one the brothers seemed to be in control. They were able to use each other's side of the field as if it were their own. Their teamwork was amazing and only in a matter of turns they had managed to not only get a big lead, but summon their signature monster the **Gate Guardian**. The domination only got worse and Jaden's Elemental Heroes and Syrus' Vehicroids were getting creamed. Jaden could hold his own, but Syrus was blundering under the pressure. If he didn't get his act together soon then the pair were going to lose and get expelled.

Then as if by divine inspiration, Syrus seemed to get some courage as he made his move. He had summoned a **Drilloid** to destroy the only other monster that the brothers had aside from the Gate Guardian that was forced into defense mode by Jaden's **Elemental Hero Sparkman** which was equipped with **Spark Blaster**. Then, Syrus had used the magic card **Shield Crush** to destroy the Gate Guardian in one fell swoop. As amazing and seemingly impossible as it was, the Paradox brothers were prepared for it. Using a magic card that Kotaro never heard of called **Dark Element**, the brothers summoned a huge monster called **Dark Guardian**.

At the moment, Jaden and Syrus had **Elemental Hero Tempest** and Drilloid on their side of the field. Para and Dox had their Dark Guardian still standing strong.

**P&D**: **3400**

**J&S: 200**

"This doesn't look good for them," said Bastion. "They barely have any life points left."

"Don't be too sure, Bastion. Jaden has surprised us and so has Syrus in this duel," said Kotaro. "Just have some faith."

"But-"

"I know you base your duels on logic and math equations, Bastion, but sometimes good instincts and faith can win out in the end."

**Elemental Hero Tempest: **LV8/Wind/Warrior/2800/2800

**Dark Guardian: **LV12/Dark/Warrior/3800/3450

**Drilloid: **LV4/Earth/Machine/1600/1600

It was Syrus' turn as he drew his card. He knew that it was going to become all or nothing if he kept moping. He had to play his cards, not just use them if he wanted to win. Looking down at the **Power Bond** card, he then got an idea.

"I'll sacrifice my Drilloid for my **UFOroid**!" Syrus announced as his machine vanished to be replaced by an alien cartoon machine with large eyes.

**UFOroid: **LV6/Light/Machine/1200/1200

"And next I'll play the magic card, Power Bond!" Syrus announced as he activated the magic. "And I have just the right monsters to use! Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours," Jaden grinned.

"Good," Syrus nodded. "I'll fuse UFOroid and Tempest to create **UFOroid Fighter**!"

A new monster appeared from the other two. It looked like Tempest standing on top of a UFO shaped platform with some guardrails on it. It wasn't much of a physical change, but it was a big change in itself.

**UFOroid Fighter: **LV10/Light/Machine/?/?

"And get this!" Syrus smiled. "His attack points are the total of the monsters used to make him!"

**UFOroid Fighter: **?/? -- 4000/4000

"It matters not, so cease your prattle!" Para frowned.

"You know our Dark Guardian cannot be beaten in battle!" finished Dox.

"Yeah, I know," Syrus nodded. "But it doesn't matter. You see, Power Bond has an ability which lets me double my monster's attack points!"

**UFOroid Fighter: **4000/4000 -- 8000/8000

"To make 8000?!" the brothers gasped in shock.

"Your Dark Guardian will survive, but your life points are another matter," Syrus grinned. "Roid Fighter! Attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!"

The UFOroid Fighter aimed his weapon arm and fired a huge blast of energy. The stream collided with the gigantic Dark Guardian, but the blast just kept going. The blast collided with the Paradox Brothers, making them grunt in pain from the hit and drop their life points.

**P&D: 3400 -- 0**

Kotaro smiled proudly as he watched his two Slifer friends win. His gaze then went to Crowler who looked like he was having a heart attack. He knew some Obelisks would be upset with Jaden and Syrus winning, but to have such a reaction was suspicious.

"_Master…_" began Knight as he appeared by Kotaro's side.

"We don't have evidence, but we might have a suspect," said Kotaro.

"Did you say something Kotaro?" asked Bastion.

"Huh?" Kotaro blinked. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud to myself. Amazing finish to this duel. They overcame the Dark Guardian with brute force."

"Indeed," Bastion nodded. "It seems Jaden and Syrus are getting more interesting by the moment."

"I'm just glad that Jaden gets to stay," Alexis sighed with relief.

"Don't you mean Jaden AND Syrus?" Jasmine teased. Alexis flinched, realizing her slip of the tongue.

"Of course I mean Jaden and Syrus," Alexis blushed. "I just mean…we…I…uh, well,"

"I rest my case," Jasmine smirked.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own YuGiOh GX or Kamen Rider

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Home Run

With the completion of the expulsion duels, Kotaro could finally go back to trying to keep his grades up. All of the excitement going around made him feel like he was out of his concentration. As such, he was hitting the books when he could both inside and outside of class. However, as much as he tried to keep studying, his mind was still on the concept of who was trying to get Jaden expelled and almost took Syrus and himself with him. Kotaro's first guess was Dr. Crowler since the man seemed to be especially enthusiastic about the expulsion duels and how Jaden had to duel Chazz in the promotion exams. He definitely had motive since Jaden had kicked his butt at the entrance exams. The funny thing was that Jaden never seemed to notice that anyone seemed to be holding a grudge to him. Still, Kotaro didn't like it when someone tried to do something mean to his friends.

Of course, another thing that was throwing Kotaro off was his dorm mates. Several of them had seen Jasmine leave that morning when she came over for a visit. Everyone was assuming that the pair were in a relationship, which made Kotaro something of an idol figure. Since Jasmine was friends with Alexis, several Ra boys were hoping for tips on how to woo the Obelisk girl or any Obelisk girl in general. Of course, Kotaro denied anything as serious as the Ra boys were hinting at. Sure, he was attracted to Jasmine and respected her as a good duelist, but he hadn't considered the idea of having an official girlfriend since he came to Duel Academy. He was always in the middle of some test or important duel. Of course, remembering how Jasmine hugged him when he won the expulsion duel was enough of a tip off to how she felt.

"Might as well get to class," Kotaro groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm not going to get any thinking done here."

Packing up his books, Kotaro headed out for the main Academy building. His cards were in his pocket as always. They were always a comforting to have around. It was certainly a good thing to have as he spent his days at the Academy. As he walked into class, he resigned himself to another day of learning and work. He was looking over some of the notes when he saw Dr. Crowler walk in. It was all Kotaro had to do not to laugh. Dr. Crowler was now sporting a wonderful shiner over his left eye.

The day before, the boys of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red were playing a game of baseball for gym class. When Bastion had come up to bat, he hit the ball with some incredible force. Of course, the speed that Jaden pitched it at probably helped. Bastion had knocked it out of the park…and into Crowler's face. At first the Obelisk teacher blamed Jaden and looked ready to bust out some punishment, but once Bastion arrived to take responsibility, Crowler's attitude changed and he let the whole incident go. The black eye was a constant reminder though.

"Yo!" the irritating raspy voice of Chazz spoke out. He was talking to a lower-ranked Obelisk student. "I need an ice tea, pronto!"

"Get it yourself," the lower-ranked Obelisk student replied.

"What did you say?!" Chazz growled, glaring at the student who talked back to him.

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" another Obelisk student asked as he waltzed over to the black-haired boy.

"Duh, my seat!" Chazz frowned. He then pointed at where a nameplate was supposed to be. "Says so right…here?"

Seating in the classrooms was pre-selected in Duel Academy. Usually the students sat in groups organized by the color of their dorms. Ra and Slifer took the right side of the room and the bottom of the left, but the Obelisk students got prime seating on the upper left. It was closest to the doors and in classes like Crowler's nearest to the card store. Of course, each seat had the student's name on a plate in front of each seat. What Chazz had become so confused about was that the plate with his name on it had gone missing.

"You've been moved way over there," the student continued as he pointed to the lower levels of the classroom where the Ra and Slifer students sat.

"What?! No way!" Cazz cried out. He looked down to Dr. Crowler. "Dr. Crowler! This is a mistake! Tell them is a mistake! I don't belong to those losers! I belong up here!"

"But you don't," Dr. Crowler replied as he looked up to Chazz. "Not since you lost to a certain student named Jaden Yuki. A SLIFER!!!"

'_You make it sound like he went up to the Egyptian Gods and called them losers,_' Kotaro sighed to himself. While he could guess at the disappointment of being so respected and then being considered a loser a shock, but Chazz was whining like a baby about it.

"That's why tomorrow you are going to duel Bastion Misawa!" Crowler continued. "If you lose against him too then you can pack your bags because you two will be switching dorms immediately!"

"Wha-!? You mean I'd…be a RA YELLOW duelist?!" Chazz gaped.

'_You make it sound like we're lepers,_' Kotaro sighed mentally. Frankly, he figured Chazz needed a good kick in the butt and having to work his way back up to Obelisk Blue would be a good experience for him. Kotaro was still in the opinion that money and connections were what made Chazz much of the duelist that he was today. A taste of how real duelists became great might just make Chazz a more bearable person.

"_He deserved it,_" said Zolda, appearing next to his duelist. "_Fair is fair, after all. The boy just reaped what he sowed._"

Kotaro silently agreed with the green Rider. Chazz deserved everything he got. It was just karma paying him back for being such a jackass.

* * *

At lunch, Kotaro would just pick something up from the Ra cafeteria and then go sit under a tree to eat alone. As much as he enjoyed company, sometimes he just liked to sit alone and contemplate. His last few duels had been high risk ones. The ones against Titan and Mako were the toughest duels he'd ever faced but he still came out on top.

Kotaro let out a sigh as he finished his lunch. "Wonder what else will happen in this school?"

"Hey, Kotaro!" Kotaro looked over to see Jasmine running over and she was carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey, Jazz!" He waved. When she stopped he stood up. "What's with the basket?"

"Oh, just some lunch I packed up," Jasmine smiled. "I was…kind of hoping if you'd like to share. I think I packed a little too much."

"Sure," Kotaro shrugged. How much could she have brought? Of course, when Jasmine unrolled a picnic blanket and pulled out something out of a cordon bleu restaurant, he was beginning to realize what the Obelisk Blue girl had in mind. Resigning himself to it, he took a seat on the blanket and decided to help himself. As expected of Obelisk Blue cooks, the quality was much higher than anything Ra Yellow had. It almost made the cooked lobster and shrimp taste like slop. "Oh wow."

"Good huh?" Jasmine smiled. She helped herself to some of her own food. "Say, do you know what Chazz's problem was today? Most of the male students have been laughing at him for some reason. As usual, he's in one of his bad moods and won't talk to anyone. Not even his two cronies."

"Oh, well since he lost to Jaden, Chazz is being tested in a duel against Bastion Misawa," Kotaro explained.

"The guy who gave Professor Crowler that black eye with a baseball?" Jasmine asked.

"That's the one," Kotaro nodded. "Well, this is Chazz's big chance to prove he has what it takes to be in Obelisk Blue. If he can't beat Bastion, then he's going to be demoted down to Ra Yellow and Bastion is going to get promoted to Obelisk Blue. With the way Chazz bolted from class, he acted like being in Ra Yellow was like being diagnosed with leprosy. Of course, running from the room screaming probably didn't help his image much."

"Jeez, what a drama queen," Jasmine grimaced. "Well, he may be one of the top ranked duelists in Obelisk Blue, but his attitude really stinks."

"No kidding," Kotaro sighed.

As the pair were chatting and eating the amazing food, they didn't know that they were being spied on. In some bushes a few feet away, Mindy and Alexis were watching them. Mindy had an impish grin on her face while Alexis had moderate amusement on hers. The pair of girls saw their friend fill a basket with their best food before heading out. Since Mindy was curious, Alexis got dragged along with her. Mindy loved romantic stuff like this and Alexis was just making sure that she stayed out of trouble.

"Why are we spying like this?" Alexis whispered to her friend. "We already now they like each other."

"You didn't see what I saw in her notebook," Mindy giggled as she handed a piece of paper to her blonde friend.

Alexis took the paper and examined it before her eyes got wide. All over the sides of the paper were little doodles and hearts that were all seen in every girl who had a big crush. She had seen Mindy do it with several boys during the time she knew her. In this case, there were hearts with J+K in them or the name Jasmine Akiyama written on the sides. Other little doodles were chibi-fied pictures of Kotaro wearing outfits of his Kamen Riders without the helmets with a chibi-fied Jasmine in his arms.

"She's got it bad," Alexis giggled quietly "But then why are we spying?"

"I want to see how strong Kotaro feels back for her," Mindy answered. "Then we can plan on how to get them to confess to each other."

"So, you're going to be the meddling matchmaker," observed Alexis.

"Hey, Jasmine's my best friend just like you," said Mindy. "I gotta help her find love."

"And what about your love life?" teased Alexis.

Mindy quieted down.

* * *

"I am so full," Kotaro groaned as he stumbled back to his dorm. The school day was over and he still felt stuffed. Obelisk Blue chefs definitely knew what they were doing when it came to food. As he was stumbling back to his room, he noticed Jaden and Syrus with Bastion in front of the math genius' door. "Hey Jaden, Syrus, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Kotaro," Jaden grinned. "Ah, Bastion here just decided to invite us over. I still wanted to talk to him about that sweet hit at the baseball game."

"And I explained that it was all thanks to my calculations," Bastion smiled. "Say Kotaro, since Jasmine hasn't taken up your schedule today, feel like coming in too?"

"Why not," Kotaro shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"Jasmine?" Jaden blinked. "Who's Jasmine?"

"Oh, she's a friend of Alexis'," Syrus explained. "I met her during that whole love letter incident. She didn't like me very much. She dueled Kotaro while you were dueling Alexis. I guess he won too since he was still here the next day."

"Yes, Jasmine does like to visit Ra Yellow from time to time," Bastion smirked. "She's something of an anticipated person with the Ra Yellow boys. Many of us have been asking Kotaro how he managed to snag her attention. Unfortunately, his secrets remain secrets. Even from his fellow Ras."

"Hey, Jasmine and I first met with a duel and things just took off from there," Kotaro shrugged.

"Is that why more Obelisk girls are getting challenged to duels?" asked Syrus as the boys entered room.

"Maybe," Jaden shrugged as he followed his friends. "It might-WOAH!!"

The four boys were standing in the middle of the room. Three of them were staring at what Bastion had done with the place. The walls were filled to the brink with math calculations. There was so much math it made Kotaro's head hurt. Syrus was already swirly-eyed while Jaden just continued to gape. None of them had seen that many numbers and calculations even when they went to a regular school. They had no idea that someone was capable of that much writing.

"This explains the scratching noises I heard for the first two weeks," Kotaro blinked.

"Sorry about that," Bastion chuckled. "Well, welcome to my workshop, my lab, and my dorm room. Here is where I develop all of my dueling strategies for my cards. Over by my bed are my spell card calculations, by my desk is the trap calculations, and over by the window is…well, you can guess."

"Holy cow," Jaden gaped. "You must be some kind of math genius Bastion."

"Oh I'm not a genius," Bastion chuckled. "Actually, I've memorized all of these calculations and I've run out of room for more."

"So what do you need us for?" asked Syrus.

"Actually, could I bother you all for some help?" Bastion asked with an innocent smile as he produced a roller and a can of paint.

So, the four boys took it on themselves to paint Bastion's room. They moved all his furniture outside so that the paint wouldn't stain anything. While Syrus and Kotaro took the walls, Jaden paid attention to the ceiling. Bastion took it on himself to clean the floors whenever some of the paint would spill. The system went well for a while until Jaden dropped his brush on Syrus' face. In retaliation, Syrus tried to splash Jaden but got Bastion instead. Bastion then went on the attack and got Kotaro in the face. Kotaro, blaming Jaden, got the boy from behind and thus began the great paint war. Thankfully, the room was painted but it wouldn't dry until the next day. Luckily Jaden offered Bastion a place to sleep in his dorm until it did. Kotaro was just glad that he wouldn't have to deal with any more paint fumes. All he needed now was a nice and hot bath…

* * *

The next day there was trouble. While heading over to the Slifer Dorms to see how Jaden and the others were doing, he spotted them at the lighthouse with Ms. Dorothy the card shop owner looking out at the water. Curious, he went over to see what was going on. Getting closer to what was happening, he spotted a deck's worth of Duel Monster cards floating in the water. He didn't recognize a few of them, but he did spot the Ring of Destruction and the Vorse Raider floating in the water. Some of the cards even had math calculations on them.

"Don't tell me," Kotaro gaped. "Bastion, were these your cards?"

"Indeed," Bastion sighed. "It's my own fault. I left my deck out in the desk we moved out of my room so the paint could dry."

"Oh man, and your promotion duel is in an hour! What are you going to do Bastion?"

The Ra Yellow student remained silent. Kotaro was just as quiet. He couldn't believe that someone would disrespect cards like this. Kotaro treated every card like it was his best friend and in the case of his Kamen Riders, they were. His fists clenched as he felt his anger boil over at this…insult to another duelist.

"Hey Kotaro," Syrus piped up. "You live next to Bastion, right? Did you hear anything?"

"No," Kotaro sighed. "Even if I did, I probably would have assumed it was another Ra Yellow student coming back late or something."

"Still, who would do something like this?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

"Obviously someone who doesn't want Bastion to duel," Kotaro frowned. "And I think we can all agree on the one person who has lots to gain if Bastion can't make it to his next duel."

"CHAZZ!" the group gasped.

"Yup, he didn't want to risk losing his place so he decided to cheat and get rid of Bastion's deck. I've always known he was a slimeball," said Kotaro.

"So, Chazz is gonna force Bastion to forfeit and win by default? No fair!" Syrus stated.

"Hey, if he can't win fairly, he'll win unfairly. It happens," said Kotaro. "So, Bastion, what are you going to do now?"

"It's alright. This is a small problem and I've got a solution," said Bastion. "Now, let's get to that duel, shall we?"

Kotaro nodded, smiling. He knew someone like Bastion would have a backup plan somewhere in that brain of his.

"Ah Bastion, you're early," Crowler grinned, but it faltered for a moment when he saw that Jaden, Kotaro, and Syrus had followed him. "And I see that you brought a couple of friends along too. How wonderful."

Next to Crowler was Chazz, looking as smug as ever. Apparently he was confident that he was going to pass this test without much trouble. There were only three ways that could make Chazz look that way in his current situation. The first was that he had developed a powerful strategy that he was sure would let him win. The second way was if he heard about what happened to Bastion's deck and now felt secure in his victory. The third reason was that he was the one who threw the cards away in the first place and was now feeling smug about it.

"I can't believe you Chazz!" Jaden frowned at the Obelisk Blue boy. "I thought you were low, but to go this low? To actually destroy the cards of your opponent before he can duel you? How low can you get?"

"Pardon?!" Crowler gasped in genuine shock for a change. Apparently messing with a duelist's cards was something even he wouldn't consider doing. That just gave him one of he few rare points in his favor in Kotaro's book.

"I don't now what they're talking about Dr. Crowler," Chazz shrugged. "I didn't mess with anyone's deck."

"Then who?" asked Kotaro. "Way I see it, someone doesn't want Bastion to advance to Obelisk Blue and you're the only one who's desperate enough to do something like this. If you've got a better theory, I'd love to hear it."

"Heh," Chazz snorted. "You need to get your head out of those mystery novels Ra Reject. I'm telling you all right now; I didn't lay a hand on Bastion's deck!"

"Is that so?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to see who had spoke and they found two Obelisk students one was Alexis, but the other was a male with a white jacket and blue highlights. He had shoulder length green/blue hair and had a stern look on his face. Both of them were glaring holes into Chazz from where they had entered the arena.

"Alexis? Zane?" Jaden asked in confusion.

'_So this is the enigmatic Zane Truesdale,_' Kotaro thought to himself. '_He's got the look of a powerful duelist at least_,'

"I saw you out there last night," Alexis frowned as she continued speaking. "This morning out by the lighthouse, I saw you toss those cards out into the water before you ran for it. I don't usually snitch, but if there's one thing you don't do, it's messing with another duelist's deck!"

Everyone present realized that they now had Chazz in the act. Even Crowler looked less than impressed with the accusations that were being thrown at his opponent. Chazz just looked like he was going to burst a vein from being so angry.

"No kidding," Kotaro growled. "Only the lowest duelists do stuff like that."

"Oh come on," Chazz snorted. "Who's to say those cards weren't mine? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"LIAR!" Kotaro snapped angrily.

"Hey! No one calls me a liar and NO ONE calls me a thief!" Chazz growled dangerously.

"Fine, you aren't one," Bastion frowned as he defused the situation. "Let's just duel, shall we?"

"But how are you going to do that Bastion? You don't have a deck," Jaden reminded his friend.

"A good duelist always has more than one deck," Bastion replied as he unbuttoned his jacket. "You remember those calculations in my room, correct? Well, those weren't just for my one deck, they were for ALL my dueling decks! Each one as powerful as the others!"

Bastion opened his jacket to reveal six deck holsters underneath the yellow uniform. Each of the holsters were filled with a deck that Bastion had created himself through endless calculations on trap, monsters, and magic cards. If they were anything like the deck Bastion had used to battle the proctor, Kotaro didn't think Chazz was going to have an easy time as he had first assumed. In fact, it was probably going to be harder than he expected.

'_Let's see if your self-believed Obelisk superiority gets you through this,_' Kotaro through to himself.

"Fine, you got more decks!" said Chazz scornfully. "So what? Doesn't mean you'll win."

"We'll see about that," said Bastion as he attached his duel disk to his arm. "Shall we?"

"Lets," Chazz frowned as he inserted his deck and activated his disc. Bastion did the same. The two boys stood across from each other as their Duel Discs really kicked into high gear.

"DUEL!" the boy cried out.

**C: 4000**

**B: 4000**

"You're going down Reject," Chazz frowned as he drew his six cards. "I'll summon **Chthonian Soldier** in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, the monster appeared. This one was donned in black clothes and had dark skin. In his hands were a large sword and a shield in which looked like it could deal with almost anything that was thrown at it.

**Chthonian Solder: **LV4/Dark/Warrior/1200/1400

"I'll then set a card facedown and end my turn," Chazz finished as he made a card appear on the field. "Show me what you've got loser."

"Hmm. You're just a problem to be solved, an algorithm to be cracked," Bastion retorted as he drew a card. "And I have just the card to do it! Rise **Hydrogeddon**!"

A blast of brown gas burst from the ground before it took the form of a large dinosaur. Its head was triangular and the tail looked like it had a spike at the end of it.

**Hydrogeddon: **LV4/Water/Dinosaur/1600/1000

"Now Hydrogeddon! Attack the Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gust!" Bastion ordered his gaseous monster. The beast in question opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of brown gas from its mouth. The attack hit the soldier and made it explode in a haze of fire.

"Hnnn!" Chazz growled as he took damage.

**C: 4000 -- 3600**

"Thanks," Chazz snickered. "You see, when Chthonian Solder is destroyed, my opponent takes the same amount of damage that I take!"

**B: 4000 -- 3600**

"Ah, but my Hydrogeddon has a special effect too!" Bastion spoke as he reached to his deck. "When a Hydrogeddon destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, I get to summon a second Hydrogeddon from my deck!"

Another blast of brown gas erupted from the floor to form into another Hydrogeddon. The beast roared loudly as it stabilized.

"And since it is still my battle phase, my second Hydrogeddon gets to attack you directly! Hydro Gust!" Bastion ordered, making his second Hydrogeddon send another blast at Chazz. The Obelisk Blue student didn't get much time to react before he was knocked to his butt by the attack. His life points likewise took a nasty hit from the attack.

**C: 3600 -- 2000**

"Wow, barely two turns in and Chazz has already lost half of his life points," Kotaro admired.

"Yeah!" Jaden cheered. "He's guaranteed for Obelisk Blue now!"

Alexis wasn't thinking along the same lines. Even if Chazz was a cheater, he was in Obelisk Blue for a reason.

Kotaro, of course, wanted to be the one to duel Chazz instead. What Chazz did went against both the Heart of the Cards and Heart of Justice. It was unforgivable.

"Lucky shot," Chazz growled before he drew a card. "My turn, and I'll play Call of the Haunted! I'll use it to bring back my Chthonian Solder to the field!"

There were bolts of purple energy before the solder reappeared on the field. It gave off a roar as it glared at Bastion and his Hydrogeddons.

"Then I'll play the spell **Inferno Reckless Summon**!" Chazz continued as he revealed his next card. "I'll make it simple. Each of us select a monster on our sides of the field and summon as many of them as we can so long as they have the same name! So, say hello to two more Chthonian Soldiers!"

The two soldiers took a stand next to their comrade before roaring at Bastion and his monsters. There was a flash of light on Bastion's side of the field before a third Hydrogeddon joined the other two that were already on the field. All three dinosaurs were staring down the three solders that were standing against them.

"Now I play **Chthonian Alliance**!" Chazz called as he summoned his next card. "When I equip this to a monster, it gets 800 attack points for every other monster with the same name. Guess what? I have two Chthonian Soldiers to back up my first!"

The middle Chthonian soldier roared as dark energy coursed through its body. To the onlookers, the monster began to swell in size as its power received a significant boost.

**Chthonian Soldier: **1200 -- 3600

"Take a good look Reject," Chazz snickered. "This is going to be the monster that takes you down!Chthonian Soldier! Attack the middle Hydrogeddon now!"

The giant soldier roared and slashed at the middle Hydrogeddon. The sword cut through it like butter, making it explode into holographic particles. Bastion had to shield his eyes from the impact. However, he couldn't shield his life points from the damage.

**B: 3600 -- 1600**

"My move," Bastion replied, drawing his next card. "First I will summon my Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

A blast of green gas erupted from the ground before it reformed into a new shape. This one turned out to be a flying reptile of some kind. The beast screeched loudly as it hovered above the ground on Bastion's side of the field.

**Oxygeddon: **LV4/Wind/Dinosaur/1800/800

"Now Oxygeddon, destroy the weaker Chthonian Soldier! Oxygen Gust!" Bastion ordered. The green gas beast complied before it sent a blast of green gas at the weaker of the three solders. The attack hit and blew the creature away.

"Hey, you forget something?" Chazz snickered. "You lose life points too! My Chthonian Solder's special effect kicks in again!"

**C: 1400**

**B: 1000**

Seemingly unconcerned, Bastion continued with his assault "Now Hydrogeddon, destroy the other Chithonian solder with Hydro Gust!" the brown gas beast leaped into action with another blast of brown gas. This one made the second soldier explode taking life points of both duelists with it.

**C: 1000**

**B: 600**

As the two soldiers vanished from the field, the remaining soldier lost a good portion of its power. The dark aura grew dimmer as it shrank. Its attack points went down too.

"I'll finish my turn by setting a card face down," Bastion finished as he set down a card.

**Chthonian Soldier: **3600 -- 2000

"You're just making this easier for me. My draw," Chazz smirked as he got his next card. His grin got even wider at the sight of the card. "Oh yeah! I'll sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and send my whole hand to the graveyard to summon **Infernal Incinerator**!"

The soldier vanished in a blast of flames before a new monster emerged. It looked like a devilish insect from hell that had skeletal fiend with a red cape growing out of its head like a zit. It had bony carapace and spindly legs. All in all, not something one would want to meet in a dark alley.

**Infernal Incinerator: **LV6/Fire/Fiend/2800/1800

"And get this!" Chazz laughed. "For every monster on your side of the field, Infernal Incinerator gains 200 attack points!"

**Infernal Incinerator: **2800 -- 3400

"Now attack!" Chazz grinned, making the Infernal Incinerator send out a huge blast of fire at Bastion's side of the field.

"I activate my trap! **Amorphous Barrier**!" Bastion called as he flipped the card up. Several thick poles of a semi-clear substance rose from the ground. The fire was stopped in its tracks and Bastion's monsters remained untouched. "I can use this trap card to stop your attack, but only if I have three monsters on the field!"

"Tsk!" Chazz growled. "One turn! That's all it buys you! Then you'll be mine!"

"There won't be a next turn I'm afraid," Bastion retorted as he took his next card. "And I'll be happy to prove it to you! I'll play the spell card **Bonding H2O!** I'll then sacrifice my two Hydrogeddons and my Oxygeddon! When I do that, I can summon **Water Dragon!**"

The three monsters vanished in gaseous haze before a stream of water burst from the ground. This tie it turned into the form of a serpentine dragon with red eyes. It roared loudly as it looked over at Chazz and his monster.

**Water Dragon:** LV8/Water/Sea Serpent/2800/2600

"And since my number of monsters decreased, so does your monster's attack points!" Bastion continued.

**Infernal Incinerator: **3400 -- 3000

"Doesn't matter," Chazz snorted. "My monster's attack points are still higher!"

"Then you had better check your work, because I've done all the math!" Bastion frowned.

"All the math?" asked Syrus.

"Does this mean-?" Jaden began.

"That he had this all planned out since the beginning?" asked Alexis.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Kotaro commented.

"All the math?" Chazz blinked, but the Water Dragon suddenly went into action, creating a tidal wave with its own body that splashed over the Infernal Incinerator. "Ahhhhh!"

**Infernal Incinerator: **3000 -- 0

"No! His attack points!" Chazz cried.

"That's right," Bastion nodded. "When Water Dragon is called to the field, all Fire-attribute and Pyro-type monsters get their attack points turned to zero. Now Water dragon, attack with Tidal Blast!

The dragon of water roared and unleashed a surge of water from its mouth. The Infernal Incinerator didn't stand a chance as it was blown away by the attack. The water kept going and swept Chazz of his feet into the holographic water. Sputtering even though it was fake, Chazz got up again.

**C: 1000 -- 0**

"A lucky draw, that's it!" Chazz snapped as the water vanished. "You drew the right card and stumbled into the win!

"Hardly. Fortune favors the prepared though," Bastion retorted as his dragon vanished. "If the duel hadn't turned out this way I would have had over half a dozen other ways to beat you. Still, deny it all you want. Just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Chazz snapped.

"If you insist," Bastion sighed as he reached into his pocket. He then fished out a soggy Vorse Raider card. Near the bottom where the attack points were displayed, there was a mathematical equation that was written on it. "I managed to fish this card out of the ocean. It has a formula that I wrote on it. I suppose you could have written it, but the math would probably have been wrong. I've checked, and it isn't. Chazz, you lied, you stole, you cheated. You deserve to be demoted!"

'_Serves him right!_' Tiger scowled at the Obelisk…well, former Obelisk Blue student.

"Well, congratulations are in order then Bastion Misawa," Crowler spoke as he walked over to Bastion. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Obelisk Blue!"

"Yeah, Bastion! You da man!" Kotaro cheered.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline that invitation," Bastion replied simply.

"Huh?!" the collected group gasped. Bastion was denying access to the highest ranked dorm on campus and everything that went with it?

"You see, when I first came here I promised myself that I wouldn't enter Obelisk Blue unless I was the number one student in the freshman class," Bastion explained. He turned to the audience and his eyes landed on Kotaro and Jaden. "Jaden, Kotaro, I believe that one of you are that student. I look forward to dueling the both of you."

"Hey, I'll take you on!" Jaden grinned. "You wanna go now? That duel got my blood boiling!"

"Not today I'm afraid," Bastion denied. "I'll need to go through a whole new set of equations and calculations. Rest assured though, I will be dueling you both in time."

"I think I can safely say that we'll both be waiting," Kotaro grinned.

"You bet!" Jaden agreed.

"Whew," Kotaro sighed as he exited the dueling arena. "Definitely intense."

'_Can't wait to fight him!_' Ryuki chuckled as he walked alongside his duelist. '_The others agree with me!_'

"That's good, because knowing Bastion it's going to be real tough!" Kotaro grinned.

"Hey Kotaro!"

"Huh?" Kotaro blinked. He looked to see Jasmine and Mindy running towards him. "Hey Jazz, Mindy, man you two just keep popping up everywhere, not that I mind though."

"Well, you know," Jasmine shrugged with a smile. Mindy seemed to have some mirth in her eyes. "Say, is that duel between Chazz and Bastion starting yet?"

"Oh, you two missed it," Kotaro answered, causing the girls' disappointment. "Jaden, Alexis, and even Zane are heading out to celebrate. Bastion clobbered Chazz. Looks like I'll have to get used to have Chazz in my dorm building. Hope he doesn't ruin the mood."

"I'll cream him if he does," Jasmine frowned.

"Oh? And what kind of mood are you hoping he won't ruin hmmm?" Mindy asked impishly.

"ACK! Nothing!" both Ra boy and Obelisk girl cried at once. They were both blushing Mindy just giggled at their embarrassment. Those two were SO into each other. It was just a shame that the pair just wouldn't fess up to each other. It would make things so much more fun.

"Anyway," Kotaro sighed. "I was looking for something else to do. That duel got my blood burning and I want to find something to do. Heck, I'll settle for watching some duels on a video or playing video games."

"I think Jasmine knows a few ways to get that out of your system," Mindy giggled

"MINDY!" Jasmine snapped, blushing furiously as her friend giggled. Growling, she grabbed Kotaro's arm and yanked him away. "C'mon! We're going to go elsewhere. We don't need this harassment!"

"Have fun!" Mindy waved to her retreating friend and her (almost) boyfriend.

* * *

Jasmine was in an embarrassed funk as she dragged Kotaro through the spots domes. She wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going, but she knew that if Kotaro couldn't burn off his spirit by dueling, perhaps they could play a game together of something else. Maybe…tennis, or something. There wasn't just dueling that went on at Duel Academy. The students there had to stay in shape after all. Of course, finding one that could be just the two of them would prove to be a little difficult. All the tennis courts were taken and so were the badminton nets. Pulling Kotaro along, they stumbled into the baseball field.

"Jazz…my arm is about to fall off," Kotaro groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Jasmine grimaced as she released his arm. "Got a little carried away I guess."

"No kidding," Kotaro grumbled. "So, what do you want to do to kill some time?"

"Well…"

KRACK!

"Look out!" Kotaro cried as he pushed Jasmine out of the way. It was moments before a baseball came screaming at them. The Obelisk girl stumbled backwards while Kotaro just fell. His face landed with a loud splat on the ground while Jasmine lost her balance for a moment. She managed to regain it before looking around, trying to spot the guy who hit the baseball in the first place. She quickly got her answer when a guy in a baseball outfit for Duel Academy dashed towards them.

"My fault," the guy apologized. "Sorry about that."

The guy in question had short red hair that was styled perfectly. He had blue eyes that seemed to belong to one of those model-types and he didn't have a flaw or mark on his skin. His teeth were pearly white and they were actually gleaming in the sun. Of course, he was flashing a grin like a movie star would if they were on the red carpet somewhere.

"You should be," Jasmine huffed. "We could have gotten creamed!"

"I really am sorry!" the guy apologized. "My name's Cameron Rosewood. Say, let me buy you a drink or something as my way of saying sorry. It'll all be on me."

"Well…I appreciate the offer," Jasmine grimaced, easily able to tell that the guy was coming onto her. Rather strongly too. "But I'm kind of hanging out with someone right now."

"Huh? I don't see anyone," Cameron blinked.

"Down here," Kotaro groaned. He got up and began rubbing his sore face. He hadn't taken a full face plant into the ground before. Understandably, there were some scuffmarks and dirt there after his sudden introduction to said floor. Of course, he wasn't really paying full attention to that. "You okay Jazz?"

"Me?" Jasmine cried as she ran to him. "Me? What about you? You just took a face plant and you're wondering if I'm okay? Sheesh, you're too much sometimes Kotaro."

As the Obelisk girl was fretting over her love interest's face, the Ra Yellow boy noticed that the baseball guy had erupted in a flaming aura. He looked pretty mad too, "JAZZ?! A Ra Yellow student just thinks he can walk up to one of the divas of Obelisk Blue and call her Jazz?! Show some respect!"

"Uh…" Kotaro blinked. "I do respect her. She's an awesome duelist and is a great girl too. Real easy on the eyes if I may be so bold."

"Kotaro," Jasmine blushed with a smile.

"This will not do!" Cameron growled as he stomped up to Kotaro. "Ra Yellow students should stick with Ra Yellow students for potential relationships! Jasmine is way out of your league! Why don't you settle with some brainiac Ra girl like the rest of you Yellows should! I'll take care of Jasmine!"

"Hey!" Jasmine cried with a frown. "Don't argue over me like I'm a possession!"

"Listen pal," Kotaro frowned. "Jazz can hang out with me if she likes. I like having her for company and I want to keep having her around since she's fun to be with. And there is nothing you, Crowler, or any of you bigwigs up in Obelisk Blue can do to change that!"

"Then we'll duel!" Cameron growled. "The loser of the duel has to give up on Jasmine! The winner gets to become her boyfriend!"

"HEY!!" Jasmine cried.

"Well, I'll duel you just to get you to shut up," Kotaro frowned. "If Jasmine wants a boyfriend, I really doubt she needs boys dueling over her. She just needs to take her pick."

"OK, then you won't be afraid of dueling me?" Cameron questioned.

"Hell no! Anywhere and anytime, pretty boy!"

"Kotaro, you don't have to do this…" said Jasmine. '_Though it is sweet that you're dueling for me. It's like out of Mindy's novels!_'

"I have to, Jazz. This guy thinks you're a prize to be won. I'm gonna set him straight."

'_Hell Yeah!_' shouted Kamen Rider Gai.

The boys had to hold off while they got Duel Disks and cleared their battle space. It turned out that they were going to use the baseball field as their dueling zone. Cameron was standing on the pitcher's mound while Kotaro was at home plate. Both had their Duel Discs strapped on and both looked ready for a fight. Jasmine was on the sidelines, ready to cheer for Kotaro. Of course, this might be her chance to try and make some progress on the boyfriend front in regards to her Ra Yellow crush.

"Get ready to be hit out of the park!" Cameron grinned.

"Spare me" Kotaro sighed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**K: 4000**

**C: 4000**

"Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you go first," Cameron waved to Kotaro. "Like it will make a difference in the end though."

"Everything matters," Kotaro frowned as he drew. "Okay, time to get chivalrous! I summon** Kamen Rider Knight** in attack mode!"

In a flash of light a Kamen Rider appeared. This one was black with silver highlights on his chest armor that looked like bat wings. He was holding up a thin sword with a bat on the hilt. His helmet was black and had a pointed visor which looked like it had come from a knight.

"Oh wow," Jasmine sighed, already imagining Kotaro in it. She had only ever seen it in card form before.

**Kamen Rider Knight: **LV4/Dark/Warrior/1600/100

'_I'll show this idiot how to treat a lady,_' Knight spoke darkly.

"Easy Knight," Kotaro said to his Kamen Rider. "You'll get the chance to take him down soon enough."

* * *

'_Did that card just say something to Kotaro?_' Jasmine asked herself. She could hear someone faintly talking, but the only one who looked like he was, was Kamen Rider Knight since his head was moving. What did he say? Could he say something?

* * *

"I'll then put down one facedown and end my turn," Kotaro finished as he put down a card. "Your move."

"Heh! Kid's stuff!" Cameron laughed. He then drew his card. "First, I'll put two cards facedown before I play one monster face down in defense position. After that, I'll hand it over to you."

"Gee, that move just screamed expert," Kotaro huffed as he drew a card. "Okay, I'll first play a card face down. Next I'll use Knight's special effect to special summon **Mirror Monster-Darkwing **to the field!"

There was a loud screech as a giant mechanical bat appeared on the field. It was black and silver and didn't look remotely friendly. Of course it was obvious that the pairs were partners in battle.

**Mirror Monster-Darkwing: **LV6/Dark/Winged-Beast/2000/1000

"Now Knight will attack your facedown card!" Kotaro ordered. Knight gave a nod as he charged forward with his sword raised. When he was close enough, he slashed downwards and cut through the card. It was only there for a moment, revealing a turtle with what seemed to be a UFO on its back. The monster groaned before it shattered into holographic shards and vanished.

"Oops! You got my **UFO Turtle**!" Cameron laughed. "Now I get to summon a Fire attribute monster that has 1500 attack points or less. So, I pick the **Ultimate Baseball Kid**!"

In place of the turtle, a kid wearing a red baseball uniform and holding a spiked metal bat appeared. His bat was resting on the ground and he had a catcher's mitt on, indicating that he was in defense mode.

**Ultimate Baseball Kid: **LV3/Fire/Warrior/500/1000

"Well, then Darkwing will take him out!" Kotaro continued.

"I don't think so!" Cameron countered. "I'll play **Negate Attack** to stop your batty monster from destroying my Baseball Kid. Secondly, I'll play the magic card **Inferno Reckless Summon**! This lets us both summon all copies of a monster on our fields. I pick the Baseball Kid!"

"I choose Kamen Rider Knight," Kotaro answered.

In flashes of light, there were three Baseball Kids on Camaeron's side of the field while three Knights and Darkwing were on Kotaro's side. Both of them had plucked the cards out of their decks to summon them straight to the field. As the two new Baseball Kids swung their bats in practice though, their attack points jumped straight up!

**Ultimate Baseball Kid x3: **500 -- 2500

"Surprised?" Cameron asked with a grin. "My Baseball Kids get 1000 attack points for every other Fire aligned monster on the field! It's a surprising ability that let me beat lots of opponents like you!"

Kotaro grimaced. He may have Cameron outnumbered when it came to monsters but Cameron had him outmatched in power. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn," said Kotaro.

"My turn," Cameron grinned as he drew his next card. "Okay, I'll switch my one Baseball Kid into attack mode," The Kid in question took off his catcher's mitt and picked up his bat, taking the same position of the other two. Now all three were ready to attack and they had the power to take down all four of Kotaro's monsters in fell swoop. "For my next trick, I'll summon my pal, **Battle Footballer**!"

In a flash, there was a robot standing who looked like a cyborg football player. Even though it looked like it was supposed to be on a football field, it looked intimidating enough for this fight.

**Battle Footballer: **LV4/Fire/Machine/1000/2100

"He won't be staying long though since I'm going to send him to the graveyard," Cameron explained. The machine vanished in a haze of light. "When I do that, my Baseball Kids use their second special ability! Hit some home runs boys!"

The three Baseball Kids eyes seemed to alight with fire as they reached into their pockets and pulled out baseball-sized bombs. Tossing the bombs up, the Baseball Kids hit the bombs and launched them like a true athlete. The projectiles rocketed past the Knights and Darkwing before exploding near Kotaro himself.

"Wagh!" Kotaro cried as the impact shook him.

"Kotaro!" Jasmine gasped.

"Hey, he's okay," Cameron laughed. "Don't worry about him Jasmine. Instead, why don't you worry about what you're going to wear on a date with a real man like me?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kotaro asked as the smoke cleared. His life points started going down as the mess from the attack fades away. "So your Baseball Kids pack a punch."

**K: 4000 -- 2500**

"You should see them in battle!" Cameron laughed. "Baseball Kids, attack those wimpy Knights! Spiked Grand Slam!"

The three Baseball Kids raised their weapons and charged at the Knights with the intent of creaming them all in a single swing, "Not so fast! I activate Waboku!" Kotaro announced. The trap appeared and flashed brightly, extinguishing the fire in the three kids' eyes. Dejected, they headed back to their side of the field.

"Eh, so this goes on for one turn longer," Cameron shrugged. "No big deal."

"Sometimes a turn can change the outcome of a game. Are you done?"

"Sure, it's your turn. Not like it matters."

Kotaro drew his next card, '_Code Change? Oh wow. I forgot I have it. I haven't been able to use it since Pegasus gave it to me for a birthday present. Still, if I can get the other cards, I think I just might have a shot at destroying all those Baseball Kids at once._' "Okay, I'll sacrifice one of my Knights to summon my **Kamen Rider Ohja!**"

The Knight on the right vanished to be replaced by a Kamen Rider in purple armor. It was mainly purple with a stripe of silver in the centre of his chest and gold hexagons on his shoulders. His helmet was cobra-themed with a silver face and six slits for a black visor. In his hand was a cobra scepter which matched his armor's theme.

**Kamen Rider Ohja: **LV6/Dark/Warrior/1900/500

"Okay, next I'll play my Swords of Revealing Light!" Kotaro finished as he activated his next card. The three swords of pure light rained down from the sky and bisected the playing field. '_It might not be able to stop his Baseball Kids' direct attacks, but it will keep my monsters safe until I can mount an attack on him._' "I'll end my turn."

"My move then," Cameron grinned as he drew his card. '_Dang. No Fire monsters. Oh well. Might as well beef up my forces.'_ "I'll play the Field Spell card **Molten Destruction**!"

Cameron activated his card, turing the area into a volcanic wasteland with volcanoes spewing magma with rivers running around the baseball diamond, "All my Fire monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points, but now I'm confident that you can't touch my monsters!"

**Ultimate Baseball Kid x3: **2500/1000 -- 3000/600

Kotaro frowned. Now he was staring down three monsters with the same attack power as Kaiba's prized Blue Eyes White Dragons. He needed to stall for time until he got the right cards. Jasmine was looking in worry. Even if Cameron did win there was no way she was going to take him on as a boyfriend. As far as she was concerned Kotaro had earned that spot long ago. Still, Kotaro had to win. If he lost then Cameron would just walk all over him.

"It's okay, Kotaro! You can do it!" she cheered out to encourage him. Kotaro smiled. At least Jasmine still supported him even when he was in a pinch.

"Yeah. I know I can," Kotaro nodded as he drew his card. '_Okay, two of the three I need_,' "I'll use Kamen Rider Ohja's special ability to summon his partner to the field. **Mirror Monster-Venosnaker!**"

The new monster rose from a flash of light. It was a giant purple cobra with black lines running down the sides and a large hood on its head. Yellow spikes rose from its hood. The monster hissed loudly and coiled around Ohja, who just petted his snout.

**Mirror Monster-Venosnaker: **LV8/Dark/Repitle/2100/1600

"Big snake, but no way that's going to beat my Baseball Kids!" Cameron grinned cockily.

"Maybe not now," Kotaro shrugged. "But, I'll leave things as they are and let you have your turn."

"Good. My draw," Cameron grinned. He pulled up another card. "I'll play the equip spell **Flint** on your giant snake! Now it can't attack and its attack points drop by 300 points!"

A gray segmented sphere with three strands leaped out of the card and wrapped around Venosnaker's hood. The item took effect and dropped Venosnaker's attack power.

**Mirror Monster-Venosnaker: **2100 -- 1800

'_Still no Fire monsters. Lady Luck is giving me the cold shoulder today,_' Cameron thought to himself. He then looked to his opponent. "Your move."

"Draw," Kotaro nodded as he drew his next card. He then grinned. "I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards," Kotaro pulled out the two cards that he was allowed. He knew that Darkwing was only going to last one more turn before he dissolved thanks to being in the real world for too long, but now that was going to change. He had the cards for it. "I'll now play the card Mirror World!"

The realm behind the looking glass took effect and covered the area. The Baseball Kids looked confused, but the Kamen Riders and Mirror Monsters instead looked ready to the next round. As the Mirror World took hold, the Kamen Riders began to get stronger within the world they knew so well.

**Kamen Rider Knight x2: **1600 -- 2100

**Kamen Rider Ohja: **1900 -- 2400

"Now I will activate a special ability," Kotaro explained. "I will fuse together three of my monsters Mirror Monster-Venosnaker on the field with Mirror Monster-Metalgelas and Mirror Monster-Evildiver in my hand!"

Metalgelas appeared in front of Venosnaker in a flash of light while Evildiver appeared behind the giant snake. There was a flash of light as the bodies of the three monster combined together. The end result was a large monster with a silver body and stubby claws. It had a long purple neck with silver armor and a gold horn on top of its snake-like head. Its back had several pink fins rising up. The monster gave off a battle cry that was a mix between a hiss and a roar.

"**Mirror Monster-Genocider!**" Kotaro announced.

**Mirror Monster-Genocider: **LV10/Dark/Beast/2900/2000

Cameron and Jasmine's eyes widened at the appearance of the composite beast. Standing at Ohja's side was the most powerful Mirror Monster in Kotaro's deck, next to Goldphoenix of course. Ohja petted his servant's head as it hissed/growled in appreciation.

"H-hey!" Cameron sputtered. "You need to use a fusion card to create a fusion monster!"

"Not when I have the parts for Genocider and Mirror World is in play," Kotaro grinned.

"Well, who cares?!" Cameron frowned. "My Flint is still in play! Since your snake was destroyed, I get to equip it to something else! So I'll stick it to that freaky monster!"

Genocider growled angrily as the front reappeared and wrapped around his chest, knocking down his attack power. Still, Cameron couldn't help but gulp at what was happening. It was like that monster was about to try and attack him despite the rules that was holding it back. The Rosewood boy was just thankful that the monster was just a hologram and not some kind of real monster, otherwise he was toast.

**Mirror Monster-Genocider: **2900 -- 2600

"Fine," Kotaro shrugged. "I'll end my turn."

"Good," Cameron nodded as he drew his next card. '_A good Fire monster, but I can't play it. Darn. But my luck is getting better and I can attack next turn._' "I'll end my turn."

"My draw," Kotaro announced as the swords vanished. "Okay, I will play Card of Sanctity, letting us fill our hands," Kotaro announced as the highly useful card appeared on the field. Both duelists filled their hands. "Okay, with our hands filled, I can really do something! First I'll play **Giant Trunade **so all magic and trap cards return to our hands!" A giant windstorm whipped through the area, making the volcanoes and Mirror World vanish along with Flint. With all the magic gone from the field, stats began to change.

**Ultimate Baseball Kid x3: **3000/600 -- 2500/1000

**Kamen Rider Knight x2: **2100 -- 1600

**Kamen Rider Ohja: **2400 -- 1900

**Mirror Monster-Genocider: **2600 -- 2900

"Next I'll play my Mirror World again so to keep things on my side," Kotaro grinned as he played his field spell, kicking his Kamen Riders' attack power back up again.

**Kamen Rider Knight x2: **1600 -- 2100

**Kamen Rider Ohja: **1900 -- 2400

"Next, I will play the card **Diffusion Wave Motion**," Kotaro announced as he activated his next card.

"Ha! You should be in Slifer Red!" Cameron laughed as he saw the card. "That card only works on Spellcaster-types!"

"True so I'll change it," Kotaro nodded. "Before the effect resolves, I'll play the magic card **Code Change**!" The new magic card appeared next to the first and began to glow. "This card can target cards which affect certain monster types and then change the type it affects. In this case, I'll change the Spellcaster wording on Diffusion Wave Motion and turn it into Beast. So now it affects Beast-types like Genocider!"

"Ulp!" Cameron gulped.

"First I have to ditch 1000 life points, but it's a small price to pay," Kotaro explained as his card began to glow. "OK, Genocider, take down the Ultimate Baseball Kids!"

**K: 2500 -- 1500**

Genocider roared and charged at the three baseball players. None of the three were strong enough to stand against the giant Mirror Monster. As such, they were pummeled by the monster as it trampled them underneath. Three explosions ripped through the ground, signaling the vanishing of the three monsters.

"Agh!" Cameron cried as his life points took a hit.

**C: 4000 -- 2800**

"Oh, and there's more," Kotaro grinned. "When Genocider destroys a monster, the monsters don't go to the graveyard, they get sent out of the game!"

"No way!" Cameron cried. "My A-team!"

"I'll finish my turn by placing two cards face down to end my turn," Kotaro finished as he passed his turn.

"My move," Cameron growled. He drew his card angrily. His signature attack was now ruined and he didn't have any cards in his deck that were able to get cards back from the outside of the game. Of course, like any duelist, he didn't rely on just a single card. No, he had something painful planned for this upstart Ra Yellow student and now he was going to feel it. "Ok tough guy, I'm going to summon my **Flame Ruler**!"

A man with tanned skin and a red cloak appeared on the field. He had blue hair and flames were wrapping around him wildly.

**Flame Ruler: **LV4/Fire/Pyro/1500/1600

"Next I'll play the magic card, **Double Summon**!" Cameron called out, bringing the new magic spell. "Now I can summon another monster normally to the field. So what I'll do is sacrifice my Flame Ruler for the **Infernal Flame Emperor**!"

The Flame Ruler burst into pyrotechnics which grew into a large beast. It looked like a centaur-like beast with lion features instead of horse-like ones. It even had a lion's head as it roared loudly

**Infernal Flame Emperor: **LV9/Fire/Pyro/2700/1600

"And when he's summoned, I can remove Fire monsters from the game, up to five anyway, but all I'll need is two," Cameron continued as Battle Footballer and Flame Ruler slipped out of his graveyard. The Infernal Flame Emperor roared and generated two fireballs in its hands. Growling, it threw the fireballs at Kotaro's two facedown cards. The two cards were burned to cinders, forcing Kotaro to drop the cards into the graveyard.

"Now I'll play Molten Destruction on the field!" Cameron continued as the world of lava and volcanoes replied. Needless to say, the Infernal Flame Lord got a power boost.

**Infernal Flame Emperor: **2700/1600 -- 3200/1200

"Now I'll get rid of that fusion monster!" Cameron grinned. "Attack Genocider!"

The Infernal Flame Emperor roared and unleashed a stream of red hot fire. Genocider got hit head on with the blast and only gave off a weak roar before exploding. All that remained were smoking cinders of the beast. Kotaro felt the heat radiating off the spot as his life points took a hit.

**K: 1500 -- 1200**

"Ha ha ha! One step closer to getting my girl!" Cameron grinned. "Why don't you toss in the towel now? Just make it easier on yourself."

"I never quit," Kotaro frowned. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Go ahead."

"Then I draw," Kotaro announced as he got his next card. "Okay, I'll show you what I am capable of! I will use Final Vent, using Knight and Darkwing!"

Jasmine smiled wildly. She knew the power of a Final Vent. It was a devastating spell card that would help Kotaro claim victory. Knight took it in stride as a large black lance appeared in his hands. Charging forward, Darkwing latched onto his back and both soared into the air. They came to a stop before coming back down with Darkwing's wings wrapping around Knight, turning him into a large drill. The two dove downwards at the Infernal Flame Emperor and crashed into him point first, causing the beast to explode loudly.

"No!" Cameron cried out.

"It gets worse," Kotaro pointed out. "When Final vent destroys a monster, you lose its original attack points straight from your life points!"

"EEEK!!" Cameron cried as his counter went down.

**C: 2900 -- 200**

"Now I'll have Ohja here take the death of his partner out of your blue hide!" Kotaro called. Ohja dashed forward through the smoke and lava before he slugged Cameron across the face, taking more of his life points.

**C: 200 -- 0**

"Game over," Kotaro grinned as the holograms faded. "Looks like I win."

"Darn it," cursed Cameron. "Guess you win a girlfriend."

"I just won a duel. Whether Jazz wants me to be her boyfriend…is up top her," said Kotaro. "I just don't like it when people treat my friends like a piece of property to be won in a game."

"Whatever," Cameron snorted

"Kotaro!" Jasmine cheered as she dashed to meet the Ra Yellow as he was leaving the field. She hugged him tightly as he managed to return the gesture. "I just wanted to know that was very sweet of you to duel defending me like that. Even if you sorta were dueling with me as the prize."

"Yeah…" Kotaro blushed. "Sorry about that. I just don't like people getting treated like prizes, objects, or personal property. It just feels really shallow when that sort of thing happens. And the people who do it are especially shallow."

"Well, you should still be rewarded," Jasmine smiled. A hopeful gleam entered her eyes while a rosy blush took her cheeks. "So how would you like to be my boyfriend for the day?"

"Huh?!" Kotaro gaped, leaning back. "Did I hear that right?!"

"Sure did!" Jasmine smiled. "C'mon sweetie, we're going on a date!"

With that Jasmine dragged Kotaro out of the stadium. The Ra Yellow boy was just wondering what had happened. Jasmine was thanking her good fortune. She was taking advantage of an opportunity. Who knows? Maybe he could become her boyfriend for more than a day…if he ever got the nerve to ask her of course.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or YuGiOh GX. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. No suing.

Kamen Rider Duelist

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 8: Monkey See, Rider Duel

Kotaro yawned slightly as he sat through his class and waited for the teacher to arrive. After defeating Cameron, Jasmine and he had another movie date in his room, this time watching scary movies. Of course, the majority of the Ra Yellow boys were certainly glad to see her coming, even if she was glued to Kotaro's arm. It didn't stop them from entertaining fantasies with themselves and a girl of their dreams. Jasmine spent the majority of their time watching movies curled up next to him or even practically in his lap. The marathon had gone late into the night before Jasmine regretfully had to leave, but not before mentioning what a nice date it was.

So he spent the morning daydreaming about how their day together went. Sadly, that daydream was interrupted when Syrus came dashing into the classroom.

"Jaden! Jaden!" the younger Truesdale cried as he ran to his friend. "It's awful! Chazz is gone!"

Jaden looked up from where he was napping and rubbed his eyes, "…and that's awful how?"

Kotaro shook his head. Chazz had pulled a disappearing act since his loss to Bastion. Kotaro just assumed he was sulking again while he got his things ready for his move into Ra Yellow. Still, if what Syrus was saying was true, had Chazz just gotten up and ran away?

'_Typical,_' Imperer snorted from his seat on the desks. '_He can't deal with his problems so he just runs away from them._'

Sighing, Kotaro listened in on the conversation between his two Slifer Red friends.

"Well…uh…gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's your big duel rival?"

"You're right!" Jaden gasped as the idea suddenly hit him. "I do need my competition!"

"Well, good riddance is all I can say," spoke up Kotaro. "If he has to cheat to win and can't take a loss gracefully, he doesn't deserve to be here." He wasn't trying to be harsh, but Kotaro hated cheaters and sore losers. They were just so irritating. "I doubt anyone will miss him."

That was true. Nobody in Obelisk Blue missed Chazz at all. Some were even mocking him for losing to a Slifer and a Ra. To others, it was like he never existed. Then again, losing to a Ra and Slifer definitely made them lose any respect they ever had of him. He deserved it. Call it karma paying him back for being a jerk.

"A little harsh, don't you think Kotaro?" asked Bastion.

"I generally try not to be but remember that he tried to cheat in your duel by throwing your cards into the ocean and every time he lost he was on the verge of blowing his stack, refusing to accept the fact that his opponent was better," Kotaro replied. "Besides, if he had half the determination to be a great duelist that you or Jaden have, he probably wouldn't be in this mess right now or at least be working to get back to where he was."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic," Bastion nodded. "As harsh as it sounds, it is technically true."

"No kidding," Alexis muttered as she and her friends overheard the Ra and Slifer boys talking.

"Oh Chazzie," Mindy frowned worriedly.

Down with Jaden and Syrus, the pair was still talking, "But what if Chazz is in trouble and he needs us to help him?"

"Then we're going to go looking for him," Jaden answered simply as he stood up.

"But when?" Syrus pressed.

"Right now of course!" Jaden grinned. "Besides, I can't think of a better way to get out of class!"

-TIME BREAK-

Escaping was no simple task for Jaden Syrus. Well, it might have been but instead they decided to use some very complicated escape tunnel that Jaden had discovered once when he skipped a class. So Syrus and Jaden had crawled on the dirt through the tunnel out of the Academy and they were free in the open air.

"That wasn't too hard," Jaden grinned as he and Syrus patted dirt off of their outfits.

"The school does have regular doors you know," a female voice spoke up.

"WAGH!!" the two Slifer boys cried out as they turned to see who they were caught by. Of course, they were looking at Kotaro, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. "Ah…hey Alexis. We were just…getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah right," Alexis sighed. "You two were going to go look for Chazz. Well you're in luck. We're going to help."

"You are? Since when do you cut class?" asked Jaden in shock.

"Hey, Chazz is from Obelisk Blue and we take care of our own," Alexis shrugged.

"What about you Kotaro?" asked Syrus. "You don't even like Chazz."

"You're right, I don't," Kotaro nodded. "But, as far as we know he's still a student here at Duel Academy. This is to make sure he's okay and maybe knock some sense into that thick skull of his."

"Well, it all sounds good to me," Jaden grinned. "Let's go then."

"Lead the way," said Kotaro. "Oh, and Jazz, stick close, okay?"

"Overprotective much?" Alexis teased. Kotaro and Jasmine both flushed, but the silly smile on Jasmine's face was there.

With the teasing out of the way, the six students set out into the woods. It covered the majority of the island and would be the logical place to hide. Jaden and Syrus led the way, calling out for Chazz loudly. The other four students let the Slifer Reds do the yelling. They had the lung power for it.

Eventually though, Alexis had enough. Chazz was being a complete baby and it was time to stop this game. Taking a deep breath she shouted out, "CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD! IF THIS IS ALL A JOKE YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON'T FIND YOU!!"

"Yeah, threaten him Alexis," Jaden snickered. "That will bring him running."

Jasmine giggled slightly at the commented, "You know, I'm sure there's a good reason for all this."

"Yeah there is," Kotaro nodded. "Chazz is upset that his world is being turned upside down where a Ra and a Slifer have proven to be better duelists and instead of dealing with it, he's running away from the problem."

"Hey, lay off," Mindy frowned. "Chazzie is just sensitive! He's probably never had a problem like this before!"

Kotaro stared at Mindy in bewilderment. "OK, does she have a thing for Chazz?" he questioned Jasmine.

"It happens every week," Jasmine shrugged. "When we first got here it was Zane, then she was curious about Jaden, last week it was Bastion, and of course now it's Chazz since he's the man of the hour."

"I see," Kotaro blinked, how someone can even have a temporary crush on Chazz given the guy's attitude he didn't know.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the talk as she looked forward, she saw something move in some bushes ahead, "Hey! Over there!"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked as he and the others turned to see what Alexis was looking at. It turned out to be a push a few feet in front of the group that was moving slightly.

"Is that Chazz?" asked Syrus.

"It must be," Jaden shrugged before he grinned. He started walking over to the bush first as he called out to what was moving. "Okay Chazz, the games over. We found you."

Before Jaden could place a hand on the bush though, something leaped out with a loud animalistic cry. From the brief glance, it looked like some kind of monkey. However, it was dressed in some kind of metal outfit. On its left arm was a Duel Disc. The armored monkey gave off a screech as it leaped at the group of six. A dust cloud erupted as chaos reigned. Cries of pain and shock shot out before he monkey leaped into the brush, carrying something. The teens were on the ground, gasping for breath after what happened.

"What…what was that?" Syrus gasped out.

"Well, it wasn't Chazz. That's for sure," Alexis gaped.

"Not human either," Kotaro added.

"He went this way!"

The group of teens turned when three new faces came barreling out of the brush. One was a tall man in a black suit with glasses and black hair. Another was a non-descript man with a rifle in his arms and the last was a shorter old man with a gray beard and glasses of his own.

"Blast," the man in black frowned. "He's not here."

"Who are those guys?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Forget that," Kotaro cried out as he looked around. "Where's Jazz?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"In the trees!" Jaden cried as he pointed in the direction that the weird techno monkey had run off in.

"Someone help!" Jasmine's voice cried. The monkey continued to run away with her in its arms. "Kotaro!!"

"I'm coming!" Kotaro cried as he took chase after the monkey. His friends were close behind, all concerned about their redheaded friend. Of course, the men in suits were following the teens in pursuit of the monkey which was wearing the high tech.

With Jasmine, she was struggling with the money which was way stronger than it looked. It was jumping through trees, running down paths, and even leaping on rocks across a river. It didn't seem to register her cries as she continued to struggle

"Listen, this a big mistake! I'm not your type!" she cried as the monkey ran with her. "I've already got a guy I'm interested in! I'm a high maintenance girl! My guy is way cuter! Just let me goooo!"

The monkey ran with Jasmine to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. There was a tree growing out of the ledge in which the monkey ran up to the branches before placing Jasmine onto a sturdy length of wood. Making monkey sounds, he turned to see people coming. With grit teeth, he leaped forward onto a rock that was in front of the tree and began thumping his chest while calling loudly. The first to arrive was none other than the Ra Yellow student Kotaro. His friends were close behind with the suited men following up.

"Hey!" Kotaro yelled as he came to a stop. "You had better keep your stinking paws off my girlfriend you damn dirty ape!"

"Girlfriend?!" Syrus and Jaden cried out in shock.

"I knew it!" Mindy squealed as she giggled madly. "About time they did it!"

The monkey just growled and sopped beating its chest. It settled for glaring down the boy as Jasmine clutched the branch she had been placed on.

'_As much as I appreciate the gesture, now's not the time!_' Jasmine mentally cried out, but it didn't stop her face from turning red.

"Uh…," Kotaro blinked. "Did…I just say the girlfriend part out loud?"

"Very loud," Alexis snickered.

"Thought I did," Kotaro groaned before he looked back at the monkey. "But the threat still stands. You let her go or else I'll peel you like a banana!"

The monkey seemed to be almost understanding Kotaro's threat. However, the most shocking thing happened when the red visor covering its eyes lit up, "**Duel me!**"

"Bwah?!" Kotaro gaped.

"Holy cow! That monkey talked!" Jaden gaped.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," the short man grunted. "Wheeler's armor allows his thoughts to be read and then projected as words. I'd talk about it more, but that's all completely classified."

"Wow, Wheeler the talking, dueling monkey," Alexis blinked. "Will wonders never cease?"

"**Duel me!**" Wheeler demanded again. "**You win, I give girl back. I win, you let me go.**"

"It's a deal then," Kotaro nodded as he brought out his deck.

"Hey Kotaro!" Syrus called as he brought out a Duel Disc that he kept on him in case things got hairy. He dashed over to the Ra duelist and gave it to him. "Here. You can use this. It looks like he has one already."

"Thanks," Kotaro nodded as he clamped the device onto his wrist and inserted his deck. As he activated he machine, Wheeler did the same with his own. "Okay Wheeler, let's ride."

"**Duel!**" Wheeler growled.

**W: 4000**

**K: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Kotaro announced as he drew his six cards. Checking them over, he began to smirk. "Okay, I'll summon Kamen Rider Imperer (1500/1500) in attack mode!"

The golden horned Rider rose to the field and made a roundhouse kick in the air. He came to rest in front of Kotaro looking for a fight.

"Then I'll summon Mirror Monster-Gigazelle (1600/1500) by using Imperer's special ability!" Kotaro finished as the armored beast with the stiff horns rose next to its master. It growled menacingly before staring down Wheeler.

"Not bad," Alexis commented. "Since it's his first turn, Wheeler won't have any monsters out so Imperer won't change sides."

"Yeah! Two monsters on his first turn! Wheeler's going to get creamed!" Jaden grinned.

"Maybe," Alexis frowned. "What bothers me is Imperer's special ability. If Kotaro doesn't play Mirror World this turn, then his Mirror Monster is going to get destroyed on his next turn."

'_Too bad I don't have Mirror World, but I was expecting that anyway,_' Kotaro mentally shrugged to himself. "I'll end my turn with that Wheeler. Now show me what you've got!"

"**My draw! My draw!**" Wheeler grunted as he plucked a card from his deck. Looking over his hand, he then got a card ready to use. "**I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode! Attack mode!**"

In a flash of light, a large gorilla with brown fur rose up. Its eyes were red and it looked pretty pissed off about something.

**Berserk Gorilla: **LV4/Earth/Beast/2000/1000

"**Attack Gigazelle! Attack! Attack!**" Wheeler then ordered his monster with loud monkey hoots.

The gorilla roared loudly before charging across the field. Gigazelle prepared to defend itself, but the gorilla was powerful. It reared back a fist and lay a powerful punch across Gigazelle's face. The Mirror Monster groaned as it flew back before shattering into holographic pieces,

"Gah!" Kotaro cried as his life points took a hit.

**K: 4000 -- 3600**

"Kotaro!" Jasmine cried.

"I'm fine," said Kotaro. '_OK, a level 4 monster with 2000 attack points is looking at me like today's breakfast and I say I'm fine? Who am I trying to kid? Still, it doesn't mean that I can't bring it down!'_

"**Then I put one card face down. Face down!**" Wheeler continued as he slipped a card into his Duel Disc. The holographic counterpart appeared on the field. "**Your turn! Your turn!**"

"Okay," Kotaro frowned as he drew his next card. As he did so, Imperer's visor gleamed before he leaped across the field and took the Berserk Gorilla's side of the field. Kotaro frowned, but he didn't flinch. Looking at his cards, he decided to make his move. "Okay, First I'll use the magic card **Soul Exchange**! Thanks to this card, I'll sacrifice Imperer to summon Kamen Rider Tiger (1700/1100) in attack mode!"

The white-clad Kamen Rider rose up with his axe in his hands. Gripping the weapon tightly, he stared down the enemy gorilla that was opposing him.

"Now I'll use a magic card," Kotaro announced as he used a card depicting two large tiger-like claws. "**Strike Vent-Dest Claws!** When this card is equipped, the monster gains a 500 attack point bonus!"

**Kamen Rider Tiger: **1700 -- 2200

Tiger's arms glowed as his axe vanished. In a flash of light, his arms were covered with a new set of armor with large claws coming out of the position where the hands would be. The bladed claws caught the light as the sun shone in the sky.

"Kamen Rider Tiger!" Kotaro called out. "Attack the Berserk Gorilla!"

"Hraaaahh!" Tiger roared as he dashed across the field. He then leaped up into the air before coming back down and raking his claws through the Berserk Gorilla. The large ape gave off a bellow of pain before shattering.

"Eyaaaaa!" Wheeler screeched in his own voice as his own life points took a hit.

**W: 4000 -- 3800**

"Pit an ape against a tiger and the tiger always wins!" said Kotaro confidently with a smile.

"Rrrrr!" Wheeler growled.

"I'll end it with that," Kotaro nodded. "Your move."

"**My draw! My draw!**" Wheeler frowned as he drew his next card. "**I summon Acrobat Monkey! Monkey!**"

A flash of light cut through the area and a small robot appeared on the field. It was similar to a monkey as it did several flips.

**Acrobat Monkey: **LV3/Earth/Machine/1000/1800

"**Now I activate my face down. Trap! Trap! DNA Surgery!**"

"Oh boy," Kotaro gulped. He knew that card. It allowed the user to select a monster type and then all monsters on the field become that type. Kotaro had used in the past when he used mainly Warrior-Types before he got the Kamen Riders.

"**I choose Beast-Type! Beast-Type!**" Wheeler called out as the DNA Surgery flashed brightly.

The Acrobat monkey grey as its face turned into an actual monkey face while its hands, legs, and tail turned flesh and blood. Kamen Rider Tiger likewise began to change. His bodysuit turned to fur while his armor became stretched to the limit. His helmet appeared the same, but the mouth guard was replaced with a snout like a tiger's. His claw arms turned into actual fur arms with real claws at the end.

**Kamen Rider Tiger: **Warrior -- Beast

**Acrobat Monkey: **Machine -- Beast

"That's a nasty change," Kotaro grimaced. "Now what?"

"**I play a magic card! Wild Nature's Release!**" Wheeler continued as he played the magic card.

Wild Nature's Release was a magic card which allowed a target monster's defense points to be added to its attack points. The downside was that the monster was destroyed at the end of the turn. However, that wasn't going to matter at the moment.

The changed Acrobat Monkey roared as its muscles began to bulge. Its metal armor cracked and shattered as the monkey's attack power went up.

**Acrobat Monkey: **1000 -- 2800

"**Attack Tiger! Attack!**" Wheeler ordered. The monkey on steroids roared and smashed its fist into the mutated Kamen Rider. Tiger bellowed in pain before he shattered in glowing shards.

"Gahhh!" Kotaro grunted as his life points began to go down.

**K: 3600 -- 3000**

"**Now I make monkey out of Tiger, and you!**" Wheeler crowed. "**Next I play, Mystik Wok! I sacrifice Acrobat Monkey. Get life points!**"

The Acrobat Monkey vanished in a haze of light as the card took effect. However the sparkles left behind flew to wheeler and gave him a life point boost equal to the Acrobat Monkey's attack points.

**W: 3800 -- 6600**

* * *

"Incredible," the tall man with glasses pondered. "I don't think I've ever seen Wheeler so aggressive before."

"Obviously he sees this young man as a threat," the short man nodded. "In Wheeler's eyes, the boy is protecting his mate, which can make any animal into the most dangerous of beings."

* * *

"**I end turn! Monkey see, Monkey do better!**" Wheeler crowed.

"We'll see about that!" Kotaro frowned as he drew a card. He then got a smirk on his face. "I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Tiger!"

Playing the card, there was a flash of light before Kamen Rider Tiger in his mutated form returned to the field. The only difference was that his large paws were replaced with black furred hands and his axe was back.

"Next I'll use his special ability to call Mirror Monster-Destwilder (2000/500) to the field!" Kotaro continued as he slapped the card down.

Another flash of light rose before the white and blue monster appeared. Since it was already a Beast-Type, DNA Surgery didn't go into effect. It just left Destwilder snarling on the field at Wheeler.

"Now both will go at you for a direct attack!" Kotaro shouted. Both of Kotaro's monsters roared before charging at Wheeler. Tiger slashed with his axe while Destwilder got him with his claws.

**W: 6600 -- 2900**

Wheeler grunted from the lost of life points. Still, he was holding on tight with what he had at the moment. He hadn't been through all the intense teaching and training just to become a failed duelist, but dueling wasn't what he wanted in the first place…

"**My turn! My turn!**" he called as he drew his newest card. "**I play Voltic Kong in attack mode! Attack mode!**"

In a blast of electricity, a large gorilla with golden skin and red fur rose up onto the field. Electricity sparked off its hide as it roared and beat its chest

**Voltic Kong: **LV4/Light/Beast/1800/1000

"**Now attack Tiger! Attack! Attack!**" Wheeler ordered his new monster. The Voltic Kong roared and leaped across the field at Tiger. Electricity sparked off its hide before it punched Tiger with an electrified fist, destroying it easily.

"Barely felt a thing!" Kotaro frowned, even though he was upset to see that happen to Tiger again.

**K: 3000 -- 2900**

"**Voltic Kong effect! You take battle damage! You lose card off top of your deck to graveyard for every Light monster I control! I have one! Discard! Discard!**" Wheeler called to Kotaro.

"Okay, I'm doing it," Kotaro sighed as he took the top card of his deck and tossed it into his graveyard.

"**Your move! Your move!**" Wheeler finished, passing the turn to Kotaro.

"And here I go!" Kotaro spoke as he drew his next card. He looked at it and smiled. "OK let's do it! I'll play the magic card Pot of Greed!" Kotaro played the spell and two cards slipped from the top of his deck to his waiting hand. Looking at them, his grin grew wider. "Okay, time for you to take a trip into the Mirror World!"

Kotaro slipped his field spell card into place, allowing the magic to take hold. The crystal scenery appeared for a moment before it vanished again, leaving everything looking the same. However, Destwilder seemed to be happy with being back on his own turf.

"Next I'll play the magic card, Seal! Usually I would have to subtract 1000 attack points from one of my monsters besides Destwilder since Tiger is not on the field during my main phase. Seal lets me bypass that. Now Destwilder!" Kotaro called out. "Cut that monkey down to size!"

The Mirror Monster snarled before leaping at the Voltic Kong. Bringing its claws back, he smashed them against the red monkey's head. The beast gave off one last cry of pain before vanishing in a haze of light.

**W: 2900 -- 2700**

"**I activate special effect!**" Wheeler announced. "**When Beast-Type I have is destroyed, I pay 1000 life points to summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!**"

**W: 2700 -- 1700**

In a flash of light, a large green-furred ape rose up with a roar. It was covered in wooden brown armor and a large wooden club in his hand. The beast snarled as it looked down on Tiger and Destwilder.

**Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest: **LV7/Earth/Beast/2600/2800

"Oh man," Kotaro gulped. He looked down at the last card he had left. "I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"**My turn! My turn!**" Wheeler called as he drew another card. "**Baboon! Crush Destwilder!**"

The large baboon roared and raised its club into the air. As it began to come back down, Kotaro went into action. He activated one of his face down cards, "Waboku!"

Three priestesses appeared around Destwilder and raised their arms. The baboon's club was blocked with a shield of light. The baboon attempted to press on, but the shield held. Growling, the baboon backed off from the Mirror Monster as the three women vanished.

"Grrrr," Wheeler growled. "**Your move, your move,**"

"Gladly," Kotaro frowned as he drew his card. Maybe if he got the Kamen Rider Trial card then he'd be able to take control of the duel again. Of course, now he didn't have the card but he could get something good. He was being made a monkey of by a monkey…talk about irony. Still, every card helped.

"I play Card of Sanctity!" Kotaro announced, revealing the card. "Now we both get to fill our hands with six cards."

"**Draw! Draw!**" Wheeler nodded as both he and Kotaro got the six cards that they were allowed.

"Now we have some options!" Kotaro grinned. "Okay, I'll play the magic card Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can bring back one of my monsters. In this case, my Kamen Rider Tiger."

**K: 2900 -- 2100**

The ground of the dueling field cracked and the beastial Tiger roared as he returned to the field. He snarled loudly as he stared down the giant baboon. As Kotaro reached for his next card, he began to hear hooting at the sidelines. Looking in the direction, he saw a bunch of monkeys watching the duel. "Huh? Who are they?"

"**Family,**" Wheeler cooed, losing his aggression.

* * *

"Hey! I get it now!" Jaden grinned, slapping his fist into his open palm. "Wheeler ran away because he missed his family!"

"Aww! The poor guy!" Syrus sniffed.

"That's so sad!" Mindy agreed with tears in her eyes.

"Makes sense," Alexis nodded. "Why else would a monkey run away from where he was being kept."

* * *

"**Miss family, miss family,**" Wheeler spoke as he gazed longingly at the audience of monkeys.

"Great, now I look like the bad guy," Kotaro grimaced. Assuming Wheeler was as smart in other things as he was in dueling, he might have taken Jasmine to use her as a distraction. Looking back at the three men in suits, he could tell that they weren't the friendliest of folks. Probably not animal-friendly either. Still, he had to help Wheeler escape somehow.

"Wheeler," Kotaro spoke to the dueling monkey. "When I use my next card, it'll cause you to lose the duel. During the flash effects, you make a break for it. Understand.?"

"Woooo," Wheeler blinked. "**Understand.**"

"Good," Kotaro nodded as he drew his next card. "Now, I'll play the magic card, Final Vent. With this, I can destroy any of your monsters as long as I have the right pair of Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster on the field. Plus, when a monster is destroyed, its original attack points are removed from your life points. Tiger and Destwilder are one such pair capable of this. Tiger! Destwilder! End this!"

Destwilder roared loudly as he launched himself across the field. He tackled the Green Baboon to the ground. Digging his claws into the wooden armor, Destwilder seemed to summon incredible strength as he dashed back towards Tiger. He was also dragging the Green Baboon towards the bestial Kamen Rider. Tiger's arms changed into large paws with razor sharp claws. Both Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster roared as Destwilder thrust the Baboon at Tiger. Tiger thrust his own claw forward into the Baboon's hide, making it shriek out before exploding.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ahhh!" Wheeler cried as smoke and dust flew in all directions.

**W: 1700 -- 0**

"Run for it Wheeler!" Kotaro shouted over the noise of the holograms. "Now!"

"**Thank-you**," he heard Wheeler call out.

"No!" shouted the tallest of the suited men. He grabbed the man holding the gun, "Hurry! Take aim! Fire!"

"I can't see anything sir!" the gunman cried out. "There's too much dust in the air!"

The dust cleared out, leaving the clearing completely monkey-less. All of the primates had vacated the premises. The men in the suits looked around before showing their frustration.

"Blast! We can't let that research go to waste!" he grunted. "Follow me!"

The three men with the suits then ran deeper into the forests. They probably weren't going to give up on finding Wheeler anytime soon. Kotaro just hoped that the monkey would be able to get away.

"All right Kotaro!" Jaden grinned as he dashed to his friend. "Way to show that monkey!"

"Yeah, I guess," Kotaro sighed as he walked past Jaden and headed to the tree. He offered his hand to Jasmine and helped her off it. She gasped when Kotaro carried her in his arms, bridal style, being careful not to drop her. Mindy swooned, and commented about a knight in shining armor saving his princess.

"Um…Jazz…about that girlfriend comment…" Kotaro began, blushing slightly.

"We'll talk later," said Jasmine, winking, "Honey."

"Oh boy…"

Not long after, Dr. Banner found the students and reported what happened to Chazz. Apparently his cat Pharaoh sniffed the boy out. Chazz had left the island on his family yacht. Personally Kotaro doubted that he'd see the former Obelisk Blue ever again. Still, the others seemed hopeful in one way or another. Of course, their forlorn hope was interrupted when Banner dragged them off for detention since they skipped class. Still, it wasn't a total loss since Wheeler had gotten away.

While he was getting his homework done, there was a soft knocking at his door. Dreading who it might be, Kotaro put down his pencil and headed for the door. He opened it and wasn't terribly surprised to see Jasmine standing outside.

"Jazz…hi," Kotaro smiled weakly.

"Hey," Jasmine smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, you're always welcome," Kotaro nodded, standing aside so that the Obelisk girl could enter. Jasmine walked inside and Kotaro shut the door. "So…I guess you want to talk, huh?"

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. A mischievous smile came over her face. "A little presumptuous, calling me your girlfriend, you know."

"Sorry. Just got caught up in the moment," Kotaro blushed. "I mean, that and the whole boyfriend for a day thing, it just showed me how nice it was to actually have you as my girlfriend."

"How sweet," Jasmine smiled. "How would you like to be my boyfriend for real?"

"Huh?" Kotaro blinked. His face turned a shade of red to match Ryuki's. "You mean-?!"

"Yup," Jasmine nodded, her face gaining a lovely tint of red. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms behind Kotaro's neck, letting him place his hands on her waist. "I really like you Kotaro. I guess I got interested when we dueled, but getting to know you more, I saw there was a great guy just waiting to be found. I wasn't sure if I could say it out loud, but after hearing you today, I'm sure. I want to be your girlfriend."

Kotaro was stunned into silence before a grin came to his face, "Wow. Not how I was picturing this, but I'll take it. You're definitely one of the more interesting girls I have ever met. Facing you in a duel really let me see what you're like. I liked what I saw. You're pretty easy on the eyes too."

"Flatterer." She then surprised him by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He went stiff, eyes wide, before he slowly relaxed and closed his eyes to return the light kiss. He could almost hear his Kamen Riders cheering for him in his head.

Jasmine then slowly stepped back with a pink tint on her cheeks, smiling at him. Kotaro nearly fell backwards. His knees were like jelly. "OK…that was awesome," Kotaro admitted.

"Plenty more where that came from," she flirted. Pushing Kotaro slightly, he was sitting on the bed when Jasmine seated herself on his lap. "Now, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Another movie night to celebrate?" Kotaro asked with a funny grin on his face.

"Yup!" Jasmine grinned. "With some cuddling and stuff to make it memorable."

"Sounds good to me," Kotaro nodded. Jasmine just smiled before she leaned in and stole another kiss.

To Be Continued...


End file.
